Persona Gaiden: New Class
by Narukami Dan
Summary: A darkness falls over the prestigious Morigami Academy. The "Vanished" go missing in the metro, only to reappear and commit suicide. Persona users called "Hope/LESS" fight for the Shadows. An unknown killer lurks, causing the chaos! With the power of the Wild Card, and help from a couple familiar faces, transfer student Tanimoto Shou must find the truth. A new Persona tale begins!
1. Welcome to the Velvet Room

**Author's Note: **A new Prologue has been added! Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Saturday

April 6, 2013 — Late Night

_Overcast_

The man stared out the window, fixated on the churning clouds in the sky above.

He'd sent another one to _that world_ . . .

And this was _its_ way of giving thanks. Letting him know that his offering had been received.

Or so he liked to think.

He turned away for a moment, surveying his meager apartment. His little table was strewn with dirty takeout containers and countless pairs of sullied chopsticks. His tiny television set droned on, a female newscaster discussing the recent spate of suicides plaguing Morigami City.

Suddenly furious, he grabbed the remote and hurled it at the TV.

Luckily, his aim was poor. Instead of shattering the TV screen, the remote sailed into the bookshelf behind it. Several volumes fell to the floor, _thud-thud-thud._

Slowly, as if his body was laden with iron weights, as if every movement _pained_ him, the man retrieved the remote. How difficult it was, these days, just to live. To watch the succession of weeks, turning into months, and then years. This world had taken everything away from him. Yet he lacked the courage to leave it all behind, and end himself.

For a moment, he stared at the newscaster. He licked his lips. She was talking about the suicides as if they were a _bad_ thing.

She didn't _understand!_

In disgust, he switched off the TV.

He was doing this for all the right reasons. He was doing it to spare these people from the agony he himself experienced, every waking moment of his life. He was _saving_ them. He was the only one who could.

He walked to one of the shelves, with the scattering of framed photographs. Reminders of what he had lost. What this world had _taken_ from him. Sometimes he wanted to break them all, but he could never bring himself to do it. That was his curse, he supposed. He was doomed to suffer, while he brought peace to others.

So be it.

The man returned to the window. He surveyed the city before him, this metropolis with its bright lights, and glimmering skyscrapers blotting out portions of the sky. There, in the distance, lay the gray stone walls of Morigami Yoshinori's crowning achievement — Morigami Academy, where the best and brightest came to learn.

_Yoshinori,_ the man thought. _Just because you're dead doesn't mean I can't hurt you. I'm going after your legacy. I'll dismantle it, piece by piece._

His plan was still secure. Those ones that had survived . . .

A giggle bubbled out of him. Soon, his shrieking laughter filled the apartment.

It was too perfect. Those ones were unaware of his handiwork. So long as there were no more complications, he would finally bring an end to his pain. And this world.

For good.

His eyes went skyward, where the thick, heavy clouds roiled like a living thing.

It wouldn't rain. He didn't know how he knew it . . .

* * *

I

Sunday

April 7, 2013 — Afternoon

_Overcast_

. . . But he did. He was positive it wasn't going to rain.

The countryside flowed past Shou like a river — a swathe of verdant green, trees and grass in endless procession. He peered up at the sky; gray clouds blotted out the sun.

Not a great omen for his first day in Morigami City.

He took a deep breath, and began to fiddle with the playlists on his phone. It seemed like every one contained some sad track that would make his heart flutter uncomfortably, or his eyes sting. He'd always been a stoic sort of guy, and he could do nothing but keep his feelings to himself. Grit his teeth and bear it.

Finally, Shou settled on a mix called "Rockin" and sank back into his seat. "Spell Magic" by Acid Black Cherry came on. He bobbed his head along to the wailing guitars, the aggressive rhythm. It reminded him a little of battle music from a game. He felt a pang of nostalgia as he thought about all the hours he'd spent hanging with his friends, a controller in hand. His chest felt tight as he thought about what he'd left behind. Mentally, he bid goodbye to the suburban life he'd enjoyed.

On February 21st, 2012, he'd passed the entrance exam for the prestigious Morigami Academy. But his dad hadn't been able to afford it. After pleading with admissions, the school agreed to let him defer for one year. Provided he kept his first year grades up in public high school.

And he had. He'd ended up with the #1 GPA in his class.

Meanwhile, he'd worked a job the whole year, while his dad had worked two. Most days, they'd subsisted on ramen and cheap tea. When the old kotatsu broke down in the winter, they'd simply shivered and sat knee-to-knee to share body heat.

Now, Shou's tuition was paid.

He was going to Morigami.

He leaned his head against the window; his reflection in the glass was ghostly, blending into the landscape. The most visible thing was his fall of shaggy auburn hair. Looking out at the rolling hills, the scattered trees and pastures, he felt a twinge of sadness. Soon the idyllic view outside the window would be replaced by tall buildings and bustling streets.

"Mari-chan, stop that. I told you not to throw him on the train," said a voice.

Shou glanced across the aisle. A little girl and her mother sat in the next seat. The girl kept tossing a pink bunny plush in the air. "Usagi-chan wants to move," she complained.

"Mari-chan, I warned you," the mother said, "usagi-chan has to be still."

Defiantly, the girl continued to throw the bunny.

_Kids,_ Shou thought. He chuckled to himself.

"Enough, Mariko," the mother said. She reached for the bunny.

The girl yanked the toy away, but lost her grip. It went flying, and landed in Shou's lap.

He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and held out the plush. The girl reached for it, but her mother stood and leaned across the aisle, snatching it away.

"Sorry about that," the mother said to Shou, holding the toy away from her daughter's grasp. He could only hear a little with his earbuds in, but it was enough.

"It's no problem," he replied.

The little girl scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at Shou.

"Mariko!"

The mother launched into a fresh round of scolding. Shou turned the volume on his music up a couple notches.

Kids were so innocent, he thought. Sometimes he wished he'd appreciated his own childhood more. Back then, all he'd wanted was to grow up. Now, he realized kids had it great. They didn't have to worry about top grades, cram school, entrance exams. Getting into the best university, to get a job at the best company.

A life spent hiding away in rooms, sitting at desks and tables under glaring lights.

Kids still had their dreams. They didn't know how things really were.

And yet . . .

Shou couldn't help thinking that there had to be something more for him. Something important. Something . . .

Real.

As his mind wandered, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He awoke in darkness.

It took Shou a moment to realize the train was passing through a tunnel. He could feel the vibrations as it sped along the track.

There were no lights in the tunnel.

Shou pressed his face against the window, trying to discern something, anything in the inky blackness. But there was nothing.

What was going on?

He stood, surveying the train car. The little girl and her mother were nowhere to be seen. The rest of the car was empty as well.

Where had everyone gone?

He stepped out into the aisle. He walked along the rows of tan-cushioned seats, checking for people. No one there. No one anywhere.

Was he still asleep? Was this a dream?

As he made his way to the end of the train car, something caught his attention. There was a glow coming from the door to the next car. A cold, eerie light. Only, the door wasn't a regular train door. It was blue, and covered in strange gold symbols.

What the _hell?_

Uncertainly, Shou approached it. He felt drawn like a fish on a line, like he was being pulled by a magnetic force.

His pulse beat painfully in his ears. He reached for the handle. The door opened with barely any effort at all.

He found himself in a room of blue.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Blue velvet carpeting covered the floor; cushioned blue couches lined the sides of the train car; heavy velvet drapes hid the windows from sight. Shou could still feel the train moving, yet he had the oddest feeling that he was frozen in place.

At the far end of the train car lay a table, covered in blue velvet cloth. Behind it sat a man — the one who must have spoken.

He was the strangest man Shou had ever seen.

White hair fringed his bald pate. His nose was long and hooked, a buzzard's beak. His eyes, wide and bulbous, glittered in the darkness with manic intellect.

The fine hairs on the back of Shou's arms neck stood on end. The words replayed in his mind. _Welcome to the Velvet Room._ Sweat trickled down his back. His hands clenched of their own accord. The air around him buzzed; the space felt like it was alive.

Shou walked toward the table.

The bald man gestured to a blue-upholstered chair in front of him.

Shou blinked. Where did that chair come from? Shou was certain it hadn't been there a second ago.

He sat.

"My name is Igor," said the bald man. His voice was shrill, like the squawk of a bird. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He smiled, resting his chin on the back of one hand. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter . . . It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter . . . It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." He paused. "Now then . . . Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Introduce . . . himself?

The words left his lips of their own accord: "Tanimoto . . . Shou."

"Tanimoto Shou," Igor repeated. "I see." He tapped the table, and suddenly a deck of cards lay beneath his fingertips. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we? Do you believe in fortune telling? The future is not set in stone. The cards only show the possibilities, potential challenges. It is up to you to overcome the obstacles in your way."

_What the heck's this guy_ _talking about? _Shou wondered.

Igor laid down a card.

A skull stared at Shou, set before a gate. The card was marked "XIII — Death." A chill ran through him.

"This is your immediate future," Igo said. "But not to worry. The card does not mean a physical death . . . Most times." He gave a cadaverous grin. "It represents a powerful and unexpected change. A period of overwhelming adversity. Will you conquer what stands before you and be reborn? Or will you drown?" He chuckled, and it was like the sound of wind blowing across dead leaves.

Shou paled. He was overtaken by the image of himself alone at sea, storm clouds overhead flashing with lightning.

The water entering his lungs.

Igor drew another card.

Shou saw a man strung upside-down by his ankles. "XII — The Hanged Man." He felt another jolt of fear. He didn't believe in Tarot cards. Yet inside him was a deep and powerful feeling that urged him to heed these warnings.

"The card of paradox," said Igor. "In the future, you will have to make a great sacrifice. But only through that sacrifice can salvation be found."

Shou's fingernails dug into his palms. His knuckles turned white. He swayed in his seat.

He didn't know how, or why, but somehow he knew that everything he'd been told in this room was true. This was a realm outside of space and time. Yet he also felt like it somehow existed inside of him. A place of nowhere and everywhere. A paradox in itself.

His head began to hurt.

"In the coming days," Igor said, "you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny . . . If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." He smiled again; the sight chilled Shou's blood. "But not to worry. My duty is to provide assistance to guests such as yourself, to avert the . . . worst possible outcome."

Someone cleared her throat.

Shou jumped.

There was a woman on the couch next to Igor!

Her hair was pale and blonde, gathered in a loose bun. Her gaze was stern, her golden eyes glinting from behind wire-framed glasses. She wore a thick blue jacket with black accents, and a matching blue skirt.

Had she been there the entire time? Shou had the sneaking suspicion that she had been. Yet until she had made herself known, he'd been unable to see her.

No, not see her. _Notice_ her. He was sure of it.

"Ah!" Igor exclaimed. "Forgive me. I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He indicated the woman. "This is Isabelle. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you," Isabelle said. From her tone of voice, it didn't sound like she meant it. "I'll be helping you along your journey."

Unsure of how to respond, Shou bowed.

"Such formality," Isabelle mused. "I could grow used to it."

Just then, the train began to shake. Shou grabbed on to the arms of the chair, bracing himself.

"It seems our meeting is coming to a close," Igor said. "The waking world calls." He leaned in toward Shou. "We will meet again.

"Until then, farewell . . ."

* * *

Shou awoke with a jolt.

"Last stop, Morigami Central Station," said an automated voice over the train loudspeaker.

"Kaa-san, can we have curry for dinner?" It was the little girl from earlier.

"We'll see, Mari-chan," her mother replied. They proceeded off down the aisle.

Shou rubbed his eyes and yawned. What a bizarre dream. He remembered a . . . Velvet Room? And a weird ojii-san with a huge nose who read Tarot cards. Something about a contract? And . . . drowning?

He stood and gathered his luggage — two rolling suitcases, one large, one small. His entire existence packed away into bags.

He exited the train, stepping onto a long causeway packed with people. Standing there amid the throng, among friends and families traveling together, Shou felt profoundly alone. His stomach felt hollowed out, empty. He'd left behind everyone and everything he'd known for a shot at a future he wasn't sure he wanted.

His . . . future?

Something pulled at the edge of his memory, but he couldn't seem to remember. He felt like he was forgetting something very important. He shook his head. It would come to him later.

Shou rode the escalator up and into the station proper. He trudged through the crowds, passing large, glowing advertisements for the latest beauty products and fad drinks and hot new clothing items. He was really in the city now. He wound his way down wide, bright corridors with high ceilings, following signs to the station's north exit. Someone was supposed to pick him up there and bring him back to his dorm.

After a few more minutes he reached a line of doors leading out to the street. Just inside, a row of people held signs with different names. He scanned for his name.

Someone bumped Shou roughly from behind. Caught unaware, Shou fell, slamming his knee against the hard floor. Pain shot through his leg.

"So sorry," someone said. A hand appeared in front of Shou's face.

Shou looked up.

A large, broad-shouldered foreigner stood before Shou, carrying a briefcase. Straight blond hair fell to the man's shoulders. "I should have been watching where I was going," he said in flawless Japanese.

Shou grabbed the man's hand.

A blazing fire shot up Shou's arm. He gasped, his eyes going wide. The sensation spread into his chest and settled there, making him feel like he was burning up. His heartbeat sounded loud as thunder. Dizziness swept over him, and for a second he thought he was going to pass out. Bright spots flashed in front of his eyes.

"Can you hear me? You don't look well," the blond man said.

As suddenly as it had begun, the sickness passed. Shou blinked, his vision clearing. Despite sleeping on the train, he realized that he was exhausted. That must have been it. Simple fatigue. It also explained the strange dream. Wincing at his bruised knee, he stood and gave the man a reassuring smile.

"Are you certain you're all right?" the man asked.

Shou nodded.

"Good," the man said. "I'm glad I haven't done any lasting harm." He laughed. "Take care."

Shou was about to thank him when he was distracted by a woman holding a sign that read "Tanimoto." His ride.

By the time he turned back, the blond man was nowhere to be seen.

Shou surveyed the hall. The man was too hard to miss. He had to be somewhere.

But the man had completely disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Well, there's the first chapter!

This is an OC-based Persona fic which takes place in the same universe as P3 and P4. The goal is to make it a complete Persona tale, spanning a calender year, and having a full set of Social Links. In addition,two Persona game characters (aside from Igor) will make appearances later on (as S. Links).

If you have any questions or comments, or if you just liked the story, please leave a review, or favorite/follow. It's the food we writers feed on. Om nom nom. ^_~

Thanks, and enjoy _Persona Gaiden: New Class!_

-Dan


	2. Morigami Academy

II

Sunday

April 7, 2013 — Evening

_Overcast_

Shou sat in the passenger seat of the car, looking out the window. The city blocks were a blur; coffee shops, clothing boutiques, restaurants passed in quick succession. There, a movie theater. And then endless blocks of apartment buildings.

Everything was aglow, because the ponderous clouds overhead had rendered the evening prematurely dark. Shou was used to the nighttime lit by old lampposts, or by lanterns hanging from eaves of some traditional-style dwellings; by the warm light that spilled through the windows of family homes. Here, the light couldn't be escaped. It was everywhere. From bright advertisements on LCD screen billboards to the countless car headlights that pierced the dark of evening.

_An urban wilderness, _Shou thought. Would he ever get used to this? He wasn't sure.

As he looked out the window, snippets of his strange dream came back to him.

A train car. Blue everywhere.

A contract?

The more he tried to remember, the more the dream escaped him.

Driving the car was Hasumi Kumiko-sensei, his dorm's monitor, and a history teacher at the Academy. She was a slight, pretty woman, her straight black hair touched with gray. When she spoke, it was in soft tones, but there was a sort of quiet confidence about her, an inner strength not apparent at first glance.

In the back seat was Yuto, Hasumi-sensei's eight year old son. He was small, even for his age, with a bowl of black hair set over bright, inquisitive eyes. Sometimes Shou found Yuto peering at him, but when the boy saw Shou was looking back, Yuto quickly glanced away.

Shy, then? Shou smiled to show it was okay.

Yuto stared out the window and kept silent.

Shou frowned. He felt like he should encourage the kid, but didn't know how. He lacked the necessary understanding. Maybe in the future he would be better equipped to communicate.

Eventually the countless business gave way to townhouses and small parks. The hustle and bustle dissipated, replaced by a calmer atmosphere. Shou sat up in his seat. He watched the tree-lined lanes with appreciation. These surroundings were something he could get used to.

"It's nice, isn't it?" asked Hasumi-sensei. "Do you know much about Morigami, Tanimoto-kun?"

Shou shook his head.

"It's a fascinating city," Hasumi-sensei said. "It was founded in the 1950s, by the Morigami Mining Company. The city exists against a mountainside, you know. They found a large amount of copper and silver there. Eventually the mine ran dry, but the company expanded into manufacturing and kept the city growing. They turned lots of the old tunnels into metro lines."

Shou nodded. That would certainly make getting around the city easier.

"The academy is on the north side of the city," she continued. "It's much more relaxed in this part of town. You're from the suburbs, aren't you?"

Shou nodded again.

"You don't talk much, do you, Tanimoto-kun?"

Shou chuckled faintly.

"Don't worry, though," Hasumi-sensei continued. "You'll fit right in, I'm sure. Everyone's very nice."

Shou smiled. He was sure Hasumi-sensei was right. He'd always been an easy-going guy. People seemed to find him magnetic, somehow. He wasn't sure why. On the inside he often felt awkward, unable to show his deepest self before others. Yet his outer veneer was one of calm confidence. Aloofness, even. For some reason, that drew people to him. Made them want to get to know him.

Would things be different at Morigami? It was a prestigious school, after all. He doubted he would be any more special than the next student. Probably less so. Maybe his days of popularity had come to close. He'd always been the big fish in a small pond, but now it felt like he was going to the ocean.

And the ocean was full of giants.

He tapped the window and looked questioningly at Hasumi-sensei.

She nodded. "Be my guest," she said.

Shou lowered the window. Spring air flowed into the car, brimming with the scent of new flowers. He inhaled deeply. It reminded him of home. Of walking amid the blossoms, enjoying cool lemonade with the friends that he'd now left behind.

Did they miss him? Tomorrow, when class started, would they acknowledge his empty seat? He could hear their voices in his mind. _Hey, that's Shou's desk. I wonder what he's up to. _

His throat tightened. He fought back a rising tide of emotion, biting the inside of his lip to ground himself. His vision grew hazy with half-formed tears.

"Are you all right, Tanimoto-kun?" Hasumi-sensei asked.

Shou smiled. "The wind's in my eyes," he said.

"Of course," said Hasumi-sensei.

Life. What a strange and fascinating thing. No one ever knew where it would take them. Though he'd had his reservations, Shou had fought tooth and nail to attend Morigami Academy. He and his father had worked and saved and suffered for this. Could he possibly fulfill the expectations set before him?

What would this next year bring?

_A period of overwhelming adversity,_ he thought. _A sacrifice._

That dream still haunted him.

What did it all mean?

Nothing. It was just anxiety, he reassured himself, that had manifested in some bizarre nightmare. Not anything he had to worry about.

And yet he couldn't shake the feeling that to ignore the dream's warnings would cost him dearly.

At last the car arrived at a great iron-wrought gate, set into a tall, gray limestone brick wall. A placard on a stone pillar to the side read "Morigami Academy." A guard came up to the driver's side window.

"Good evening, Saitou-san," Hasumi-sensei said.

"Likewise, Hasumi-san," replied the guard, Saitou.

He stepped back and waved his arm. The gate opened with an electric hum.

The car proceeded down a wide paved line, flanked by towering cherry trees in full bloom. Shou marveled at the countless limbs draped with cottony blankets of pink. He hadn't expected to see something like that here. He never would have known he was in the middle of a bustling metropolis. The academy was secluded — a private, peaceful haven hidden amid a bastion of modernity.

He could get used to this.

The lane gave way to a large square, also surrounded by cherry trees. In the middle lay a fountain, with a bronze statue of a bald, pot-bellied man in a suit, grinning widely. Further back were a series of elegant red brick buildings, with ornate, Roman-style white moldings and columns.

"The statue is Morigami Yoshinori," said Hasumi-sensei. "He founded the academy. It's a silly statue, but you get used to it."

In the back seat, Yuto covered his eyes.

"Yuto doesn't like it," Hasumi-sensei confided. "Maybe it's just too ugly." She covered her mouth, stifling laughter. "Please don't tell anyone I said that, Tanimoto-kun."

Shou grinned.

"Those are the main classroom buildings back there. Behind them are the sports facilities and gymnasium. Everything is state of the art. You'll love it." Hasumi-sensei turned right at the square, proceeding down a side road.

Here the cherry trees gave way to green-needled pines and multi-hued maples — orange and yellow, red and pink. The spring colors robbed Shou of breath. Such beauty. It was so fleeting, so finite, yet also eternal in its yearly cycle.

"The dormitories are this way," Hasumi said.

Soon, they began to pass more brick buildings on the left. Shou watched them with interest, wondering which one he'd be staying in.

Hasumi-sensei smiled apologetically. "Those are the standard dormitories. You'll be staying in G Hall. It isn't as nice as the others, but it comes with a reduced rate. As I'm sure you know, Tanimoto-kun."

Shou nodded. It was the only way he and his father had been able to afford Morigami.

At the far end of the road lay one final brick structure, more weathered looking than the others. The white paint on its columns was cracked in places. Shou didn't know why, but he found its flawed appearance vaguely comforting. After all, how did you live up to perfection?

Hasumi-sensei parked to the side of the building. She helped Shou unload his things from the trunk. Yuto continued to watch Shou with interest, and Shou pretended not to notice. He didn't want to startle the kid again.

Together, they proceeded up the steps to the front door.

"There's a trolley car that stops by every half hour during school days," Hasumi-sensei said. "And it comes once an hour on weekends and in the evenings. You can ride it to class, or into town if you don't want to walk." She pushed open the door.

Shou gasped.

If this was the budget dorm, he couldn't imagine what the other places looked like. The place was far more than he'd expected. A large common room stretched before him. Lush red carpeting lined the floor. Nearby was a lounge area, replete with couches, armchairs, coffee table, and a flatscreen TV; at the back was a dining area with a long dinner table.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow," said a soft voice. "Yeah. I'll look forward to it."

There was a girl sitting in one of the armchairs, talking on her cell phone.

Shou stopped. She was one of the cutest girls Shou had ever seen.

Long bangs covered her forehead; her chestnut hair fell in waves to her shoulders; her eyes were large, dark, luminous, over a button nose and full lips. She wore a dark skirt, and a form-fitting vest over a buttoned white shirt, emphasizing her lithe figure.

Was this what girls were like at Morigami?

The girl met Shou's eyes. She froze. "Um, I'll talk to you later," she said. She hung up the phone.

Hasumi led Shou into the common area.

The girl with the phone stood and put on a bright smile. She looked flushed. Was she embarrassed? Something to do with that phone conversation? Shou wasn't sure.

"Konbanwa, Tachibana," Hasumi said.

"Konbanwa, Hasumi-sensei," the girl, Tachibana, replied. She turned to Yuto, hiding behind his mother. "Good evening, Yuto-chan."

"K-konbanwa," Yuto said. He turned bright red.

Did the little guy have a crush? Shou grinned. He couldn't blame Yuto. He, too, was having a hard time looking away from Tachibana.

"Who's this?" Tachibana asked.

"Ah, this is Tanimoto Shou-kun," Hasumi said.

"Hi, Tanimoto," the girl said. She extended a hand. "I'm Tachibana Emi. Welcome to G Hall."

"Pleased to meet you," Shou said.

"You're a pretty formal guy, aren't you?" Tachibana asked.

Shou shrugged and offered a self-effacing smile.

Tachibana laughed.

The sound was like music to Shou. It made his heart swell.

"Anyway," Hasumi said, "let me get dinner started." To Shou, she said, "Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are always available at the school cafeteria. But we're a small, tight-knit dorm. I try to cook meals when I can." She stepped around to a front desk by the door. There were a series of cubbies behind it, marked alphanumerically. "Your room is 3F." She grabbed a key from a cubby and handed it to Shou. "You can take the elevator up and drop off your things. Food in a half hour."

With that, Hasumi-sensei walked disappeared through a side door.

Shou was left alone with Tachibana.

She shuffled her feet. "So, um, I haven't seen you around before," she said. "Are you a transfer student?"

Shou nodded.

"Welcome to Morigami," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

"So, um . . .". Awkwardly, she offered Shou a hand.

He shook it. He palm was warm and dry. Pleasant. He felt his face flushing. He searched for something to say. "Who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"Oh, that," Tachibana said. "I didn't realize you heard. It was, um, kind of private." She blushed, and looked down at the floor. Shou thought it made her look even cuter. "Sorry. I don't want to go into it. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

He smiled, letting her know it was okay.

"Um, why don't I show you to your room?"

Shou's smiled deepened.

He followed Tachibana to an elevator at the back of the lobby, dragging his rolling luggage. _D__ing_. The stainless steel doors parted before him. Inside, Tachibana pressed the button for the third floor. "The girls are on the second floor and the guys are on the third," she said.

Shou nodded.

"So, uh . . ." Tachibana idly twisted a strand of hair around her index finger. "Where are you from, Tanimoto?"

Shou fished out his wallet, showing his old school ID.

"Kamikawa, huh?" Tachibana asked. "Must be really different from the city."

Shou nodded.

Tachibana giggled. "I guess you're the silent type," she said. "I can't say I mind—"

She cut off as the elevator doors opened.

"Oi, what's going on in here?" asked a gruff voice.

Standing outside the elevator was a tall upperclassman with spiky blond hair and dark eyebrows. He wore a gray tanktop beneath his open school uniform jacket, emphasizing his powerful physique. He carried a shinai in one hand, balancing it against his shoulder.

Shou took a step back. The way this guy carried himself, he wasn't to be messed with.

"Who's this guy, Emi-chan?" the newcomer asked. "Your new boyfriend?"

"N-no, nothing like that!" Tachibana turned a deep shade of red. "This is our new transfer student, Tanimoto," she said. "I'm just showing him to his room. Tanimoto, this is Hayabusa-senpai."

Hayabusa grinned and rubbed the back of his hair. "Come on, Emi-chan. How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Kouta!"

Tachibana ignored him. "Hayabusa-senpai is the captain of the school's kendou team."

Hayabusa leaned in close to Shou, sticking a long, meaty finger in Shou's face. "Say, you wouldn't be thinking of trying anything funny with Emi-chan, would you?" he asked.

"Hayabusa-senpai!" she exclaimed.

"Because I've got my eye on you, buddy," Hayabusa said. He jabbed his finger into Shou's chest.

Shou blanched. The last thing he needed was to get on some meathead's bad side on the day before classes. He held up his hands in surrender and inched past Hayabusa, out of the elevator. Tachibana followed.

Hayabusa entered the elevator. He stared Shou down until the doors closed.

As soon as Hayabusa was gone, Shou exhaled. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath until that moment.

"Don't mind him," Tachibana said. "Hayabusa-senpai's overprotective of all the girls in the dorm. He's got a real big brother complex!" She laughed.

Her good cheer was contagious. Shou began to laugh too. He met Tachibana's eyes.

She looked away. Her mirth dissipated.

Sudden anxiety twisted Shou's stomach. Had he been too forward, looking at her like that? He wanted to apologize, but didn't have the courage. He really did like her laugh, though. He wished he was brave enough to tell her.

"Your room's this way," Tachibana said.

Shou followed her down a bright hallway, carpeted with the same red fabric as downstairs. Wooden doors flanked him on both sides.

Tachibana stopped in front of the last door on the right. "3F, right?"

Shou held up his key with "3F" on it.

"All right, then," Tachibana said, "you're all set."

Shou bowed in appreciation.

Tachibana smiled. "I'm happy to help. I'll see you downstairs in a few for dinner, okay?"

Shou nodded. When she turned to go, he watched her leave with his heart fluttering in his chest. She stopped at the elevator, looked back at him. Feeling self-conscious, he waved and unlocked his door.

He entered, hauling his luggage behind him.

Inside, he found a moderately-sized rectangular room, with white-painted walls; a bed with a sky blue comforter; a dresser; a desk; a bookshelf; a small night table; and an old television set. A small window was set into the far wall, over the bed, though with the heavy clouds outside, there was no daylight left to let in. There was also a small closet, within which he found a number of hangars, just waiting for his clothes and school uniforms.

He sighed.

The surfaces were bare. The room was a blank slate, ready for him to leave his mark. He was going to spend the next year living here.

He might as well get started.

Shou unpacked his clothes. He set his books and textbooks on the shelf. He put his laptop on the dresser. He sat down on his bed.

He looked at his phone.

_Otou-san,_ he thought. He should call his father, let him know that he was doing okay.

_Was_ he doing okay? Shou wasn't sure. A vague sense of unease had followed him since the train ride and that peculiar dream. He was looking forward to getting started with the school year, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

His father would tell him that he was thinking too much, he knew. And he didn't want to burden dad with the foolish fears of youth. The old man would probably be home from work now, from his job doing quality assurance with a regional electronics manufacturer. He would have an hour to clean up and eat before going to his night shift at the local Family Mart. Shou didn't want to bother him. It would only add to dad's stresses.

_At my dorm,_ he texted. _Everything great. Can't wait for class._

There. That would ensure his father knew that he was fine.

Shou flopped back on his bed. His eyes drooped.

Dinner was soon. He didn't want to miss it. He wanted to try Hasumi-sensei's cooking. But he was so exhausted. He yawned. He wanted to stay awake. He . . .

. . . Found himself drifting into . . .

. . . A nightmare.


	3. A Nightmare of Shadow

III

Sunday

April 7, 2013 — Evening

_Overcast_

Darkness stretched before Shou.

He blinked.

He couldn't see anything! Whether his eyes were open or shut, all he saw was black.

Then, slowly, his vision began to adjust.

He was in a subway tunnel.

He paused for a moment, his pulse pounding in his ears. He listened for the telltale rumble of a train speeding down the track. Some sign that he might be in danger.

Nothing.

No . . . it was somehow . . . less than nothing.

He scuffed his foot on the nearby wall, and it was as if the inky blackness ahead sucked in the sound. Spirited it away to parts unknown.

_What . . . ? I don't understand how . . ._

_How did I get here, anyway?_

Considering this question, it hit him. The last place he remembered being was in bed.

This was a dream!

As if responding to his thoughts, there was a loud, electric _hum, _and the lights in the tunnel went on. Small, round glass half-globes, lining the tunnel walls, burned with sickly florescence. Shou nearly jumped out of his skin.

He stood for a moment, his heart feeling like it was slapping against the inside of his ribcage. He peered into the tunnel ahead, but saw that the illumination only went so far. All the subway lights more than ten yards away from him remained off, the dark depths ahead still impenetrable to the eye.

Shou hesitated, then pinched his arm, and squeezed his eyes shut.

He hoped that when he opened them, he would be back in his dorm room.

He counted to five, focusing on the pain, how it should jar him into wakefulness.

He opened his eyes.

The tunnel still lay before him.

_Screeee . . ._ The sound of metal on metal, emanating from farther down the subway line. And then a repetitive noise, _cha-chuck, cha-chuck. Cha-chuck, cha-chuck._

Shou froze. Panic twisted his belly.

A train was coming!

Bright headlights rounded a curve in the tunnel, piercing the tenebrous black.

It was heading straight toward him!

Fear ripped through Shou. There was nowhere for him to go! Even if this was a dream, he didn't seem to be able to get out of it. What would happen if he was hit by a train? Would he just wake up? Would he actually feel the pain? Or, could he actually be . . . _hurt? _For some reason, he thought this last one was a definite possibility. He'd never had a dream like this before. It didn't follow the rules.

The train advanced, howling down the track like a steel behemoth. With nowhere to go, Shou pressed his body flat against the subway wall, and hoped he wouldn't be smashed into oblivion.

The locomotive rumbled down the track.

Closer.

Closer now . . .

_Fwoosh! _A rush of air hit Shou in the face as the train shot past him, mere inches from taking off his nose. The noise of the wheels chugging along the track felt ponderously loud, like nails driving into his skull. Terror dug its claws into him, and he was completely paralyzed, powerless to do anything until the danger was gone. His insides felt like they were trying to jump out of his throat.

At last, the tail end of the train zoomed by, and it disappeared down the tunnel.

Shou leaned over, panting, resting his hands on his knees. Sweat slicked his palms, and he dried them on his jeans.

What was going on here?

Clearly this was no ordinary dream.

Shou glanced behind him. The tunnel there was identical to the tunnel in front of him. He knew he couldn't just stay here, but he had the sense that going back would lead him nowhere. And he had no desire to walk in a direction where the trains would be coming at his back. He had no choice but to walk forward, into the gloom that surrounded him.

He walked, and walked, and walked.

As he proceeded, the globe lights along the walls ahead burst to life to accommodate him, while those behind winked out. The dream was responding, reacting to his presence.

He went on for what felt like hours. His breath became labored; his lungs seared; his legs burned. Time seemed to have no meaning. Or perhaps it was just the opposite. Maybe he was trapped here, in this one . . . _nightmare . . . _for the entire time his body was asleep.

What if he never woke up?

Shou pressed on with a renewed sense of urgency; adrenaline surged through him, relieving his fatigue. This tunnel had to go somewhere. There had to be a way out of this terrible place. He just had to keep on going, keep on moving ahead . . .

He came to an intersection.

Six paths stretched before Shou. Each one was identical to the next.

He felt a pang of doubt.

Which way to go?

_So you're the one,_ whispered a monstrous voice; a growling, sibilant voice that sounded as if it somehow held many voices swirling within it.

Shou whirled about, his heart rate climbing. He looked for the source of the voice. He saw a black silhouette, hovering in the air in front of one of the paths.

_You're the one He picked,_ said a second voice.

Shou found another dark shape floating above one of the branching tunnels.

_He chose you to represent 'them,' did he?_ spoke a third.

_We won't let you win,_ said a fourth.

_We will inherit this world,_ a fifth told him.

_Give up now,_ said a sixth, _before it's too late._

Each and every path was blocked now, guarded by a taunting Shadow. Shou didn't know what to do. He had a powerful intuition that he needed to find a way through, somehow. The very world depended on it; he could feel it in his bones.

But how?

_Persona . . ._

The word bubbled up from the sea of his soul. Shou clutched his chest. What . . . ? What was Persona? He felt a powerful fire in his solar plexus. As if there was something deep within him, yearning to break free. His breath came in short, shallow gasps.

A chuckle, like the sound of grinding gravel, echoed through the space.

An overhead light flared to life.

Shou looked up.

A seventh shadow hung in the air above him, larger than all the others. Where the first six felt indistinct, somehow hazy, this seventh had a ponderous presence. Shou could feel a weight pressing on him, smothering him. It was all he could do to draw air into his lungs. Perspiration popped on his forehead and trailed down his face. Panic overtook him, swirling around his abdomen.

He was in grave danger, he realized.

_Will you prove yourself?_ asked the seventh voice.

That enormous pressure increased, but Shou fought against it. He fought with every ounce of strength he had. He wouldn't let himself be defeated. Not after he'd come this far, struggled so long to get here.

Hadn't he?

Yes, he had! Morigami Academy surfaced in his consciousness. He had already proven himself by being accepted, and he would prove himself again if he had to. He wouldn't stop. He would do whatever he needed to show that he was worthy. Worthy of acceptance, of admiration. Of friendship.

Of love.

Shou grabbed on to those strong feelings like a raft amid stormy seas. He felt himself lifted, supported against the blackness that surrounded him. He raged against the dark, defiant in his unwillingness to yield.

_Everyone thinks they can carry this weight,_ said the seventh voice. _But you . . . You are different. You possess an interesting quality . . . An underlying strength the others lack. Will it be enough to bear this burden?_

_No!_ cried the other six voices.

The seventh paid them no mind. _Seek the truth,_ it said. _Seek, but be wary of what you may find. For what lies at the end is not an easy load to carry._

"I'm strong enough," Shou shouted into the darkness.

_Hmm. Is that so? I suppose we shall see,_ the seventh replied. _We will meet again._

Shou felt himself losing consciousness.

The dark closed in on him . . .

* * *

Monday

April 8, 2013 — Early Morning

_Overcast_

Shou's eyes shot open.

Sweat soaked his back, making his shirt cling to him. Birds sang outside his window.

How long had he been out?

Shou grabbed his phone, which lay on the bed beside him. He checked the time. 0707. He had slept through dinner, and then the entire night. He must have been more tired than he'd originally thought.

The dregs of the nightmare tickled Shou's mind.

Had he forgotten something important, again? First the Velvet Room, and now that strange subway tunnel . . . What was it the voice had said to him? There was something he had to carry, some burden only he was strong enough to hold . . .

He shook his head. Crazy dream stuff. Nothing more.

Swiftly, he went through his drawers. He laid out a school uniform, his schedule, and the textbooks he needed for the day. He was going to be prepared. He meant to show that he was worthy of being at the Morigami Academy.

A new school year was about to begin.


	4. Brand New Days

IV

Monday

April 8, 2013 — Early Morning

_Overcast_

The spring air was crisp; a light breeze blew in from the south, coasting over Morigami Academy's sturdy brick walls, riffling through Shou's hair. He inhaled, enjoying the scent of things _growing_. It was the sweet smell of new life. Yes, this place was far better than he'd anticipated. But the biggest test was yet to come.

Would he fit in?

He glanced down at his dark blue uniform. His blazer was lined with silver trim, and the Roman character "M" was stitched on the lapel.

The clothes were the right size, at least. He grinned.

Above, the sky was a gray blanket, a pall across the sun. It still hadn't changed since yesterday. Shou hoped there would be some real sunlight soon. At least, oddly, there was no humidity.

Shou's gut told him it wasn't going to rain.

_I wonder why . . . _he thought.

He felt a little bit like he was sleepwalking. Like life had become somehow surreal. He stifled a yawn, and rubbed his eyes. Though he'd slept nearly twelve hours, fatigue still gnawed at him. He told himself it was just first day jitters, but really, he knew it was the dreams. Thinking about them made him feel like he'd forgotten the name of an old friend. It was information he obviously possessed, but his mind had temporarily misplaced it.

The more Shou thought about the dreams, the harder they became to remember.

Yet he felt like he was supposed to remember.

Rather than waiting for the trolley, he decided to walk the fifteen minutes to the Classroom Buildings. Maybe the exercise would wake him up.

Besides, he wanted to enjoy the spring colors.

Maples lined the road in front of him, their leaves a vibrant array; some crimson, some pink, others tinged purple. An emerald lawn stretched all the way from the path down to the academy wall. Here and there lay wooden benches, in the dappled shade beneath tree boughs. Shou thought the spots looked kind of romantic.

He imagined sitting on one of those benches with Tachibana.

_Brrriiing brrriiing!_

Shou whirled in time to see Hayabusa jet past on a bicycle, his shinai bag slung over his back, his legs pumping. "See ya, new guy!" he shouted.

Shou exhaled, watching the trail of dust kicked up by Hayabusa's receding form.

If the school accepted carefree guys like Hayabusa, maybe he didn't have anything to worry about.

"Hey, Tanimoto!"

Shou stopped and spotted Tachibana coming up the path behind him. He waved, and waited for her to catch up.

"We missed you at dinner last night," she said.

"Sorry," Shou said.

"Oh, no, it's fine," Tachibana said. "We figured you must have been tired, so we didn't bother you. How did you sleep, anyway?"

Shou shook his head. He told her a little bit about the nightmare he'd had.

She giggled. "I usually get stress dreams during exams. But it makes sense, this being your first day."

He nodded.

Tachibana smiled at him. Then looked down at her shoes.

An awkward silence fell between them.

Shou searched for something to say. Some bit of small talk he could engage her with. He wanted to see that smile again.

But it was Tachibana who spoke first. "So . . . um, I was meaning to ask you . . . Who do you have for homeroom?"

Shou removed his folded schedule from his back pocket. He showed it to her.

"Oh, great, you're in Class B, too!" Tachibana said. "You're going to like Mr. Kudo. He's great. He's young, so he's kind of cool, and super nice. He'll definitely make you feel comfortable."

Shou chuckled.

"Now come on," she said, walking faster. "We don't want to be late!"

* * *

Shou arrived with Tachibana just before the bell. They entered a bright classroom with rows of sturdy, relatively new desks. A large chalkboard took up the front wall, and above Shou could see a flatscreen that slid into the ceiling.

The teacher that greeted them, however, was not the "young" and "cool" Kudo-sensei.

"Everyone settle down, settle down. Kehehehehe." At the head of the class stood a stooped old man, his owlish eyes behind thick glasses, his receding gray hair a wild halo. "I'm Abe-sensei. I'll be your captain on this journey. That's a sailing metaphor. Did you get it? Kehehehe."

"Um, excuse me, Abe-sensei?" Tachibana asked.

"Mm, yes?" He peered at Tachibana from behind his spectacles.

"What happened to Kudo-sensei?"

"That delinquent," Abe muttered. "The youth of today, no sense of responsibility. Shirking their duties, leaving it to the older generation to clean up their messes."

"Sensei?"

"Ah, right. Kudo-sensei." Abe rubbed his gnarled hands together. "He didn't show up to the mandatory faculty meeting earlier this morning. So I was called in at the last minute to replace him."

"Does anyone know why?" Tachibana asked.

"It warms my heart to see students so concerned about their teachers," Abe said. A loud buzz sounded, announcing the start of school. "Now take your seat, take your seat. We're about to start."

Tachibana opened her mouth to say something else, then closed it.

She walked to the back of the classroom and took a desk there. Shou managed to grab a desk nearby. He watched her with concern. Her face looked tight and drawn. Why was she so worried about this Kudo-sensei? Did she have reason to believe something serious had happened? What was their connection?

Abe cleared his throat. He took a sheaf of papers off his desk and read from the top page. "It seems we have a transfer student this year. From Kamikawa. Tanimoto Shou? Please stand and introduce yourself."

Shou swallowed and rose from his desk. He was acutely aware of all the unfamiliar eyes staring at him, weighing him. Would they determine his worth with this fleeting first impression? He did his best meet each of their gazes with confidence — a confidence he did not feel. "I'm Tanimoto," he said. He bowed his head slightly. "Thank you very much for having me."

"Ohohoho," said Abe. "The young man has manners. Something decidedly lacking in the youth of today! I have high hopes for you, Tanimoto-kun. Keep up the good work." He flipped to the next page. "Now, attendance."

As Abe called out the names, Shou looked at Tachibana. She had her head down, and was staring at her cell phone, hidden in her lap. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but knew that this wasn't the time. Besides, he wasn't sure what he could, anyway.

He turned his attention to the rest of the classroom, trying to match the faces and names and ingrain them in his mind. Akiyama, Chino, Ebisawa. There was Endo Takeru, a thin, stern-looking young man with slicked back black hair and glasses. Fujimaki, Funabashi, Hagiwara. He tried to keep track, but it was too difficult to learn everyone's name all at once.

He did pay attention, though, when Abe-sensei called on Sato Sayoko.

A girl to Shou's left answered. He'd been so lost in his own world that he hadn't noticed her before, but now he wasn't sure how he could have missed her.

Tall, elegant, Sato-san was hard to look away from. Her legs were slim, smooth, and muscled. She had high cheekbones and angled, exquisite bone structure. Her black hair, shining in the daylight, was tied back in a ponytail with a large white ribbon.

Shou became aware that he was staring. He quickly looked away, his cheeks reddening. He glanced over at Tachibana, then briefly back at Sato-san. Somehow, he'd found himself between two beautiful women. That was definitely something he could live with.

Suddenly, a _ring-ring-ring _filled the air.

Everyone looked around, and checked their phones.

Everyone except Tachibana. The ringing had startled her for some reason, and she dropped her phone in her bag.

Abe-sensei pulled open the top drawer of the teacher's desk. He removed a ringing cell phone — the culprit. "It seems Kudo-sensei has left his phone," he said. He answered. "Moshi moshi. This is Abe Ichiro, answering for Kudo-san. To whom am I speaking? Hello?" He lowered the phone. "No one there. Youth today. Don't even have the courtesy to properly hang up."

Shou saw that Tachibana had turned pale. Her hand shot up.

"Yes, Tachibana-san?" asked Abe.

"Can I please be excused?" she asked.

"What's so important that you have to leave during the first homeroom?"

"I feel sick," Tachibana said. "It's an emergency."

Abe frowned. "Go on," he said. He waved his hand dismissively at her.

Tachibana gathered her things and left.

Shou watched her go with concern. She really did look ill. What was going on with her?

"Youth today," Abe muttered, "cutting out on the first day of class . . ."

"Hey," whispered a short-haired girl in front of Shou. She leaned in toward another girl to her right. "I heard Tachibana knows Kudo-sensei a little _too _well, if you know what I mean."

"Ohmigosh, I bet that's totally true," the other girl said. "Do you, like, think she knows where Kudo-sensei is? That she went to go see him? Oh, maybe they're in a lovers' quarrel. He's married, you know."

"I know, it's like, so totally . . ."

Shou's face burned, hearing all this about Tachibana-san. His fists clenched. It wasn't right that these girls were jumping to conclusions, passing judgment. And rumors like this, once they got started, spread like wildfires. They were impossible to put out.

He glanced up at Abe-sensei, who was prattling on about the club registration date, and the superiority of the clubs of yesteryear. Shou didn't want to get in trouble on his first day, but he had to say something.

"Stop spreading baseless rumors."

Shou looked to his left.

It was Sato-san who had spoken. She glared at the two girls. They shrank back.

"Who's talking?" Abe crowed. "Ah, Sato-san, I see that it's you. I expected more from the Student Council President. In my day, the Student Council stood for . . ." He rambled on.

Sato blushed, but she held her gaze on the two girls.

Student Council President? Shou was impressed. She was only a second year. And he couldn't imagine what responsibilities the position held in a school like Morigami. She had also proven that she wasn't a President who relied on popularity and people-pleasing to maintain her place. Shou respected that. A lot.

With an effort, he tore his attention away from her and returned it to class.

* * *

Monday

April 8, 2013 — Lunchtime

_Overcast_

After History and English, Class B let out for lunch. Tachibana still hadn't returned. Shou was worried. He resolved to look for her.

Out in the hall, however, he was accosted by a gaggle of girls. They didn't get many transfer students, and wanted to know all about where he was from, what his old school was like . . . and whether he had a girlfriend. Shou couldn't say he minded the attention, but he was starting to feel a little bit overwhelmed when . . .

"Excuse me."

Sato-san stood on the edge of the circle around Shou. The group parted for her.

Shou's stomach did a flip when he saw her approaching, but he maintained his composure and offered her a respectful bow.

She nodded back. "Tanimoto, I just wanted to take a moment and formally introduce myself. I'm Sato Sayoko, the Student Council President. I want to make sure that your experience here is a comfortable one. I take my responsibility very seriously."

Shou thanked her.

She leaned in more closely. "I saw that you arrived with Tachibana this morning. I was wondering if you have any idea where she went."

Shou shook his head.

"I see," replied Sato-san. "Please watch out for her, if you can. I'm concerned that she's missing class on the first day of the semester."

Shou nodded.

Sato-san paused, then lowered her voice. "I also wanted to mention . . . I noticed your reaction to those girls this morning. I won't tolerate their kind of behavior, so please feel comfortable coming to me about anything, Tanimoto-kun." She smiled.

He smiled back.

She bowed her head slightly, then left.

He watched her go, his heart fluttering slightly. She had called him "Tanimoto-kun." That made him smile. She really was something else, that Sato-san.

Just then, he noticed someone staring him down across the hall. Endo Takeru, the boy with the slicked black hair and glasses. He looked at Shou for one second more, then hurried off down the hall after Sato-san.

What was with him?

Shou put it out of mind. There were more important matters, like what had happened to Tachibana. The throng of schoolgirls closed in around him as he tried to push his way out.

"Oi, oi, what's going on here?" asked a familiar voice.

Oh brother, not now.

Hayabusa came strolling down the hallway, his shinai propped against his shoulder — of course. The sea of girls parted for him as he strode casually up to Shou. He looked Shou up and down. "Is this new guy taking advantage of your kindness?" he asked.

"No, senpai," one girl volunteered. "We were just introducing ourselves."

Hayabusa turned to Shou. "Is this true, new guy? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Shou swallowed. Not only was Hayabusa his senpai, but also his dorm mate. And, as a team captain, he would be an influential member of the school. Shou couldn't afford to get on the guy's bad side. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple as he searched for the right response.

Where was the Council President when he needed her?

"You know, I think it's past time I had a private word with Tanimoto-kun here," Hayabusa said.

_Too late!_ Every muscle in his body bunched up; he was ready to bolt. But he didn't. He knew that this was a pivotal moment in his high school existence. If he ran from this bully, he'd forever mark himself as a submissive guy, an easy target.

"Um, senpai, I'm . . . not sure that's necessary," another girl said.

"Of course it is," Hayabusa said. Fire reflected in his eyes. "If you're a real man, you'll suffer my teaching you the rules of this school!"

Geez, of all the melodramatic . . .

Still, now that the challenge had been laid down, he couldn't say no. He had to demonstrate his courage, his honor, his . . . _manliness. _Before the entire school. His heart did a weird little finicky _ker-thump ker-thump_. Oh boy. Here we go.

Shou sucked in a deep breath. "Please take good care of me!" he shouted.

Then he followed Hayabusa down the hallway.

Some of the girls watched Shou go with big, watery eyes. _Kawaii_ . . . he thought. It eased his fear of the coming pain a little.

They rounded a corner.

They were alone.

"So," Hayabusa said. "I told you I had my eye on you."

_Be strong,_ he told himself.

"And I've come to an important decision."

_Wait, what?_

Hayabusa got down on one knee.

Shou's eyes flared with dawning horror. Was this a confession of what they called . . . "boys' love?" Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he wasn't . . .

"Bro," Hayabusa said, with grave solemnity.

_Here it comes!_

"Please let me be your wingman." He pressed Shou's hand to his forehead.

_Whaaaaat?_

Hayabusa stood, his eyes bright with enthusiasm. "There's something about you. You've got that special thing, like they say in French!" He batted his eyelashes. "Tanimoto, what a dreamy guy. He's tall and handsome, his long hair makes him look like a rock star!" He made pouty, kissy faces. "Yeah, and he's so quiet and distant-looking. So mysterious! It just makes me want to get to know him!"

Shou couldn't believe it. This was the real Hayabusa?

Hayabusa clasped his hands together, his eyes practically tearing. "Bro, it's terrible. All the girls just think of me like I'm their big onii-san. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." He waggled his finger at Shou. "But now you've come along, the wise bro-sensei I've been waiting for! You'll help a guy out, won't you?"

How dense was this overzealous guy?

Still, his overflowing energy was . . .

Oddly encouraging?

"Please," Hayabusa said, roughly grabbing Shou's arm, "lend your powers to my cause!"

Shou winced. So dramatic.

But at least he wasn't going to have his head cracked by a shinai. Definitely a victory there.

He looked at Hayabusa. The guy had such hope shining in his eyes. Shou couldn't turn him down. Besides, he was happy to have a friend. He offered Hayabusa hand. "I'll try my best, Hayabusa-senpai," he said.

"Yatta!" he said, and then in English, "High five!"

He and Shou slapped hands.

And it hurt. Oh yes, it hurt. Hayabusa-senpai really was strong. Shou shook out his hand, trying to ease the sting.

"Sorry about that," Hayabusa said. "Oh, and by the way. Call me Kouta."

"Kouta. I'm Shou."

As they shook hands, the warning from the Velvet Room echoed in his head yet again.

_A period of great adversity. A sacrifice._

Shou had a sudden premonition that he'd made an important ally.

. . . But for what?


	5. Investigation

V

Monday

April 8, 2013 — After School

_Overcast_

The school day came to a close, and still no sign of Tachibana. Shou was growing worried.

He walked down the wide, white-walled, dark-tiled halls of Morigami. Across from the classrooms lay a set of large windows that let in copious daylight. Shou shielded his eyes from the glare and headed down the stairs toward the building's lobby. After he'd come to an understanding with Hayabusa — no, Kouta — at lunch, he'd filled him in on everything that happened with Tachibana. They'd decided to meet up at the front of Classroom Building A after school, so they could look for her if she still hadn't shown up.

As Shou descended the stairs, he overheard two male students.

"You heard about Kudo-sensei?" one guy asked.

"Yeah, he was a no-show this morning," the other replied. "No one knows where he is."

The first student shivered. "You think he's one of the Vanished?"

"That's just a dumb rumor."

Shou cleared his throat. _The Vanished_ sounded ominous. He asked what it was.

"You haven't heard?" the first student asked. "Supposedly, people have been going missing around Morigami."

"Yeah, _supposedly_," said the second.

"It's true," said the first. "My friend's cousin's friend. He disappeared."

"Sure he did," said the second guy. He turned to Shou. "Anyway, that's not even the most ridiculous part. The rumor goes that if you ride the metro at night, you'll hear the voices of the Vanished over the train's PA system. But all ghostly, you know."

A queasy, nervous feeling wormed its way through Shou's stomach. Any mention of the metro reminded him of that nightmare with the shadows in the tunnel. He thanked the students for the information and then took the remaining steps two at a time, trying to ignore the cold sweat that had broken on his forehead.

At the bottom of the stairs, he came to an expansive lobby. A huge bay window at the back let in yet more sunshine. There was a large school store installation, with bright, cheerful lights. On its shelves were textbooks; notebooks; pens; paper; snacks; drinks; first aid supplies; and a myriad other odds and ends relevant to school life, from football helmets to fencing epees.

He found Kouta by the shoe cubbies. As always, the guy had his shinai, this time in the shinai bag slung over his shoulder.

Since Tachibana had said earlier that she wasn't feeling well, Shou suggested they check the nurse's office. Maybe she had shown up there.

"I'll show you the way," Kouta said, "but, uh, I'm gonna wait outside, bro."

Shou asked him why.

"The school doctor is, um . . . how do I put this? Predatory?"

Shou's eyebrows shot up. _Predatory?_

"You'll just have to see for yourself," Kouta said.

Kouta took Shou down a corridor on the first floor, in the opposite direction of the stairs Shou had come down. The passed the faculty lounge, and the main office. At the end of the hallway was a door with a sign labeled "Doctor."

Shou nervously opened the door.

To Shou's surprise, inside there appeared to be a full medical suite. There was an intake area, with couches and chairs and magazines. A front desk with a nurse. Behind it, a small hallway with a series of doors, and a placard denoting Patient Rooms A through E. Luckily, this crazy doctor lady was nowhere to be seen. He exhaled and . . .

. . . Felt Kouta shove him inside. He heard the door close behind him.

Panic rose up in Shou, but he clamped down on it. It couldn't possibly be as bad as Kouta was making it out to be. Could it?

Legs wobbly, he walked up to the front desk. He asked politely if Tachibana had come by today.

"Questions about my patients can be addressed to me directly."

Shou spun.

In front of him was the vampiest doctor he'd ever seen. Beneath her white doctor's coat, she wore a red dress that showcased an inappropriate amount of cleavage. Her dark hair was done up with chopsticks, exposing her neck and collarbone. Her eyes were accented with heavy black eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow. She looked Shou up and down and smiled hungrily at him, showing off what he thought were unnaturally pointy canines.

Shou backed up a step.

"Well, aren't you a delightful specimen?" the doctor asked. "I'm Dr. Nagihara Hiromi. But call me Hiromi-chan if you wish." She winked.

Shou was pretty sure he'd be sticking with "Nagihara-sensei."

"What's your name, young man? Tell me what brings you to my clinic."

Shou introduced himself and asked whether Tachibana had been in earlier that day.

"Shou-kun, eh? Let me think. Tachibana. Tachibana . . ." Dr. Nagihara mused. "That doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

Fearing for his well-being, and his very soul, Shou thanked Nagihara-sensei profusely and inched his way toward the door.

"Not so fast," Dr. Nagihara said. She strode up to him, her hips swaying. "You look very weary." She peeled back Shou's eyelids. Her full bosom hung in his face; Shou felt faint, like he was going to pass out or have a nosebleed. "I practice traditional eastern medicine as well as the western sciences, you know. All illness derives from depleted vital energy, and yours is very depleted. I can tell."

Shou gulped.

"Fortunately, there are many very pleasurable ways to replenish it." Nagihara ran a finger down his chest.

"Um . . . thank-you-very-much-goodbye!" Shou blurted.

Then he fled into the hall; Dr. Nagihara's tittering laughter followed him.

Outside, Shou leaned against the wall, panting, his face ashen.

"So?" Kouta asked him. "Do you still have all your parts?"

"That's not what you should be asking about!" Shou turned bright red.

"Ah, right. Sorry. Anything on Tachibana?"

Shou shook his head.

Kouta groaned. "Man, where could she have gotten off to?" Then, suddenly, realization dawned on his face. "I know! Bro, let's ask Oshima-san. If she went anywhere outside of school, he'll know."

Shou looked at him questioningly. Oshima-san?

"He's the trolley driver," Kouta said. "Come on."

* * *

Just under ten minutes later, Shou and Kouta boarded the 16:00 trolley. They decided to wait until the car emptied out a bit before they talked to Oshima-san, so they sat in the back and enjoyed the scenery as the trolley headed down the pathway to the dormitories.

Shou continued to feel uneasy about the rumors he'd heard, the people called "the Vanished." He decided to bring it up to Kouta.

"The Vanished? That's a bunch of superstitious nonsense, bro," Kouta said. "Every year it's something. My first year here, they said the first floor girls' bathroom was haunted. The next year, the rumor was that if you went out by the Morigami statue at midnight, it would wink at you. Now it's the Vanished. It's totally made up."

Shou nodded. Of course it was made up. He hadn't actually been thinking that it was real, had he? Those dreams were really getting the better of him, making him think things he never would have thought if he was in his right mind. These dumb rumors only played into those fears. Best he put them out of mind.

After the dorms, the trolley looped back around toward the school entrance. They passed through the front gate and into the city. The idyllic school campus gave way to parks and well-groomed city blocks, populated by young men and women walking dogs and pushing their children in strollers. Oshima-san stopped the trolley at each of the three nearest metro lines — through them, there was access to just about anywhere in the city.

After the third and final metro stop, Oshima-san swung the trolley back toward the academy for his next round. Shou and Kouta were the only ones left. They moved up to the front of the vehicle.

"Oi, Oshima-san," said Kouta.

"You kids just along for the ride, or what?" Oshima asked.

Shou explained how they were looking for Tachibana.

"Yeah, I saw Tachibana-san earlier today. Dropped her off at the Aragawa station. She's probably just visiting Kudo-san again."

"Wait a second," Kouta said. "She went to visit him, like, at his home?"

"Of course," Oshima-san said.

Shou shared a dubious look with Kouta. Could it be true, what those girls had said about Tachibana? Could she really have an inappropriate relationship with this Kudo-sensei?

"You know where Kudo-sensei lives?" Kouta asked.

Oshima nodded. "On days where there aren't many riders, I usually drop him off at his door step."

Shou asked Oshima-san for directions to Kudo-sensei's. He said the Student Council President had tasked him with making sure Tachibana was all right, which wasn't exactly the truth, but it was close enough. Oshima agreed to give them directions from the Aragawa line.

They were dropped off right in front of the metro station, heralded by a bright white sign with two blue "M"s superimposed on each other, for Morigami Metro. "Here," Oshima-san said, "I have a spare metro card. For the first time rider." He grinned.

Shou gratefully accepted the card.

Inside, the station was a clean run of gray-tiled walls and floors, with florescent lights overhead. Shou found himself worrying again about his weird dream. There was no need to be afraid of the subway, was there? No matter how many times he told himself it was silly, he couldn't shake his unease.

They caught the northbound train, charging into the station like a massive metal bullet. Inside, the car was packed, and he and Kouta were forced to stand.

They rode for two stops, then disembarked.

No evil shadows came to eat them.

Above, Shou found that they were in the grittier, more urban section of the city. Sidewalks were worn; bits of discarded litter tossed in the light breeze like fallen leaves. On the block just outside the subway lay a strip of eateries, from takoyaki to Wild Duck Burger.

"We should stop for food after," Kouta said. "You've gotta try the Majesty Bowl at Ramen no Ou."

Shou chuckled at the place's name, "Ramen King." Still, food was a good idea. He hadn't had time to eat much at lunch, and his stomach felt hollow. Hopefully they would find Tachibana, and she would join them.

Following Oshima's instructions, they walked the couple blocks north to their destination. Building 2 was a small townhouse, exactly what might be expected for a teacher at a prestigious school. Shou and Kouta walked up the steps to the front door. Kouta's finger hovered over the buzzer. "Whaddya think?" he asked. "Should we do this?"

Shou's belly churned with anxiety, but he nodded.

Kouta pressed down on the buzzer.

The seconds ticked by.

Shou shuffled his feet, fidgeted with his hands. Why did he feel so nervous? Maybe it was the thought of intruding on a school professor. Or perhaps it was the possibility of finding Tachibana had compromised herself somehow. She really didn't seem like the type who would do something that, but really he'd known her for all of a day. He didn't have a clue what Tachibana was actually like. All he had were impressions and assumptions.

"Hello?" asked a female voice.

Shou and Kouta shared a look. "Is that . . .?" Kouta asked.

Shou nodded.

"Hey, uh, is that you, Tachibana?" Kouta said into the buzzer's microphone. "It's Kouta and Shou, er, Tanimoto. We—"

_Click._

Kouta turned to Shou. "Did she just hang up on me?"

Shou shrugged, feeling bewildered. If Tachibana refused to talk to them, what could they do? They would have little choice but to head back to the dorm, he thought. Shou was about to try the buzzer himself when he heard the sound of someone unlocking the door. It swung open.

Tachibana stood in the doorway. "What are you guys doing here?" she demanded.

Kouta grimaced and looked at Shou. "You tell her," he said.

_Gee, thanks big guy._

Shou turned to Tachibana, meeting her gaze despite the anger there. "We were worried about you," he said honestly.

"You were . . . worried about me?" she repeated.

Kouta nodded emphatically.

She sighed heavily, her whole body slumping as if their visit was the most onerous thing in the world. And yet, Shou was certain he saw the hint of a smile on her lips. "I guess you guys can come inside," she said.

* * *

Kudo-sensei's home was cozy, tastefully furnished in a traditional style. Tachibana led them into a small living room, replete with a futon, and a low table surrounded by zabuton cushions. Wall-mounted shelves held framed photographs, as well as Kudo's diplomas.

At the table sat a pale, drawn-looking woman. She was probably in her late twenties, but at the moment she looked older due to her red-rimmed eyes, the worry etched on her face. She sipped a cup of tea, and her hand shook.

"This is Kudo Misaki-san, Kudo-sensei's wife. Misaki-san, these are my friends. They're going to help me find your husband." She glanced at Shou and Kouta, determination burning. "Isn't that right, guys?"

Shou could do nothing but nod.

"Anyway," Tachibana said, "they just came to meet me so I wouldn't have to go home alone. We're going to find him, Misaki-san. I promise."

Kudo's wife sniffled into a handkerchief. "Arigato, Emi-chan," she said.

They bid Kudo Misaki farewell and headed outside.

On the front steps, Kouta asked Tachibana, "Mind telling us what that's all about?"

"Since you guys are sticking your noses in where they don't belong," she said, "you can wait until we get some food. I'm starving."

Shou smiled. Food sounded like a very good idea.

* * *

Ramen no Ou was a quaint, intimate place — the opposite of what Shou expected from its grandiose name. The interior was all wood, and seating was limited to a polished dark wooden bars set around the circumference of the restaurant, with accompanying stools. At present, the restaurant was packed, and they had to wait several minutes for seats.

"Are you sure this is worth it?" Tachibana asked.

"Trust me," Kouta said.

Kouta ordered two Majesty Bowls, one for Shou, and one for himself. Shou wasn't sure what he was getting into, but the dish's name was, well, _majestic_. And the place was clearly popular. It was worth giving a shot.

Tachibana ordered a small shoyu ramen with chicken and boiled egg.

"Aw, live a little, Emi-chan," Kouta said.

"I don't think I can eat as much as you, senpai," she said. She smiled faintly.

A little bit later, a steaming, overflowing bowl of ramen was set before Kouta. It was filled with beef, chicken, pork, leeks, onions, bean sprouts, and more; five halves of boiled egg floated in the broth; and, of course, it was piled with tons upon tons of noodles.

Another of these monstrosities was put in front of Shou.

He stared at his Majesty Bowl in awe. How the heck had he let Kouta talk him into ordering this? He didn't think he'd be able to finish it in three separate sittings, much less one. As he stared into the depths of the bowl, he found himself mesmerized by the swirls of the ramen and the chunks of the meat. The smell of beef stock in the broth was strong. He felt like he was being pulled headlong into the Noodle Universe.

Could he possibly finish this? He needed understanding to know his limits, knowledge to control his pace, courage to face the unending sea of noodles, and the diligence to persevere through this colossal challenge.

It soon became clear that Shou was not yet strong enough the conquer the trial that was the Majesty Bowl.

Yet in attempting this task, he felt his personality had grown tremendously.

They finished their meals in silence. Shou became acutely aware of his many questions, waiting to be answered. He knew Tachibana must be aware that they were expecting her to explain. But he didn't want to push her. For whatever reason, he could see that she was uncomfortable talking about this. He wanted to tell her that it was okay, that they were all friends here, but . . . was that really true?

Why was it that he felt such a profound connection to Tachibana? And to Kouta, as well?

Even though they'd only met a day ago, Shou really did feel like they were his friends. Like he was bonded to them somehow . . .

Movement caught his attention. A fluttering of azure wings outside the ramen shop. A shimmering, sapphire butterfly floated past Shou's eyes.

Though a pane of glass separated him from the butterfly, Shou reached for it.

"Hey, are you listening, Tanimoto?"

Shou snapped back to attention. Tachibana was looking at him earnestly. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Are you ready for me to explain what's going on?" she asked.

Shou looked to Kouta, and they both nodded.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," Tachibana said. "Like, the way, way beginning." She stared into her mostly empty ramen bowl, biting her bottom lip. "Well. Um. I'm an orphan, you see."

An orphan?

Shou felt a pang of sympathy. Things were tough with just his dad, but at least they had each other. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her.

He offered her his best reassuring smile.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that, guys," Tachibana said. She turned red. "That's why I don't like telling anyone. People always look at me . . . just like how you're looking at me."

Shou averted his eyes, feeling like a fool. He hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings, only offer his support. He needed to improve at expressing himself properly.

He looked over at Kouta, who was frowning and deliberately not looking at Tachibana, instead stirring the remnants of his food with his chopsticks.

Neither of them had expected to hear such a personal confession.

"A-anyway . . ." Tachibana said. She folded her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. "Haruo-niisan, erm, Kudo-sensei . . . grew up in the same orphanage I did. Even after he turned eighteen, he always came back and visited us little kids. He's a brother to me. He's my . . . precious family."

Shou wanted to comfort her. Take her hand. Lend her his strength.

But he didn't have enough courage.

Tachibana looked like she was fighting back tears, but she went on. "We spoke on the phone last night, about how excited I was to finally have him in class. He was at the school, going over his lesson plan." She sniffed. "But something's been up with him lately. He said he hasn't been sleeping well recently, that he's been having nightmares. He said some . . . weird things. Like that his mind was playing tricks on him, making him think shadows were following him when he rode the metro."

Shou shivered.

"Haruo-niisan told me he was probably going to take a cab home," Tachibana said, "but when he spoke to Misaki-san later, he told her he was going to leave in five minutes and take the subway." Her hands balled into fists. "And then he left his phone at the school, and disappeared." She turned to them, her eyes watery, but her expression full of conviction. "I can't explain why. But I just know that something is wrong. Something bad has happened to him. I can _feel_ it."

Shou watched her intently. He couldn't very well discount her premonitions when he'd been having so many strange feelings himself. Was it possible that something serious had happened to Kudo-sensei?

Tachibana covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, you guys. I must sound like I'm crazy. Or just freaking out."

Shou smiled at her. "What can we do to help?" he asked.

* * *

Monday

April 8, 2013 — Evening

_Overcast_

After paying for their meals — which amounted to a whopping ¥3,500 for Shou — they left Ramen no Ou. Kouta had gotten his bowl for free, since he'd managed to eat the whole thing.

"Sorry, bro," Kouta said. "How was I supposed to know you wouldn't be able to finish?"

Inwardly, Shou groaned. How could Kouta _not_ have known? To finish that Majesty Bowl was an insurmountable task for normal human beings!

After eating, they stopped by the local police precinct and asked if there had been any incidents or accidents involving someone with Kudo-sensei's description. They turned up nothing. Tachibana told the local officers that she was Kudo's foster sister, and filed a missing person's report.

Afterward, they tried calling the hospitals to see if Kudo had shown up there.

But still, they found nothing.

By then it was getting dark. "We should probably head back to the dorm soon," Kouta said. "We can pick this up tomorrow."

"Yeah," Tachibana said. "I guess . . . maybe he'll have turned up by then. Or we'll have something new to go on."

Shou nodded. He wished he could have done more to help. He felt powerless right now.

Tachibana called Kudo Misaki on her cell phone and let her know the bad news. Then the three of them headed back to the Aragawa line station. Now that the after-work rush had passed, the platform was much calmer. After five minutes, the train arrived.

They boarded, and managed to grab seats.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Tachibana said. "Where could he have gone? Without telling anyone?"

"I'm sure it's something silly," said Kouta. "Maybe he forgot his keys, and uh, couldn't get into the house, couldn't call because he left his cell phone too, so . . . he decided to stay in a hotel?"

"That doesn't explain why he didn't show up for class today," Tachibana said.

The lights on the train began to flicker.

_Flickaflickaflickaflickaflick._

Shadows danced on the walls.

Shou glanced around. An inexplicable sick feeling squirmed its way into his abdomen.

_Flickaflickaflickaflickaflick._

What was this?

The atmosphere had changed. The air felt like it was pressing in around him, noxious and heavy.

_Flickaflickaflickaflickaflick._

Shou felt a hand on his arm. He found Tachibana clinging to him, her eyes wide. "Something's not right," she said.

"What the hell's happening?" Kouta shouted. "Quit messing with the lights!"

Then, as suddenly as the flickering had begun, it stopped.

Shou took a deep breath and rose from his seat. Whatever was happening, it wasn't over; of that, he was certain. Though the lights had steadied, their illumination was much dimmer, leaving the train car subsumed in shadow. Further, the light had taken on a sickly, greenish cast. Outside the train's windows, he could see only darkness.

He looked over the car.

It was empty.

"Where did everyone go?" Tachibana asked.

Splashes of something dried and flaky and blackish covered the walls of the car. Kouta grimaced. "Is this . . . blood?"

Fear spread its way through Shou's limbs. This was it. Whatever it was that he'd been waiting for. Whatever it was that he'd been scared of since he started having those dreams.

There was an electric whine as the train's PA system turned on.

"Hello there," a voice crackled over the speakers.

Tachibana turned toward the source of the voice with a look of terror.

"This is Kudo Haruo-san speaking," said the voice, distorted by static. "I'll be your conductor this evening."

"Haruo-niisan!" Tachibana yelled. "Haruo, can you hear me?"

"It is my pleasure to take you all to the place of my youth," Kudo's voice said. "Please enjoy your stay!"

"Is this the Vanished?" Kouta asked. "This can't be happening!"

"Haruo-niisan!" Tachibana screamed.

_Screeeeeeeee! _

They were all thrown back into their seats as the train jerked to a halt.

An automated voice played over the PA. "Final stop: Morigami Home for Children. Please watch your step as you leave the train."

"Oh God," Tachibana whispered.

Slowly, the doors opened . . .


	6. Into the Shadow World

First, a huge thanks to **MoldyJellyBean**, **Azure Blade of Chaos**, **Miss Hanamura**, and **JustAFerret**. I really appreciate the reviews, guys. They encourage me to keep going. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, and I look forward to hearing more responses on the work!

Also, as a special treat, I've done a sketch of the main character Shou. I've realized I can't post the link here, so you can find it in my profile.

Hopefully I'll do more in the future. :D

* * *

VI

Monday

April 8, 2013 — Evening

_Overcast_

"Final stop: Morigami Home for Children. Please watch your step as you leave the train."

"Oh God," Tachibana whispered.

Slowly, the doors opened . . .

Outside the train loomed a large, decrepit brick building on a hill — the orphanage. Shou didn't understand. They should have been underground. How had they gotten outside?

He took a tentative step out of the train. Dead grass crunched beneath his feet. Above his head, the sky roiled and churned with heavy clouds. He squinted. The clouds were moving in a pattern, forming a spiral, a vortex. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

"Don't go," Tachibana shouted.

Shou turned, and saw her clinging to one of the train's metal poles.

Kouta, meanwhile, stood halfway between them. His head swiveled from Shou to Tachibana and back again, trying to decide what to do.

Shou looked at the orphanage. He could feel a dark presence there, venomous and corrupt. If they wanted to get to the bottom of what had happened to Kudo-sensei, they had to go. He could feel it in his bones. Only in this strange place could they find the answers they sought. Shou was sure of it.

"Please don't make me go in there," Tachibana begged.

Silently, Shou reached his hand out to her. What sort of memories did this place hold for Tachibana? He didn't know, but they must be painful for her to react like this. She would need his support if they were going to get to the bottom of things.

Reluctantly, Tachibana grabbed on to Shou's hand. She shut her eyes tightly, and Shou pulled her out of the train, onto the dry, dead lawn.

_Kra-koom!_ A bolt of purple lightning flashed overhead.

Tachibana screamed and threw her arms around Shou's neck.

Shou turned bright red.

"Oi, get a room, you two!" Kouta strode out of the train.

Tachibana hurriedly let go of Shou. "I was startled, that's all!" she said.

"Yeah, sure," Kouta said. Again, lightning cracked above.

Shou turned his gaze toward the orphanage. In place of a door was some sort of portal — twisting circles of black and red. Loathe as he was to admit, he knew that they would have to pass through. It was their only hope at rescuing Kudo-sensei and solving this mystery.

Hoping the others would follow his lead, Shou walked toward the portal. One step in front of the other, that's all there was to it. Unbidden, images of his dreams rushed through his mind. They had been so hard to remember before, but now Igor and the Velvet Room and that tunnel with all those dark shadows seemed as real to him as this decaying orphanage. Was this space no longer in reality, but rather somewhere between dreaming and waking?

"Wait," Tachibana said. Shou felt her hand on his wrist. "Are you sure we should go?"

Shou nodded.

With Tachibana holding fast to him, and Kouta backing him up, Shou walked through the orphanage entrance.

* * *

The first thing that Shou noticed was the smell of death.

He covered his nose and fought down the urge to gag. What was this awful stench? What had happened here?

The orphanage was in a serious state of disrepair. A large room stretched before Shou and his friends, the wooden floorboards shoddy and broken, the wall paint cracked and faded and peeling. Row after row of rickety bunk beds filled the space, their sheets crumpled or tossed off, their mattress stained and torn up. A lone light bulb swung on a wire overhead.

Was this where Tachibana had actually lived?

"What happened to this place?" she murmured.

"It wasn't like this when you stayed here, was it?" Kouta asked.

"No," Tachibana said. "Thankfully. If you imagined this all cleaned up, you'd have a good idea, though."

Shou nodded. He couldn't imagine living in a place with so many kids, with so little privacy. To have a life where no one really loved you; at least, not any more than all the countless other children you shared a space with. Was this why Kudo-sensei was so important to Tachibana? Because, out of everyone she'd grown up with, he was the only one that she regarded as her true family?

He stepped deeper into the gloomy space, determined to get to the bottom of this. His foot hit against something hard.

He gasped.

There was a body on the floor. A small body.

A child's body.

"What is it?" Tachibana asked.

Shou held up a hand, urging her to stay back.

Now that he looked around, he saw that the orphanage was littered with bodies, all the same size and shape as the one in front of him. Kids. But . . .

He examined the corpse more closely. It was so hard to see in the current lighting. Yet he was sure of one thing.

These weren't actual kids.

They were something else. They looked like lumps of darkness in the shape of children, providing the illusion that they had once been real human beings. But the more Shou studied the body, the more he became convinced that these had never been living people.

_Shadows,_ said a voice.

Shou whirled, looking for the source. It took him a moment to understand that the voice had spoken from _inside him_. Neither Tachibana nor Kouta appeared to have heard it.

He shivered. He didn't have the slightest clue what was going on.

Tachibana cried out, then. Shou rushed to her, and found that she had discovered one of the strange bodies. She fell to her knees. "It's horrible," she whimpered. "Who did this? They're dead. They're all dead!"

"Whaddya talkin' about?" Kouta asked. "These are just lumps." He nudged one with his foot.

Shou knelt beside her, looking into her panicked eyes. Could she not tell that these weren't real people? What was she seeing?

"Lumps?" Tachibana said. "They're kids! Someone . . . someone killed them . . . Someone killed all of them!"

Shou grabbed Tachibana's hand in his. His other hand grabbed her cheek, and he forced her to meet his gaze. Clearly, she was seeing something that wasn't actually there. "Snap out of it!" he told her.

Her eyes widened. "Tanimoto . . . kun?" She looked around. "I . . . I . . ."

"Do you like it?" asked the voice of Kudo-sensei.

The hairs on Shou's arms stood on end. He rose, turning toward the sound.

"H-Haruo-niisan," Tachibana said.

In front of them stood Kudo Haruo, dressed in a rumpled blue-gray suit and red tie. His black hair was wild and unkempt. He greeted them with a deranged grin. There was something very, very wrong about him. His eyes glowed a horrifying yellow.

"Haruo-niisan," Tachibana repeated. "Is that you?"

"Emi-neechan, I was hoping you would show up here," he said. "Isn't it wonderful? This is the world I've created. A world where poor children like us no longer have to suffer."

"Suffer?" Tachibana demanded. "They're all dead!"

"Exactly!" Kudo exclaimed. "I'm so glad you understand, Emi-neechan. Society doesn't want us. They cast us out like trash. We have no place with them. We're only taking up space, clogging up the machinery of civilization." He grinned. "So, of course, we should all just die!"

"You're wrong," Tachibana cried. "You're not Haruo-niisan! He would never think like that. And neither would I!"

"Are you so sure?" asked another voice.

From the darkness of the orphanage emerged another figure.

Somehow, it was Tachibana. Another Tachibana.

With glowing yellow eyes.

Her . . . Shadow.

"A second Emi-chan?" Kouta asked. "Seriously? This is too weird. Do you have a twin or something?"

Tachibana didn't answer him. She was staring at the second version of her. "Who . . . who are you?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Shadow Tachibana.

"I don't know you," Tachibana said.

"But you do," Shadow Tachibana said. "And I know you. I know how terrified you are of being worthless. That you're scared of taking up everyone else's air. You're just a poor, sad orphan who doesn't deserve any kind of happiness."

"That's . . . that's not . . ."

"It's not true?" asked Shadow Tachibana. "Aw, who are you kidding? Even Haruo-niisan sees it. But you're such an ungrateful little girl. You don't appreciate anything that you're given. All you're good for is wallowing in your own misery. Haruo has created this world to put an end to your suffering, and you have the nerve to reject it!"

"I don't want this!" Tachibana shouted.

"Stop deluding yourself. Aren't you the one who lies awake at night, wondering if everyone would be better off if you just died?"

Shou looked at Tachibana in shock. Did she really think those things? How could she believe that anyone would be better off if she was gone?

"Emi-chan," Kouta said, stunned. "You don't actually . . . ?"

But Tachibana wasn't listening. She collapsed to the ground, weeping. "How . . . ? How do you know this?" she asked the other her.

"Because," said Shadow Tachibana, "I'm you."

"No," Tachibana whispered.

A sense like alarm bells went off in Shou's mind. He had a premonition that whatever Tachibana was about to say, he had to stop her. He reached for her, trying to clamp a hand over her mouth.

But he was too late.

"You're not me!" Tachibana screamed.

A blinding light filled the room, followed by a rush of wind and smoke. Shou shielded his eyes with his arm, while his stomach did backflips. Whatever had just happened, they were in horrible danger.

"Gyahahahaha!" Bone-chilling laughter rang through the room.

The smoke cleared.

A massive white creature filled the room, resembling an enormous swan, with black markings along its head. Its ribs were bare and fleshless — a cage of bone. Inside the ribs' dark recesses, a little girl's doll hung from a noose; it swayed like a pendulum.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kouta shouted. "What the hell is this crap?" He grabbed his shinai from the bag on his back and adopted a ready stance.

Tachibana lay on the ground nearby, unmoving.

"Go, my Emi-neechan!" the Shadow Kudo said to the swan, clapping his hands.

The swan surged forward.

Shou grit his teeth, staring down the beast in front of him.

His heart beat painfully in his chest. _Thud-thud. Thud-thud._

The swan-thing reared back its head, its top feathers brushing the ceiling. It loosed a massive shriek, and both Shou and Kouta fell to their knees, hands pressed over their ears.

"Bro, we gotta go," Kouta said. "I'm gonna grab Emi-chan and let's get out of here!"

_Open thy eyes,_ spoke that inner voice from earlier. _Face thy inner self, and let thy power . . . spring forth!_

Shou froze. His . . . inner self?

In the farthest corners of Shou's heart, a question echoed: who was he, Tanimoto Shou?

A son, a student, a friend. Someone who always wanted the best for others.

But . . . was that all he was?

There was a part of him that only wanted what was best for himself, he realized. A part that sought relationships, human connections, simply for his own gratification. That got into the best high school for the sake of feeling good about himself.

Was he really so shallow?

Yes, he realized. He was.

But that was only a portion of a greater whole: his real, true self. His real self incorporated both the good and bad aspects of his personality, the parts he most wanted to repress. And by recognizing his weakness, baring it for all to see, he could work to eventually overcome it.

A warm glow surrounded Shou.

A playing card drifted in front of him, marked with a masked face.

He grabbed the card, crushed it in his grip.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Kouta yelled.

"Persona!" Shou bellowed.

An incredible light erupted around Shou. No, it erupted _from_ him. He could feel the warmth pouring from his heart. That voice echoed in his mind again. _I am thou. Thou art I._ He became aware of a presence rising out of him, filling him with an incredible sense of power. His hands closed into fists.

Was this . . . Persona?

He gazed upon this new being in awe. Clad in shining golden armor, and wielding a mighty scepter, its name rang out in Shou's mind. _Adam, Progenitor of Man._ _My Persona._

Though semi-transparent, his Persona was as solid, as _real_ to him as anything. Adam turned its visored gaze on Shou, its bright eyes shining beneath the slits in its helmet. Shou had the strangest sense that it was asking him if he was ready.

Shou nodded.

"Wha-wha-what's going on here?" Kouta stammered. "This is getting too crazy, bro!" He had Tachibana slung over his shoulder. He looked up at Shou's Persona, then at the enormous swan monster bearing down on them. "You're not really gonna fight that thing, are you?"

Shou looked back at his friend, and smiled.

He _would_ fight. For Tachibana's sake. For Kouta's.

Even for Kudo-sensei, who'd been overtaken by darkness.

Yes, he would fight.

And he would win.

"Adam, go!"


	7. I'll Face Myself!

**Author's Note: **If you own any of the Persona OSTs, now's a great time to put on some sweet battle music. :)

* * *

VII

Monday

April 8, 2013 — Evening

_Overcast_

Shou charged across the orphanage, his heart thundering like a battle drum. His Persona was with him, buoying him, saturating his body with a strength and speed he'd never known.

The swan creature that had been Tachibana's Shadow screeched at Shou again, unleashing piercing sound waves that rippled the very air. Though before Shou had been driven to his knees, with the power of Persona he stood up to the onslaught, pressing through. The attack slowed his advance, yet still he moved ahead.

The Shadow shut its mouth and settled back on its haunches, preparing for another attack.

"Look out!" Kouta shouted from behind him.

But Shou was ready. _Bash it! _

The Shadow swan lashed out with a heavy wing, and Shou dove to the side, even as his Persona, Adam, launched itself at the creature. Following Shou's command, Adam swung its scepter like a club, cracking the beast's beak. The Shadow cried out in pain. Shou winced as well, feeling some of his own life force channeled into the attack. Using his Persona's special attacks carried with it a heavy cost.

Shou rolled as massive, wickedly taloned feet tried to stomp him into oblivion. He had never been in a fight before, but with a Persona at his side he didn't feel scared. He felt strong. He felt like he'd been waiting for this his entire life.

He leaped to his feet just in time to avoid another hit. He needed something more powerful, something . . . His eyes widened as an unknown word formed in his mind. "Agi!"

Adam raised its gauntlet, and a blast of flame overtook the Shadow. Shou felt another drain, this time from the spiritual energy within his soul. The creature howled in pain; its feathers blackened and caught fire. It fell to the ground, desperately fluttering its wings to put out the blaze.

Was it weak to fire? It looked that way!

_Chance!_ _Time for an all-out attack!_

He had only his fists, but they, along with Adam's power, would have to suffice. Shou clambered up the Shadow, grabbing on to smoldering feathers as he went. They weren't real feathers; they were made of a hard, metallic substance. Yet they were still flammable. Perhaps it wasn't the overt physical properties that were important in this world, but rather some internal mechanism or elemental weakness that rendered this creature vulnerable to flame.

He shook his head, clearing his mind. No time to think about that now!

With a grunt, he heaved himself up onto the Shadow's neck. The only thought in his mind was that he would break the thing's skull, with his bare hands if he had to. His Persona would give him the force to do it.

The Shadow began to buck and thrash. It twisted its long neck, trying to snap him in two with its powerful beak, but Shou was in just the right position that it couldn't reach. Frantically, he continued his climb. Just another couple meters and he'd be right on top of its head! He had to make it. He had to . . .

The swan bounded to its feet and jumped.

Shou's mouth opened in a silent scream of pain as the bird smashed him into the ceiling. He could no longer maintain his grip. Suddenly, he was falling, falling . . .

Had he been too overconfident? Had his actions sent him and his friends to their doom?

He closed his eyes, despair tearing at his heart, and waited for the terrible impact that would shatter his body.

"Hang on, broooooo!"

Shou's stomach jumped into his throat as his descent abruptly stopped.

He opened his eyes. Kouta had set aside Tachibana and caught him.

Shou smiled. "Kouta," he said. "Thanks."

For a moment, Kouta seemed mesmerized by Shou's expression. Then he yelled, "Gah!" and made a face like he'd smelled unagi that had been sitting in the sun for three days. "Why is it that I'm the one who saved you, but you're the one who seems all cool in the end?"

"Sorry."

"Just get outta my arms, okay?" He dumped Shou unceremoniously on the floor.

Shou stood and brushed himself off, grinning.

Why was it that, in the face of mortal danger, he felt so happy to be alongside his friends?

The swan loosed another shrill cry and flapped its wings, stirring up a storm of wind and dust. Shou plodded forward, ready to engage it once more.

"Be careful, bro," Kouta said. "I don't know if I'll be able to catch you again."

Shou nodded. Kouta was right. He needed to go about this in a different way. Unarmed, he realized he simply lacked the means to beat this thing. But his Persona could do it. Shou would just have to be a distraction, and hope he could open this thing up to a critical hit from Adam.

He darted left, waving his arms. Mentally, he commanded Adam to flank the thing.

"Get him, get him, Emi-neechan," chanted the Shadow Kudo, cheering on the swan.

The swan roared and made another wing swipe at Shou. He ducked under it and grabbed on to its back, as if he was going to climb it again. He wasn't sure how much more health he had left to be sapped by Adam's abilities. He could lose just as easily by sucking himself dry, leaving himself helpless.

He had to end this with one more attack.

The bird whirled, batting at Shou, trying to shake him off. He clung to the creature with every ounce of strength and willpower that he had.

It was time to strike!

_Adam, Kill Rush!_

From behind, Shou's Persona charged at the bird, scepter spinning like a baton in its metal fist.

It struck the Shadow once!

Twice!

Thrice!

At the last blow, the bird unleashed a cry so loud that it rattled Shou's ribcage. He thought his eardrums might burst. But it had been what he'd been waiting to hear. A death cry. Adam's last hit had been a critical one.

With a shudder, the bird collapsed. The battle finished, Shou's Persona sank back into the space within his heart.

"No, Emi-neechan!" Shadow Kudo howled.

Motes of glimmering particles rose up from the swan, and its monstrous form dissipated as if made of dust. Kneeling on the ground, panting, was the Shadow Tachibana. "Hmph," it said. It rose to its feet.

"You . . . you're . . ." It was the real Tachibana. She had come to. Now she stood, facing her Shadow. "You're not . . ."

Shou looked at her.

Tachibana was shaking, like a leaf in a strong wind; her fists clenched and unclenched. Her jaw was tight; her eyes wide and staring. She was having trouble accepting the truth. This Shadow _was_ Tachibana. She had to recognize that.

Shou hesitated, his pulse beating more quickly, and then put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he said.

"Tanimoto?"

"You're still you," he said. "Who you've always been." He met her eyes with quiet confidence.

"I . . . I . . ."

"It's true," Kouta said. "You're the same Emi-chan as always. So don't let this yellow-eyed jerk convince you otherwise!"

She took a deep, ragged breath. "Guys . . . thank you." She turned toward her Shadow, and took a step towards it. She reached out her hand. "I guess . . . I was too scared to admit it," she said. Her voice cracked with pain and grief, but still she went on. "I couldn't accept that I hated myself so much." Her mouth pulled into a sorrowful smile, her eyes brimming with sadness. "I couldn't accept that I thought I was . . . worthless.

"But I've realized something. Something really important." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Even if I was born without a place in this world . . . I can make a place. For myself. And for all the people I care about." Her fingers twined around her Shadow's hand. "It hurts so much . . . but I see it now. All those horrible things I've thought about myself, they're all me. _You're_ me . . . and I'm you. But it doesn't mean we have to give up. Let's keep going. Together."

A benevolent voice whispered in Shou's mind: _The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest . . ._

A powerful light exploded from Shadow Tachibana's body. From it rose a shimmering, transparent, majestic figure. A white helmet with black swan-like markings covered its face; it wore huge white pauldrons and a white breastplate; its arms were garbed in flexible black rings; its hands were fitted with wickedly sharp, clawed gauntlets. Enormous white wings spread out from its back.

"_Rakhel_," Tachibana whispered in awe. "My Persona."

Tears formed at the corners of Shou's eyes as well, and he brushed them away. He was proud of Tachibana, he realized. She was so strong; far stronger than he. The suffering she had experienced was so far beyond what he had ever known. He understood then that he would do whatever it took to stand by her side and fight until the end, never giving up, never surrendering.

"Gyehehehe . . ."

Damn, he'd forgotten about Kudo! Shou's gaze swiveled to the teacher's Shadow.

"You come in here . . . and mess with my beloved world!"

Shou took a step back. He felt exhausted. All his strength had been expended fighting against Tachibana's Shadow. He didn't think he had it in him to fight another battle. But maybe Tachibana herself could . . .

Before Shou could finish the thought, Tachibana collapsed to her knees.

"I'll kill you," Shadow Kudo raged. "Gyahahaha! I'll kill you all!"

"I can still fight . . ." Tachibana said.

"Like hell you can," said Kouta. "You can barely stand."

"I have to help . . . Haruo-niisan," she said.

The room shook. Shadow Kudo raised its arms, and its figure began to grow and distort.

"It's going berserk!" Kouta shouted.

Shou nodded. It was just no good. They had to run. Shou glanced back over his shoulder, making sure that the path out was clear. It was then he spotted a huddled figure in the corner by the entrance. The person was so shrouded in darkness that no one had noticed him before.

Who could it be? There was only one answer. The real Kudo!

Shou urged his friends to move, pushing them in the direction of the exit portal. Kouta scooped Tachibana up in his arms, and together they made their way toward freedom. Shou paused at the fallen form of Kudo-sensei. He shook the teacher by the shoulders, but there was no response.

"Let me go," Tachibana said, struggling.

"Now, hold on—" Kouta said.

Tachibana broke free from Kouta's grip and stumbled over to Kudo-sensei. "Onii-san, wake up," she said. "Please, please wake up!"

But Kudo-sensei wasn't sleeping. His eyes were open and staring. A line of drool hung from his mouth.

A stab of fear shot through Shou. Was the teacher dead?

No, thank goodness. Shou quickly spotted Kudo's shallow breathing, a infinitesimal rising and falling of the chest. But the man was in a really bad state. As if his mind had been broken completely. He was borderline comatose. Would he ever be able to recover from this? Shou wasn't so sure. He grunted, trying to lift the teacher's dead weight. He glanced back, and saw that the Shadow Kudo had become an amorphous darkness, and it was growing. Transforming into . . . something. And he didn't want to find out what. They were running out of time!

Tachibana joined in, helping Shou to lift Kudo-sensei. Together they were making headway when . . .

"Watch out!" Kouta yelled.

Kouta dove for them, knocking both Shou and Tachibana to the ground. They lost their grip on Kudo-sensei.

A giant fist drove into the wall where they had been kneeling a moment before.

"No!" Tachibana screamed.

Shou sucked in a breath. The fist had crushed Kudo.

In horror, he followed the line of the fist, down the length of an enormous arm, and to . . .

_What IS this thing?_

Shadow Kudo had become an enormous, zombified monstrosity. Ragged flesh hung from its body. One of its eyes dangled grotesquely from the socket. It was so huge that it had crashed through the floor, and only everything above its torso remained visible. Yet that was enough. Its colossal hands could strike clear across the length of the orphanage.

"We have to go!" Kouta yelled.

"But . . . but . . ." Tachibana protested.

The Kudo-Thing reared back its fist, splinters of wood caught in its rotting flesh. It was then Shou saw Kudo — the real Kudo — was not dead, but clutched in the giant's hand. "Kill-you-kill-you-kill-you-kill-you!" roared the titanic Shadow.

Then Kouta's hand grabbed the back of Shou's collar and yanked him through the black-and-red portal.

* * *

Outside, they collapsed onto the dead grass, gasping for breath. Down the pathway from the orphanage, the Morigami Metro train car lay waiting for them.

"We have to go back," Tachibana said. "My brother's still in there!"

"No freakin' way," Kouta said. "We almost got our asses kicked."

Loathe as Shou was to admit, Kouta was right. They had to abandon Kudo-sensei for now and try to save him again later. "We can rest up and try again tomorrow," he said. "We'll save him, Tachibana."

She smiled at him, though there was little joy in it. "Thank you for saving me. I would've been lost without you, Tanimoto . . ." She shook her head. "Shou-kun. And . . . please, call me Emi."

He nodded. "Emi."

"Uch, this is just sooo touching, you guys," said an unfamiliar female voice. "Makes me wanna puke."

Who . . . ? Shou's gaze shot to the roof of the orphanage. There was a silhouette there, wrapped in a dark cloak. He could make out a shock of messy hair and . . . striking purple eyes. But the rest of the girl's face was covered by a cowl.

"Aw, the hell's this, now?" Kouta asked. "You wanna piece, too?" He pointed his shinai at the newcomer. "Come on down and give it a try. I'm not in the habit of hitting girls, but I'm real pissed off right now, so I'll make an exception."

Rooftop Girl pinched her nose through the cowl and blew a raspberry.

"Oh, that is _it_!" Kouta bounded to his feet and made like he was going to try climbing the orphanage.

Shou went after him and pulled him back. They were in no shape to be starting any more battles, and Kouta didn't even have a Persona. There was no telling whether this girl was a Shadow, or something else entirely.

"Who are you?" Emi asked. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to deliver a warning," she said.

"From who?" Kouta demanded.

"From our fearless Leader, of course," the girl said.

"Leader? Pfft. Leader of what?" Kouta smacked his shinai against the palm of his hand. "Leader of the scaredy little girls who hide on rooftops?"

"I'm not little, I'm just a late bloomer!" Rooftop Girl yelled.

Emi groaned. "Someone hit a sore spot."

"Why don't you come down here so we can discuss this like adults?" Kouta asked.

"I am an adult! I'm a second year at . . . oh shoot." She smacked herself on the forehead with a gloved hand. "Stupid, stupid."

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Kouta said. "Let's go, guys. We'll pick this up tomorrow and save Kudo-sensei."

"Yeah," Emi said.

They turned back toward the train.

"Wait!" said the girl. "I'm being serious now, okay? Don't interfere with the Shadow world again, or you'll be sorry."

"Shadows?" Kouta asked.

"Those things in there," Emi said. "When I awakened my Persona, I knew. They're called Shadows."

"Yup!" said Rooftop Girl. "And because you didn't know, I'm letting you off easy this time. But from here on any action taken to fight the Shadows will be taken as a direct attack on our cause."

"What cause?" Kouta asked.

Rooftop Girl struck a pose. "We are . . ." She put one hand on her hip, and pointed the other straight ahead. "Hope|LESS!"

Kouta burst into laughter. "Damn right, you're hopeless. Oh man, that's too funny."

"Hey!" the girl yelled.

Emi pushed Kouta aside, staring up at the girl. "Do you know why people are being taken into this world? Do you know why this happened to onii-san?"

"People with powerful desires to create a new reality are drawn into this place," the girl said. "But, inevitably, they always realize their human limitations. Humans aren't meant to inherit this world, or any world. They're weak. Scared. Fallible. They succumb to their Shadows. Just like Kudo-san."

"He wanted to . . . create a new reality?" Emi asked.

"A place where all you little orphans could live peacefully and happily," Rooftop Girl said. "But he soon realized that, as a human being, he was completely powerless to fulfill his wish." She grinned. "His will broke really fast, even for this realm. It's too late for him now. He's gone."

"You're wrong!" Emi said.

"Believe what you want," replied the girl. "I've wasted enough time. Bye, now."

"How do you know all this?" Emi yelled after her.

But the girl had already left.

* * *

Exhausted, the three of them climbed back aboard the train. As if sensing their presence, the doors closed and the train took off.

None of them spoke.

They were too tired and bewildered by all that had happened.

_Flickaflickaflickaflick._

Suddenly, the noise of chatter filled the car. Shou perked up, and looked around in wonder.

The train was back to normal. No more green lighting, no more bloody splotches on the walls. Just a regular old train car. And they were surrounded by other passengers. Had anyone noticed them just . . . appear? No one was looking at them, so it didn't seem so.

Kouta and Emi were also looking around in surprise. "Man, that's freaky," Kouta said. "How the heck does that keep happening?"

"No one else can see it," Emi said. "The Shadow world. So why . . . why can we?"

Shou shook his head. He had no answers.

"Do you think what that girl said about Haruo-niisan is true?" Emi asked. "That he's already gone?"

"Don't think like that, Emi-chan," Kouta said. "There's no way we could believe that weird little hopeless girl. We'll go back, and we'll save him. You'll see."

Emi nodded. She balled her fists. "I . . . I won't let this happen to anyone else, either. I don't care what that girl said. If I have to fight her, so be it. I don't know how, but I'm going to put an end to this Shadow world. I've decided I can't stand by and let more people suffer." She looked at them. "Are you guys with me?"

"Well, if that's what you've decided . . ." Kouta grinned. "Can't very well say no, can I? Even if I don't have one of those funky Persona things."

"Shou?" Emi asked.

"I'm with you, Emi," Shou said. "All the way." He put out his hand. "I won't stop until all of this is finished."

Emi, and then Kouta, put their hands atop his.

_The pact is forged, your contract made . . ._ echoed a voice.

A blue butterfly hovered outside the train window.

* * *

Monday

April 8, 2013 — Late Night

_Overcast_

It was nearly 2200 by the time they made it back to Morigami Academy. Shou had no sense of how much time they'd spent in the Shadow world, but nearly four hours had passed in reality since they had finished their dinner at Ramen no Ou what felt like weeks ago. The sky was a vast and empty blanket, the stars drowned out by the city's bright lights. Shou wished he could have seen the night sky lit up with countless glittering pinpoints, like it was back home in Kamikawa.

No, Kamikawa wasn't home anymore. He looked at his friends. This was home now.

They passed through the front gate, showing their student IDs to the night guardsman. Shou's had come to him in the mail a couple weeks ago, but this was the first time he'd gotten to use it. He felt a flush of pride.

They waited a little while before Oshima-san showed up in the trolley. "You kids sure are out late," he said. "You're lucky you got back when you did. This is the last ride."

Kouta and Emi boarded, but Shou hesitated.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another blue butterfly.

He told them he was going to walk.

"Suit yourself," Kouta said. "See you back at the dorm, bro."

Shou nodded. He watched the trolley disappear down the cherry tree-lined path. When it was gone, he looked around for the butterfly, but didn't see it. He sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets, and began to walk.

Images of the orphanage kept flashing through his mind. His Persona. The fight. Saving Emi. The excitement he'd felt.

_Why am I really doing this?_

He had to confront his real feelings, he knew, or he would be lost. He had to admit that there was a part of him that reveled in all this. The battles. The life or death stakes. The feeling of being depended on by others. The sense that he was actually doing something important, instead of pursuing a meaningless existence.

But that was okay.

He could recognize those darker aspects of his inner self, but they didn't have to rule him, or guide him. More than anything, he wanted to solve the mystery of the Shadow world for the same reasons as Emi. He wanted to put an end to needless suffering. As difficult as the experience had been for Emi, Shou couldn't imagine what it had been like for Kudo-sensei. Was he really gone for good? Shou hated that they'd been forced to leave him behind, but he was going to make sure that they saved him the next time. And after that . . . who knew?

Shou neared the square where the statue of Morigami Yoshinori stood.

There was the blue butterfly. It fluttered on the path ahead of him.

Shou moved slowly toward it, taking short, careful steps. He was afraid that he would startle it, and it would fly off. But the butterfly appeared unperturbed. It hovered it place, as if it was waiting for Shou. He walked right up to it, reached out his hand to touch it, and . . .

He uttered a cry of dismay as it began to disintegrate.

He cupped his hands beneath the strange creature, not sure why, but hoping to catch the twinkling particles that fell from its body. He stared at his palms as the motes gathered, forming into a shape.

A . . . key?

Shou's skin prickled, and he had the fleeting sensation that there was someone behind him. He whirled.

A glowing blue door hovered in the air before him.

He slid the key into the lock.

The knob turned. The door opened, enveloping him in warm light.

"Ah," said a familiar voice, "welcome back . . . to the Velvet Room."


	8. The Power of Bonds

VIII

Monday

April 8, 2013 — Late Night

_Overcast_

"Ah. Welcome back . . . to the Velvet Room."

Once more, Shou found himself in the strange, blue-draped train car. He could feel it moving beneath his feet. But how? Before, he'd come here in his dreams, so he hadn't thought twice about that. Now, however . . .

"Do not be alarmed," Igor said. As before, he sat at a table at the far end of the car. Isabelle sat beside him, her hands folded in her lap. "You have arrived through a portal in the waking world. From this night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room."

Isabelle smiled. "Your key is proof that you have entered a contract. From this point forward, you may come and go as you please."

Come and go as he pleased? That was all and good, but why would he want to?

"I can see that you're confused," Igor said. "Not to worry. All will be explained." He motioned for Shou to sit in the chair in front of him.

Cautiously, Shou proceeded through the car, his feet padding on the soft, blue velvet carpeting. Above him, a single chandelier shed a soft, azure light. Every now and then, one of the blue curtains shifted enough for him to get a view of the window beyond, but all he saw was darkness. Briefly, he glanced back at the door he'd entered from. It wasn't the door to a train car. It was the same as the door he'd stepped through to get here.

For a moment, he thought about leaving. But he couldn't. He wanted answers. All of these strange things had begun with his first visit to the Velvet Room. If Igor could tell him anything, it was worth it.

He sat.

"First, congratulations are in order," Isabelle said. "You subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice, thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power. Not everyone has the strength to do so."

"But your destiny will require you to hone your power further," Igor said. "And for that, you will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance . . . You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make."

There was that word again. _Contract._ He remembered hearing a voice in his mind. A deep, inner voice that had emerged from the sea of his soul. The voice of his truest, inner self. It had come when he'd promised to get to the bottom of the Shadow World within the Morigami Metro. When he'd sworn that he wouldn't stop until it was all finished.

Yeah, he could abide by that. In fact, he couldn't imagine doing anything different.

"The Persona you have acquired," Igor continued, "is a side of yourself that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as . . . a façade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life." He grinned, half his smile hidden behind the back of a white-gloved hand. "You Persona ability, however, is that of the Wild Card."

"Compared to that of others," Isabelle said, "it is very special, and very rare. Consider yourself lucky. It is like the number zero . . . empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself."

Wild . . . Card? The number zero? Infinite potential? He wasn't sure that he was following.

Isabelle laughed, pressing her fingers to her lips. "Your bewildered expression is so amusing," she said.

"Now, now, Isabelle," Igor said, "be patient with our guest."

"On the contrary," Isabelle said, "I think I might grow to like him."

Igor chuckled.

Now Shou was feeling even more confused than before.

"Understand," Igor went on, "that the Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart . . . And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities."

Social . . . Links? Shou was starting to feel like he needed a glossary to keep track of all these different terms. He seriously hoped he wasn't going to be tested on this at some point.

But there was one thing he understood for sure. If he was going to have the strength to see things through to the end, he had to embrace the connections to the people closest to him. People like Emi, like Kouta. Like Sato-san, and Hasumi-sensei, and little Yuto . . . By choosing to develop his relationships, his bonds, he could strengthen his heart for the challenges ahead.

"Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your Persona," Isabelle said. "At times, they will help light the way to the truth you are searching for."

The truth . . .

Yes. He had to find the truth.

"Where will your awakened power of the Wild Card take you?" Igor asked. "I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together." He chuckled. "Till we meet again . . ."

_Crrreaaaaak . . ._

Shou heard the sound of the Velvet Room's door opening behind him.

* * *

Suddenly, Shou found himself standing in the square in front of Morigami's classroom buildings. The door to the Velvet Room hovered in the air in front of him. The blue key was in his hand. For a moment, he thought about going back inside, asking Igor and Isabelle to explain more to him. But he had the feeling that he'd learned everything he could for the moment.

He turned, looking up at the statue of Morigami Yoshinori.

A blue butterfly hovered in the air in front of it.

Shou stared. Hadn't that butterfly . . . died? Or disappeared? Or . . . something? He looked at the blue key in his hand. It pulsed with a faint energy.

He found himself overcome by a sense of profound wonder.

Why had he been chosen for this mission? Why was he this . . . Wild Card?

He didn't know, but all he could do was try to fulfill the expectations that had been placed on him. A great responsibility had fallen on his shoulders. All his worries about school and grades and tuition costs . . . it all felt so shallow now. So completely inconsequential.

He still wasn't sure where his life was going. He didn't know what college he'd go to, what he would do for work, or any of that. But none of it was important now. None of that mattered. This, here and now, this _contract_ . . . That was what was important. That was what mattered. He had a powerful intuition that this was the single most important thing he would do in his entire life.

His head filled with those thoughts, he began his walk back to the dorm.

* * *

Emi and Kouta were waiting for him in the common room. The place was otherwise deserted, the rest of the dorm's inhabitants long gone to their beds. Emi looked exhausted from her ordeal earlier; her face was pale and drawn; her movements slow; even so, she managed to smile when Shou entered.

"Hey, bro, there you are," Kouta said. "We were starting to wonder if you got lost or . . . uh, got eaten by Shadows or something."

Shou chuckled, and bowed his head in thanks for their concern.

"We were just talking about what we're going to do tomorrow," Emi said.

Shou nodded, and took a seat on the couch next to Emi.

"Well, first thing we should do is make sure we got the right gear," Kouta said. "I got my shinai, but I'm sure you guys could use some weapons. Maybe some armor, too. That . . . Shadow thing looked like it hit pretty hard, bro."

"That's not a bad idea," Emi said. "They have a lot of things at the school store, you know, with all the clubs and everything. I'm sure we can find something to defend ourselves with."

Shou knew they were right, but inwardly he groaned. He'd already spent ¥3,500 on a bowl of ramen. Now he was going to spend more on a bunch of equipment that was way outside his budget. He was going to need a job, and soon.

"So, whaddya say we all meet up outside the school tomorrow, after class," Kouta said. "Oshima-san can take us to the metro and we can go from there."

"There's one thing I'm worried about, though," Emi said.

"Oh?" Kouta asked.

"We don't know for sure that the train will bring us to Haruo-niisan's Shadow world again," she said. "We're just assuming it'll take us back, but . . . what if it doesn't? What if we can't get back there?"

"Let's try our best," Shou said. He hoped the words sounded reassuring. He couldn't think of anything else to say. The fact was that Emi was right; there were no guarantees they'd be able to go where they wanted to.

"Yeah," Emi said. "I guess that's all we really can do."

"Man, I'm waitin' for all this stuff to make sense," Kouta said. "Shadows and Persona . . . This is all pretty crazy. I still haven't figured out what all that even means, yet."

"If I had to guess," Emi said, "I think the Shadows come from negative thoughts and feelings. My Shadow embodied all my . . . worst fears." She looked away.

Shou felt a pang of sympathy for her. Even though she'd accepted her Shadow, it still must have hurt, sharing her innermost weaknesses. For her sake, he tried to change the subject. He brought up that mysterious girl, and the unknown organization called "Hope/LESS."

"Yeah, that weirdo," Kouta said. "I wonder what the hell her deal was."

"She said they were working _with_ the Shadows," Emi said.

Shou shook his head, and explained. The girl hadn't said that she was working _with_ the Shadows, exactly. She had said that attacking the Shadows would be attacking their cause. As if they were protecting the Shadows for some reason. But that didn't necessarily mean they were responsible for what was happening. It was possible, of course, but they couldn't discount the possibility that there was something else going on.

"Let's go over everything we know," Emi said. "First, that humans are drawn into the Shadow world by a desire to create a new reality."

Kouta nodded. "But they're not always strong enough, so they can get a twisted reality like that messed up orphanage."

"That girl made it seem like . . . whatever happened to Haruo-niisan wasn't automatic," Emi said. "She made it seem like he lost to his Shadow somehow, and became like that."

Shou nodded, thinking of Kudo-sensei's near-comatose state.

"Y'know, now that I think about it, that seems kinda familiar," Kouta said.

"Oh?" Emi asked.

"You guys ever heard of Apathy Syndrome?"

Shou and Emi shook their heads.

"There was an outbreak of it years back, around Tatsumi Port Island, off Iwatodai," Kouta said. "People losing the will to live, basically becoming living, breathing vegetables."

"Don't say that!" Emi looked at him in horror.

"I . . . Damn. Sorry, Emi-chan. I wasn't thinking," Kouta said.

She took a deep breath, and shuddered. "No . . . It's okay," she said. "I . . . I have to accept the possibility . . . that it's really too late for onii-san."

Shou wanted to say something to make her feel better, but he wasn't yet good enough at expressing himself.

"Go on," Emi said to Kouta.

"Well, eventually something put a stop to it. No one knows what. But what I do know is during that time people were reporting all kinds of weird things, monsters and stuff," Kouta said. "And . . . there were rumors of high school students with, like, special powers or something. Really vague stuff, but . . ."

"You think maybe they were dealing with Shadows? And the high school students were Persona users?" Emi asked.

"We can't jump to any conclusions," Shou said. "But let's check it out."

Emi nodded. "I know Tatsumi's owned by the Kirijo Group, and I've heard that they've had dealings with the Morigami Company in the past."

"You think there's some kind of connection there?" Kouta asked.

"Could be," Emi said.

"So what're we gonna do, just, like, call up the Kirijo Group and ask them about Shadows and stuff?" Kouta asked. "Like that's gonna work."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Emi asked.

Kouta shook his head.

"If they blow us off, no harm done," Emi said. "But best case, maybe they have some information that'll help."

"Worth a shot, I guess," Kouta said.

"This is just the start, guys," Emi said. "We're gonna have a lot more work to do if we're actually gonna get to the bottom of this."

"Morigami Exploration Team, here we go!" Kouta shouted.

Suddenly, there was a sound in Shou's head, like the noise of glass shattering. He looked at Kouta and Emi, but neither appeared to have heard it. Then a voice said: _Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . . Thou hast established a new bond . . . It brings thee closer to the truth . . . Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana . . ._

Shou blinked. Was this what Igor had been talking about?

Social Links? The power of the . . . Wild Card?

"Hey, Shou, you okay, bro?" Kouta asked.

Shou realized that Kouta was waving a hand in front of his face. Sheepishly, he laughed, and gave a quick nod.

"Okay, good," Kouta said. "Looked like you spaced out there for a second."

"I think we could all use some rest," Emi said. "It's been . . . quite a day."

"_That's_ an understatement," Kouta said.

"I'm gonna head off to bed," she said. "See you in the morning? We can walk to class together."

"Sounds good, Emi-chan," Kouta said. "I was so distracted, I left my bike at the school anyway." He chuckled.

"Good night, guys."

"Good night."

Left alone, Kouta turned to Shou. "You think she'll be okay?" he asked.

Shou shrugged. The truth was he really didn't know. It was hard to tell how Emi was holding up.

He yawned.

Kouta yawned too. "Oh man, I think Emi had the right idea. Let's get some shut-eye, bro. We're gonna need it if we wanna go back into the Shadow world tomorrow."

They rode the elevator up to the guys' floor and parted ways. When Shou reached his bed, he felt like it had been years since he'd last slept. He thought that maybe he should study, but he was having such a hard time keeping his eyes awake.

Shadows. Persona. Social Links. Wild Card. Apathy Syndrome . . .

What did it all mean?

Shou didn't ponder long, because soon he was fast asleep.

Thankfully, this time there were no nightmares. Only regular, restful dreams.

He slept, completely unaware of the tragedy tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_Social Links_

_The Fool —_ Morigami Exploration Team — **Rank 1!**


	9. The Teacher's Fate

IX

Tuesday

April 9, 2013 — Early Morning

Clear Skies

The next morning, when Shou stepped outside, he found the sun shining down bright and glorious; it illuminated the steps of G Hall with a soft, golden glow. Shou smiled, enjoying the warmth on his face. All the gloom of the previous day's events felt like they had been lifted, as if the light had banished a pall hanging over his soul.

Kouta and Emi fell in beside Shou, and they began their walk to school.

"Man," Kouta said, "what a beautiful day!" He stretched his arms out wide and rolled his neck. "How did you guys sleep? I'm all stiff. Dreamed Shadows were chasing me all night."

"Yeah," Emi said, "last night wasn't exactly . . . restful." She turned to Shou. "How about you?"

Shou told them he'd slept all right. He felt vaguely guilty. Kouta and Emi had been plagued by nightmares, while he'd gotten the first decent night's rest he'd had since arriving at Morigami. He'd just been so exhausted by yesterday's events that his brain finally hadn't been able to take it anymore; it had shut down, affording him a brief night of peace.

Kouta looked up at the sky, squinting against the brightness. Small, puffy white clouds hung like bits of cotton amid the azure expanse. "I wonder where all the dark clouds went," he said. "Never ended up raining."

"Yeah," Emi said. "It's weird."

"Relatively speaking," Kouta said. "Weird's taken on a whole new meaning, these days."

Emi managed a laugh. "Guess you're right."

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna get some shuteye in class," Kouta said. "We gotta be ready for later."

"Some of us actually have to keep up our grades, you know," Emi said. "I'm on an academic scholarship. I have to maintain an average in the top percentile."

Shou raised an eyebrow.

Emi had a scholarship? He knew that Morigami gave out only one full ride a year. He'd applied for it himself, but hadn't gotten it. So it had gone to Emi, then.

He pushed away a pang of jealousy, thinking of how he'd struggled the past year to afford his tuition. He had to remember that Emi didn't even have a dad to help pay her way. Yeah, he could understand why he might feel a little jealous, but he had to accept those feelings and move on. The hardship of the past year had been made easier, since he'd been able to share the burden with his father.

But Emi had never had that option.

As they walked the rest of the way to school, Shou couldn't help remembering the parent he'd left behind. His mother had died in a car accident when he was very young; so young that he barely remembered her. He knew her face only from old pictures. But his life had never felt empty, because his dad had always been there. It had always been just the two of them, and he'd liked things that way.

But now, the times were changing. And so was he.

He couldn't be isolated any longer.

_The heart is strengthened through bonds,_ he thought, recalling Igor's words. _Otou-san, I . . . I'll make you proud this year. I swear it._ It was his solemn vow.

Together, Shou, Kouta, and Emi walked the rest of the way to school.

* * *

In the lobby of Classroom Building 1, Kouta split off to head to his own homeroom. Emi headed toward the stairs, then paused to look at Shou. "You coming?" she asked.

With a few minutes left until the bell, Shou explained he wanted to check out the school store.

"All right," Emi said. "I'll see you up there, then."

Shou walked over to the school store, which sat in the lobby like a shop in an airport, somehow both open and yet apart. His stomach churned. The truth was he was terrified what the prices would be to arm himself for their foray into the Shadow world today. He had a feeling he would have to dip into his emergency fund.

He began to browse the different items. There were bows and arrows for the archery club, more shinai like Kouta's for kendo club, gloves for boxing, rapiers, epees, and sabres for fencing, bo staves, and . . .

Shou paused when he came to the baseball bats. He ran his fingers over the wood grain, tracing the word "Slugger" written on its length.

He'd always had an affinity for baseball. He'd been the star of his middle school baseball team, but that hadn't been saying much. He was definitely better than average. He had thought about trying to get into Morigami on a baseball scholarship, but he and his dad had decided against it. He would've had to spend all his free time training instead of working to put away money towards his tuition. If he hadn't ended up getting the scholarship, he wouldn't have been able to attend Morigami at all.

He turned the bat over, looking for the price sticker. ¥4,200.

He frowned. If it hadn't been for that crazy expensive bowl of ramen Kouta had talked him into getting yesterday, he probably wouldn't be feeling so apprehensive about buying the bat.

But . . .

He needed it, didn't he? Not only to fight, but if he ended up trying out for the baseball club . . .

He sighed. He needed a job, first and foremost.

Shou turned and was about to head off to class when he noticed a "Help Wanted" sign posted on the back of the register. Perfect! If he got a job here, he wouldn't have to go far, or pay for transportation.

He walked up to the counter, but there was no one to be seen. "Hello?" he asked. "Um, anyone there?"

"One sec," said a female voice. It sounded vaguely familiar to Shou.

A moment later, a short, pretty girl with shoulder-length spiky, messy black hair popped up from behind the counter. She set aside a red shopkeeper's apron, and buttoned a Morigami uniform jacket over her lithe, athletic form. "My shift's up and I gotta get to class, but Tanaka-san should be . . . Eh?!"

She took a step back, staring at Shou.

He took a step back also. The only thing missing was the purple contact lenses. But he recognized her immediately. "Rooftop Girl?" Shou asked.

"Whaaa . . . ? 'Rooftop Girl?' Who the hell're you calling—?"

"Sorry I'm late, Kaede-chan!"

Rooftop Girl froze.

An older woman with her hair in a bun walked into the store, and stepped around the counter. She reached down, retrieved another apron, and tied it around her waist. She spared a glance at Shou. "A customer?" she asked. "Don't worry, you hurry off to class, I'll take care of him. Unless . . . Kaede-chan, is this your boyfriend?"

"What?!" The girl shook her head vigorously. "N-no way, Tanaka-san!"

Shou looked away, feeling mildly insulted.

"If you say so," the older woman, Tanaka, said. She stifled a laugh. "Go on, then."

The girl — Kaede — scurried off, sparing a glare for Shou.

Shou watched her leave with a mixture of interest and confusion. That mystery girl was a student at Morigami? Well, she had said she was a second year. It was a lucky break, running into her like this; he needed to talk to her again. He needed information. She'd left too many questions in her wake when she'd appeared in the Shadow world. Now that he knew she worked at the school store, it wouldn't be all that hard to find her again. Especially if he took a job here, himself.

"Can I help you with something?" Tanaka asked.

Shou indicated the "Help Wanted" sign.

"Ah, yes," Tanaka said. "We're looking for someone to help with the four hour shift after school on _Tuesdays, Thursdays, _and _Fridays_. We pay ¥1,200 an hour, so ¥4,800 a day. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

Shou nodded, though he found himself looking down the hall that girl had gone down. He asked Tanaka who she was.

"Oh, that's Kazami Kaede-chan," Tanaka said. "She works the before and after school shifts on most days. She's my most dedicated employee. A real trooper. I'm sure you two will get to know each other." She winked.

Shou blanched. Was this Tanaka trying to play matchmaker or something?

Just then, the first bell rang.

_Saved,_ Shou thought.

He thanked Tanaka-san and then headed off to class.

* * *

"All right, then, settle down, settle down," said Abe-sensei. The old man surveyed the room, his hands folded behind his back. "In my day, students would sit and wait quietly for class to start. The youth of today. Hmph."

Shou chuckled and glanced at Emi.

She smiled back, but she looked preoccupied.

_Probably thinking about later today,_ Shou figured. Kudo-sensei's fate was still up in the air. They would have to do everything they could to save him.

"Okay, first up, cleaning duty," Abe said. "Any volunteers? Anyone? No?" He grunted. "The youth of today. No sense of responsibility. Why, back when—"

Abe was cut off by the crackle of the PA. "Attention, all students," said the voice of an older gentleman. "Attention, all students. There will be an emergency assembly in the auditorium immediately after homeroom. Attendance is mandatory. Thank you."

"Of all the rude . . ." Abe muttered. "I remember when people were courteous enough to wait until the end of homeroom for announcements so they didn't interrupt. Youth today."

Shou and Emi traded looks. She shrugged.

Briefly, he looked at Sato-san, to his left, but the Class President appeared as confused as everyone else.

What could this be about?

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Shou took a seat next to Emi in the Morigami Academy's enormous auditorium. Two aisles separated three sections of thick-cushioned chairs upholstered with maroon fabric. It was a far cry from the old wooden auditorium chairs Shou was used to in Kamikawa.

Ahead lay a massive stage, though only the front was currently visible; heavy red curtains cordoned off the rest. Teachers milled about up there, talking in hushed voices.

As for the students, there was an omnipresent murmur as they speculated on what was to come.

"I heard the school made a deal with Freshness Burger and they're installing one in the school cafeteria," one student said.

"I heard the principal's resigning," said another.

The voices blended into a cacophony, each one offering a different explanation for the assembly. Shou heard everything from club activities being pushed back a week, to the school deciding to build a new music suite, to the sports fields being closed down after the Environment Ministry found toxic contaminants. He seriously doubted any of those were the truth. They hardly seemed reason enough for an "emergency" assembly.

"Oi, guys, long time no see!"

Shou turned to find Kouta sitting in the row behind them.

He grinned. "Any idea what this is about?" he asked.

Emi shook her head. "No clue."

"Did you try asking the Class President?" Kouta asked. "If anyone knows, it's Miss Prodigy."

"Miss . . . Prodigy?" Shou asked.

"Didn't you know? Sato-san's like the girl of a million talents," Kouta said. "That's why she's so popular, even though she's a stickler as a president."

"She _is_ pretty amazing," Emi agreed. "She's the editor of the school paper, the head of the debate club, _and_ she's first chair violin in the string orchestra."

"She's captain of the fencing team, too," Kouta added.

"I heard she also writes poetry and has a beautiful singing voice," Emi said. "I look up to her a lot. I can't believe everything she's accomplished when she's only a second year."

Shou couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. It sounded like they were talking about an urban legend, not a real person.

He said as much, but Kouta shook his head.

"She's the real deal, bro. Trust me."

"Ahem, ahem . . ." came a voice over the microphone.

The auditorium went silent. All eyes turned toward the stage, where a gangly teacher with a comb-over was checking the mic. When he was satisfied, he handed it over to the principal.

Principal Takahashi was a stern man in a slate-colored suit, his salt-and-pepper hair cut very close to his scalp. His skin was tan and creased like leather, and permanent frown lines were etched around his mouth. Shou wasn't surprised to see that the principal of the best high school in the country was such a serious man. It was his first time seeing Takahashi in person.

"My dear students," Takahashi said. His voice was low and gravelly. "I am afraid I must deliver some unfortunate news to all of you. We have now confirmed that one of our best and brightest teachers, Kudo Haruo-sensei, passed away early this morning."

Shou went cold. The shock hit him like a physical blow.

Kudo-sensei, dead? That couldn't be! They were supposed to save him today. They were supposed to . . .

He turned toward Emi.

All the color had drained from her face. She gripped the armrests of her seat, white-knuckled. Her eyes were wide and staring.

_Say something,_ he told himself. _Anything!_

But he knew his words would ring hollow. He lacked the understanding to comprehend the depth of Emi's sorrow. Anything he tried to tell her would be empty. He felt paralyzed, unable to speak.

"We understand that this may come as a shock," the principal continued. "Unfortunately, we cannot afford to interrupt lessons this early in the year. Classes will continue as usual."

This elicited a groan from the students.

"In this time of tragedy, we have additional school counselors on duty in case any students should need to talk. Grief counseling will be available throughout the week, during school hours, and afterward. That is all. Dismissed."

Principal Takahashi stepped away from the podium. The students began to gather their things.

"This can't be possible," Kouta said.

Shou shook his head, unsure of what to say. How the hell had this happened, anyway?

As if in answer to his question, a nearby student said, "Yo, check it out." He held up his phone to his friend, sitting next to him. "It's the local news. This says Kudo-sensei jumped in front of a train on the Aragawa line this morning."

"Whoa," said his friend. "Crazy. Seems like that's happening more and more, lately."

"Oi, oi, _oi!_" yelled Kouta. "Have some consideration, you jerks!"

Faced with the anger of the kendo club captain, the two students immediately shut up.

Kouta turned to Emi. By the look on his face, he was as at a loss for words as Shou was. "Emi-chan, are you . . . uh . . . are you okay?"

She stood, her fists clenched, tears running silently down her cheeks. "No," she said. "I'm not."

"If there's anything we can do . . ." Shou said. To his ears, his words sounded puny and worthless. If only he'd been strong enough to save Kudo-sensei yesterday! Then Emi wouldn't have to go through this pain.

"I appreciate it," Emi said. "But for now, I . . . I need to be alone."

She hefted her backpack, and Shou watched her wend her way through the crowd. He couldn't help thinking she looked like a castaway, drifting out into a lonely, empty sea. The worst part was knowing that there was nothing he could do for her in her moment of grief.

_Dammit,_ he thought.

Even with the power of Persona, he'd been too weak to spare her this. He looked at Kouta, but his friend appeared every bit as bewildered as he did.

_I'll get stronger, _he promised himself. _So this won't happen ever again._

For now, though, he still wasn't strong enough.

He watched Emi disappear out the auditorium door.

He stood there . . .

Lost.


	10. Magician and Justice

X

Tuesday

April 9, 2013 — Lunchtime

Clear Skies

The first half of the day was a blur for Shou. History, math, chemistry, and English filled his morning, but the lessons went in one ear and out the other. He couldn't shake the image of Kudo-sensei clutched in that giant, rotting fist, or the thought of Emi, walking out of that auditorium.

She hadn't returned to class since the assembly.

As he headed through the hall to the cafeteria, he fought back a rising tide of fury and grief. _Damn!_ How could he have failed so miserably? He'd been so sure that they would be able to save Kudo-sensei, and now . . .

He had done the best he could, yet even so, he felt like this was his fault.

He looked down at his hands, his fingers long and slender; they weren't strong hands, like Kouta's. They were weak. Useless.

They couldn't accomplish anything!

_No,_ he told himself, _that's just my Shadow self talking. My inner, dark thoughts and emotions. I can't give in to them. I can't let despair take over._

_This wasn't my fault. I just have to keep trying._

Even though he knew that was true, it didn't make him feel any better.

"Excuse me."

Shou turned, and found the Class President, Sato-san, standing in front of him.

Sunlight shone through a nearby window, lighting her in a blinding halo. It made her white bow look iridescent. Her pale face held an unearthly beauty. For a moment, he was able to forget his troubles.

_An angel,_ he thought. _I must have fallen asleep in class._

"Um, Tanimoto-kun?"

"Eh?"

Sato-san stepped to the side, out of the light. "Sorry, is that better?"

Shou rubbed his eyes, then squinted. Rainbow flecks danced in front of his vision. He stood there for several seconds while his eyes adjusted, still unsure if he was sleeping or awake, but beginning to strongly suspect the latter. When at last he could see, Sato-san was standing in the shade of the wall next to the window.

"Yeah," he said. "Much better."

"Good." She laughed — a soft, musical sound. "So, I noticed that Tachibana was absent again today. I can't help but wonder if her behavior does, in fact, have something to do with Kudo-sensei."

Shou hesitated. He wasn't sure Emi would appreciate him sharing the private details of her life with a stranger. And the truth was he didn't know who he could trust. Much as he hated to admit it, Sato-san could be a member of this "Hope/LESS" group.

"I only ask," Sato-san said, "because I know that Tachibana is a scholarship student. I'm concerned that continued absences will endanger her enrollment status. It's my responsibility as the Class President to see to the well-being of the entire student body, particularly in times of crisis such as this."

Though Shou couldn't help but feel she was mildly detached, given the situation, Sato-san met his eyes with confidence and honesty. While he wasn't ready to rule her out as one of Kazami Kaede's compatriots, in this regard, at least, he thought that Sato was sincere. Everything he'd heard about her said she took her duty very seriously.

After careful consideration, Shou decided to tell Sato-san about Emi's relation to Kudo-sensei. He explained how Emi had been worried something was wrong as soon as Kudo hadn't shown up yesterday, and that she'd left school to find him.

"I see," Sato-san said. "I had no idea." She smiled faintly. "It's good that you told me, Tanimoto-kun. I'll make sure she isn't penalized. That wouldn't be right, in light of the circumstances." She paused, noting Shou's careful expression. "I apologize if I seem brusque. I, too, am deeply saddened by Kudo-sensei's passing. But I've found that the best way to deal with events like this is to take action. Stay busy."

Shou nodded.

"I'll collect copies of our homework for Tachibana, and stop by your dorm later."

At this, Shou offered to do it himself. He told her she must be busy enough already.

"Oh?" she asked. She raised an eyebrow.

Shou explained what he'd heard, about her being a prodigy, and the head of several clubs.

With a completely straight face, she said, "They're just being kind. I'm not talented at all."

Shou stared at her. Was she . . . joking? There was an awful, squirmy feeling in his stomach. He was afraid to laugh, but also afraid to stay silent. What should he do?

Thankfully, Sato-san began to laugh first. "You can relax. I was only kidding. Some tell me I have a dry sense of humor."

That was putting it mildly!

"It's true that I have many obligations," Sato continued. "But I manage my time carefully. And on the occasion I have to miss something, I catch up very quickly."

Shou nodded, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Anyway, Tanimoto, perhaps I'll see you later. At the dorm." Sato-san took a step, as if to leave, then paused. Her eyes were fixed on something down the hall.

Shou followed her gaze.

Farther down, a gaggle of students were turning a nearby corner. At the crowd's head were a boy and a girl, both small and slight, with striking silver hair — the girl's ringlets tied with twin red bows, the boy's cut short and combed neatly to the side. Their school uniforms had extra embroidery, complex silver designs snaking around their cuffs and collars.

"The Morigami twins. Yoshino and Yoshiro. They're first years," Sato said.

_Morigami?_ Shou looked at Sato-san questioningly.

"Yes, _that_ Morigami. The grandchildren of Morigami Yoshinori, the school and city founder."

Shou watched them parade down the hall with their entourage in tow. The girl — Yoshino — ignored him completely. Yoshiro, however, met his eyes for a moment, and Shou felt a chill.

Morigami's Yoshiro's gaze was cold and sharp and black; it seemed to bore into Shou's skull. Even though Yoshiro was only a first year, Shou found himself feeling intimidated. There was a darkness there, in the boy's eyes, that left him ill at ease.

Could Morigami Yoshiro be a member of Hope/LESS?

He watched the group turn into the stairwell for the first floor, and sighed. He was starting to become paranoid, suspecting everyone.

He turned to say goodbye to Sato-san, but found that she was already gone.

As he turned to head to the cafeteria, he spotted Endo Takeru from his class lurking at the end of the hall, shooting Shou dirty looks. What he heck was that guy's problem? The last time Endo looked at him like that, he'd been talking to Sato-san as well. Was Endo some kind of stalker?

With nothing else to do, Shou ignored him, and headed down to lunch.

* * *

Tuesday

April 9, 2013 — After School

Clear Skies

After lunch, the rest of Shou's day was occupied by Japanese literature and composition, and then PE. He hadn't brought any gym clothes, but it was just as well, since Coach Kawamura spent the entire period lecturing them on the important of physical education and exercise in today's society. Shou couldn't help thinking that standing around, they were defeating the purpose.

Following PE, Shou and his classmates returned to Classroom B to clean up. By the time they finished sweeping the room and the halls, and emptying the trash, Shou wasn't sure he could remember any of his teachers' names, or the curriculum for his classes. He'd been so distracted all day. Though he knew he needed to pay attention, study, and get good grades — for his father's sake, as well as his own — he felt like he was already falling behind.

He went down to the school lobby, where he hoped to find Kouta. He was looking forward to hanging out with his friend, maybe taking his mind off everything. He'd begun to find that Kouta had a way of bringing good cheer into even the darkest situations.

However, when he found Kouta, his friend looked distraught. "Guess we're not heading to the Shadow world today," Kouta said.

Shou shook his head.

"I keep telling myself there wasn't anything else I coulda done, but . . . I feel like I'm responsible, somehow," Kouta said.

After a moment, Shou said, "I feel that way too."

Kouta laughed. "Guess I don't get a monopoly on misery, huh?"

Despite himself, Shou laughed with him.

"Listen . . ." Kouta shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor. "I dunno if you still wanted to hang out or anything, but . . . My team vice-captain set up an early practice with the guys coming back from last semester, and . . . see, I was gonna skip out to go to the Shadow world, but now . . ." He sighed. "I gotta blow off a little steam, bro. If it's just the two of us, we're gonna spend the whole time thinking about yesterday, and what we . . . _couldn't_ do. I'm . . . I'm sorry, man."

Shou shook his head. He felt a bitter sting of rejection. And yet . . .

He recognized the truth in what Kouta was saying. Maybe it was for the best. He decided he wouldn't hold it against his friend. "Don't sweat it," he said. He smiled.

"Thanks," Kouta said. He looked like he was about to say something else, then hesitated.

An awkward silence passed between them. Shou was struck by a pang of fear, deep in his belly. He suddenly realized how fragile these new friendships were. Even after what they'd been through together. Or, maybe . . .

_Because_ of it.

Then, suddenly, Kouta grabbed Shou by the shoulders. The kendo captain's eyes blazed with intensity. "Truly," he said, way too loudly, "thank you for understanding, Shou-bro! Sometimes a man just has to deal with his emotions by beating the crap outta them!" He laughed, and it boomed through the lobby, attracting more than a few stares. "I promise I'll make it up to you. We'll hang out tomorrow, Shou-nii, I swear." He quickly bowed his head.

Feeling a faint bond with Kouta, Shou clapped his friend on the shoulder and nodded.

_Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . . _

Shou's eyes widened.

_Thou hast established a new bond . . . It brings thee closer to the truth . . . Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana . . ._

_The Magician,_ Shou thought. _Another Social Link._

"Say, are you okay, bro?"

Shou blinked. He realized Kouta was staring at him with concern. He reassured Kouta that he was fine.

Kouta let out a relieved breath. "All right, man. Just, you know, you've spaced out a couple times now. If it keeps up, you might wanna get it checked out."

Shou chuckled. "I'll see you later," he said.

"You bet."

With a final wave, Kouta headed off down one of the first floor corridors. Shou watched him go, trying to ignore the unsettled feeling burning like acid in the back of his throat.

What was he supposed to do now?

Briefly, he thought about going to look for Emi. He wanted to be of some comfort to her, but he didn't know how. And she'd asked to be alone. He realized he'd probably remind her of everything she wanted to forget, the same as Kouta. It hurt, but he knew it was true. For now, it was probably best if he left her alone.

Which meant . . .

He was alone too.

They were the only two real friends he'd made at school, so far. He now had a passing acquaintance with Sato-san, but they were nowhere near familiar enough for him to ask her to hang out. At least . . . that was how he felt.

Maybe he needed to work on his courage.

For a single minute, Shou stood in the lobby of Morigami Academy. It felt like far longer. It felt like ages. Students milled about, all in constant motion, while he was frozen, cast out of space and time. Again, he was reminded of being adrift at sea. No one to help him. Nothing to hold on to.

He swept his gaze around the expansive, white-walled, sunlit space, looking for something. Anything.

He paused when he saw the school store.

Kazami Kaede stood behind the counter, tying a red apron around her waist. Already, students were beginning to line up.

Shou's pulse quickened.

He was anxious about trying to jump in so suddenly, and anxious about interacting with Kazami. She acted silly, but he couldn't allow himself to be fooled. Kudo-sensei was dead, and she'd stood idly by and allowed it to happen. She also held vital information about the Shadow world, and the so-called "Vanished." He had to get answers from her somehow. Either by confronting her about Kudo's death, or otherwise engaging her and hoping she let something slip.

His hands tightened into fists; his nails dug into his palms.

He strode toward the school store.

Tanaka-san was at the register, ringing up a student. When she spotted him approaching, she stopped for a moment and waved. As for Kazami, she followed Tanaka's gaze, and froze as soon as she saw Shou, a scowl on her face.

Shou swallowed and kept walking.

"Decided to get an early start, have you?" Tanaka-san asked, when Shou reached the register. "I'm glad you came back, um . . . I didn't catch your name before, did I? Silly me."

Shou hastily introduced himself.

"Tanimoto, eh?" Tanaka said. "I'm Tanaka Kaori. And this is Kazami Kaede-chan." She leaned in and added in a whisper, "As you already know." She winked, all the while continuing to make change and bag up purchases.

Shou stifled a groan. It appeared Tanaka really did hope to set them up or something. But cute as Kazami was, Shou couldn't abide by what she'd been complicit in.

Kazami seemed to have a similar opinion as him, because she stuck her tongue out at Shou behind Tanaka-san's back.

"Kaede-chan, will you please show Tanimoto-kun the ropes?"

"Wha . . . huh? Me?" Kazami stammered. "But . . . but can't you do it, Tanaka-san?"

Shou held up his hands and tried to explain that he would probably be fine on his own. He'd worked at the local convenience store back in Kamikawa, and he didn't think this would be very different. Besides, he thought he would rather fumble a bit with the customers than have Kazami looking over his shoulder the entire time.

"Nonsense," Tanaka said.

And that was that.

Though Kazami continued to complain, she begrudgingly began to show him what to do. She showed him how to use the register, which was a high-tech, ultra modern piece of equipment. Hooked up to a large touch screen monitor, it was a far cry from the old punch-key register he'd operated back at the local FamilyMart. She also took him through the inventory, showing him the hidden nooks and crannies where he could find the smaller and more obscure items, like tubes of tennis balls, and spare shoelaces, and calligraphy brushes. Regardless of her disdainful attitude, Shou found that she was surprisingly thorough. He'd expected her to do a mediocre job of teaching him, at best, but she clearly took her duties at the store seriously.

Through this, Shou watched her carefully. Who was Kazami Kaede, anyway? How had she gained access to the Shadow world? Could she use a Persona? He had so many questions.

And despite his anger at her regarding Kudo-sensei's death, he couldn't help thinking that she would be so much prettier if she smiled once in a while. What had happened to this girl to make her frown all the time? He had so many misgivings about her, but she didn't seem like a bad person. Also, much as he wanted to deny it, there was a small flicker of attraction he felt toward her. Though she was built slight and wiry, with narrow hips and a small chest, there was something undeniably compelling about Kazami.

_Unconventionally attractive,_ he thought. He found himself looking down at her legs, visible beneath her apron and uniform skirt. They were slim and firm, toned like a runner's.

He heard Kazami clear her throat.

He paled, and glanced up.

Kazami was looking at him. She'd caught him checking her out.

Shou expected a tongue-lashing, but instead the girl blushed and shirked Shou's gaze. "That should pretty much do it," she said. "So you can take care of yourself from now on. You're on your own." With that, she left him to his work.

By then it was close to 1800 — two and a half hours had gone by. With clubs not yet in effect, the school began to empty out. "I think it's my cue to leave," Tanaka-san said. "You two hold down the fort!" She removed and folded her apron, then removed her handbag from beneath the front counter and slung it over her shoulder.

"Wait," Kazami and Shou said, simultaneously.

Kazami turned, and glared at him.

"Mm?" Tanaka-san asked.

"Can't, uh . . . can't you stay, in case Tanimoto needs more training?" Kazami asked.

At this, Shou nodded emphatically. A part of him couldn't believe they'd actually found a common goal in not wanting to be stranded together in the school store, just the two of them.

"Sorry," Tanaka said, eyes twinkling, "I have a date. Have fun, you two!"

She left without another word.

For several long seconds, neither Shou nor Kazami spoke. He glanced down at his feet, shuffling them awkwardly. Now that they were alone, and there were no customers, this was actually a perfect opportunity. He could ask her whatever he wanted and not have to worry about anyone else overhearing.

He looked at her, and she said, "I don't have anything to say to you," as if reading his mind.

He told her that would be hard, considering they were working together.

"You know that's not what I meant," she said. Then, suddenly, she rounded on him, eyebrows furrowing. "Why _are_ you here, anyway? I mean, why did you take this job? So you could get close to me? Ask me a bunch of questions? Interfere?" She jabbed an accusing finger into his chest.

Shou shook his head. While all those things had gone through his mind, the simple truth was that he needed the money. He told her as much.

"Ha," she said, "I seriously doubt that. Oh, I know. Maybe you're just trying to see how the other half lives. You gonna write it up for a story in the school paper? Come on, pretty boy. I know your type. Acting all nice and quiet, but really you're just a liar and a cheat. I actually have to earn a living, here!"

"So do I," Shou shot back.

"Oh, yeah? Well—"

Before she could continue, Shou cut her off. He couldn't take any more of these wild condemnations from her. He told her how he'd had to do his first year at public high school in Kamikawa, had to work a job while maintaining the top grades in his class. How his father had worked _two_ jobs, how they'd scraped and saved every last yen to pay his tuition.

Through this, Kazami's expression softened from one of anger, to suspicion, and, eventually, to mild disbelief. "Is all that really true?" she asked.

Shou told her it was. He told her took this job because he needed the money.

"Well . . ." She folded her arms, and looked him up and down, weighing him. "I guess . . . if you're not lying about all that . . ." She sighed. "Fine. You can work here. I won't give you a hard time about it. But . . ." She tapped him on the nose. "If I find out you're full of it, I'll make your life miserable. That's a promise."

Shou believed her.

The store was supposed to remain open until 1930, so without any customers, Shou and Kazami began to straighten up the space. He swept the floors clean of the dust of countless feet, while she straightened the shelves, and restocked inventory from a storeroom in the back. They didn't speak at all, though this time the silence felt more comfortable. Shou still had so much to ask her, though. He was waiting for the right moment.

When they finished cleaning, he decided to make his move.

"About the Shadow world . . ." he began.

"No," she said. "I don't want to talk about that."

Shou asked her why.

She leaned against the counter. "You should just leave it alone," she said. "I told you not to interfere, and I meant it." She met his eyes, and for a moment Shou thought he saw a hint of caring in her gaze. "It's too dangerous for you. You're going to get yourself killed. If not by the Shadows, then . . ." She shook her head. "No, forget I said anything."

"I can't just stand by," Shou said. He took up a place beside her.

"Yes, you can," Kazami replied. Her face became a mask of grim conviction.

"Don't you care about Kudo's death?" Shou asked.

"Of course I care!" Kazami shouted at him.

Briefly, Shou wondered if he'd gone too far. But he stood his ground. This girl and her mysterious allies had too much to answer for. He decided that all he could do was push her even more, see if he could finally get something out of her.

He told her she could've helped them save the teacher.

"You're wrong," she said. It came out in a whimper, as if she didn't quite believe it. "Kudo-sensei . . . wasn't strong enough. He couldn't accept his own Shadow, and it devoured him, mind and soul. What walked off that train platform was just a shell. It was already too late for him by the time you guys showed up. That's all." Her voice lacked the confidence of her previous words. Was she having doubts?

Shou asked her if she'd accepted her Shadow.

She nodded. "It told me that this world was unjust. That people should only be given what they're worth. What they've earned. But instead, all these rich kids get everything handed to them on a silver platter. They don't deserve it." She turned to him. "You understand, don't you? The jealousy. The hate. I hate everything about most of the students here. I hate what they stand for. I hate what they've been given, without having to work for it. It isn't right. It isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair," Shou said.

"But it should be!" Kazami said. He must have hit a nerve, because he saw her blink back a couple of tears. "That's what my Shadow taught me. I accepted its words as the truth. And it became Elaios, my Persona."

Shou stared at her. She'd not only accepted her Shadow, but she'd accepted its words as well? Neither he, nor Emi, had done such a thing. They'd recognized that their Shadows were a part of their inner selves, and that their bitter words sprang forth from the depths of their own beings. But they hadn't embraced the conclusions their Shadows had come to.

Yet Kazami had.

Was that . . . Hope/LESS?

"Let Everything Sink into Shadow," Kazami said. Again, it was as if she'd read his mind. "That's what the 'LESS' part stands for. I came up with it. The name for our team." He thought she would sound proud, but instead she seemed strangely sad.

Unsure what else to do, he gave her a reassuring nod.

Suddenly, she grabbed his hand. "Join us," she said. "Please." Her eyes brimmed with hope. "You're not like the rest of them. I can tell. You belong with . . . us."

Had she been about to say something else?

Had she been about to say "You belong with me"?

He offered Kazami a smile. He knew he couldn't accept her offer, not when Hope/LESS stood for abandoning people to the Shadow world. That wasn't something he could abide by. But he felt like he was starting to understand Kazami better. His initial instinct had been right; she wasn't a bad person. He thought she was confused, that she'd been manipulated by her Shadow. And maybe, by someone else. This "Leader" she'd referred to, that day at the orphanage?

If he befriended her, could he lead her away from this path?

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't."

She laughed, thought it was without mirth. "I figured," she said. "But . . . thanks. For thinking about it. Even for a second. You remind me of him, you know. Our Leader. A lot, actually." She smiled, too. It was radiant, as he'd thought it would be.

Shou felt something stirring within him, like the fluttering wings of a butterfly. There was a faint bond forming between him and Kazami. A familiar warmth spread through him.

_Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . . _

_Thou hast established a new bond . . . It brings thee closer to the truth . . . Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Justice Arcana . . ._

Shou grinned. Electric power flooded through him, making his limbs tingle, making his body feel warm and alive.

"What's so funny?" Kazami asked.

"It was nice to see you smile," Shou said.

Kazami turned bright red and walloped Shou on the arm. Then she said, "It's almost time to close. I'll show you how. Come on." She pushed herself away from the counter.

Shou followed, still grinning. He pushed aside all the fear and tragedy of the day, and allowed himself to enjoy Kazami's company.

His school life had truly begun.

* * *

_Social Links_

_The Fool_ — Morigami Exploration Team — Rank 1

_The Magician_ — Hayabusa Kouta — **Rank 1!**

_Justice_ — Kazami Kaede** — ****Rank 1!**

* * *

**********Author's Note: **After some confusion from readers on the Arcanas, I've decided to make a small change. Kouta is now The Magician Arcana instead of The Chariot, and Kazami is Justice, instead of The Magician. Hopefully these Arcana assignments won't require any explanation (as the previous ones did)! :D

Also, a special thanks to **Daniel Wilks** and **Mysteryless** for your feedback on this chapter. I appreciate it!


	11. HopeLESS, Declassified

**Author's Note:** Wow, guys! It's been just over a month since I started _Persona Gaiden: New Class_. Since then, I've gotten nearly 1200 views, and 420 visitors! Thank you all so very much for supporting the story. I really appreciate it.

To celebrate, _I've written a brand new Prologue! You can find it at the top of the **first chapter**. _It's pretty illuminating to the story, and I highly encourage everyone to read and enjoy!

I also want to take a moment to thank my greatest supporters, who've been kind enough to take time out of their schedules to read and review nearly every chapter. Thank you **JustAFerret**, **Mysteryless**, and **Daniel Wilks**! Your continued encouragement and appreciation gives me the fuel to continue this project.

On that note, I'd like to mention that it's _you, _the readers, the community, that keep these stories going. All of them. You guys have the power. Every review and favorite and follow is a vote for the story's quality that other readers will be able to see. So please, be generous. I can't wait to share the rest of the story with you! ^_^

* * *

XI

Tuesday

April 9, 2013 — Evening

Clear Skies

When Shou stepped outside with Kazami, the night air was cool, crisp. It was twilight; the last vestiges of day were mere purple smudges against the horizon, visible through the boughs of the cherry trees.

Together, they walked toward the square outside the Classroom Buildings, swapping stories of their meager upbringings. "My parents own a dry cleaning place," she said. "And they'll trade dry cleaning for anything. Food, haircuts, clothes, you name it. When I was a kid, that was how I got half my stuff."

Shou chuckled. He responded with a story about how his dad had always made a big deal about "Ramen Friday" when he was a kid. It had felt so magical back then; it was the only time they ate out, and he'd looked forward to it every single week. His dad told him they were eating at a special place that had the best ramen in all of Japan. It was only when he'd gotten older that he understood they had just been eating at the local Yoshinoya the whole time.

"Whoa, that must've hurt," Kazami said.

"Actually, it didn't," Shou said. He told her that it made him realize that what was important wasn't the ramen itself, but the memories he made with his father.

"What're you, some kind of philosopher?" Kazami asked.

Shou just shrugged.

They entered the square, with the potbellied statue of Morigami Yoshinori. For a moment, Shou paused.

The glowing blue door to the Velvet Room hung in the air across from the statue, exactly where it had been the previous night. Now that he had the key, could he enter at any time?

"What's up?" Kazami asked.

"Ah, sorry," Shou said. "Just thinking."

Kazami laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. "You really are a philosopher, huh? Head in the clouds."

Shou laughed too. He began to head down the path toward the dorms, then noticed Kazami wasn't following. Now that he thought about it, shouldn't she be in the budget dorm, too?

"This is where we part ways," she said.

He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm renting a one-room apartment with a roommate," she said. "Worked out cheaper that way. So I'm gonna catch the trolley into the city, okay? I'll um . . . I'll see you at work."

Shou nodded, and waved goodbye. She waved back.

The truth was, he still wasn't sure about this girl. He didn't know if he could trust her. And he had reservations because of what had happened to Kudo-sensei.

However, Igor had made clear the value of Social Links. For that reason, Shou knew he had to give Kazami the benefit of the doubt.

He wanted to be able to put his confidence in her.

But he just wasn't sure yet.

Thinking, he began his walk toward G Hall.

* * *

Inside the dorm, the lounge was bright and cheery. Little Yuto was positioned in front of the TV, watching a DVD of the latest incarnation of the Featherman series — Phoenix Ranger Featherman Force. He glanced at Shou, then immediately turned back to the TV, balling his little fists.

Shou wanted to be able to communicate with Yuto, but he didn't feel like his expression was strong enough.

On the nearby couch, Shou spotted Sato and Emi. Homework was laid out on the coffee table in front of them.

When Emi saw Shou, she stood, and looked awkwardly off to the side. One hand idly played with a strand of hair. "Um," she said, "I just wanted to say thanks." Her eyes were red and bleary. She looked exhausted.

Shou was confused. He asked her what she was thanking him for.

"Sayoko-san said she raised concerns about my scholarship, and you vouched for me," Emi said. "I . . . appreciate it." She inclined her head.

Shou nodded back. Then he gave Sato-san a brief, appreciative glance. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"About as well as you'd expect," Emi said. "Which is awful. I've been crying most of the day. A part of me knew this was coming. So maybe I was a little bit prepared for it. But . . . still . . . I . . ."

"It's quite an ordeal," Sato-san said.

"Yeah," Emi agreed. She looked down at the floor. Then her face brightened. "Oh, I did manage to get something done today. I did a little research on . . . uh . . ." She trailed off, looking at Sato-san.

"Research?" Sato asked. "On what?"

"Nothing," Emi said hastily. "Just, um, a project. Something Shou and I are working on together. And Kouta-kun, too."

Sato smiled. "Project? I do love a good project. Care to elaborate?"

"Oh," Emi said. "Uh . . ." She stared at Shou, making an expression that urged him to jump in and save her.

Shou took Emi's hint. She had to be talking about Shadow stuff. "Well . . ." he said.

Luckily, before he had to come up with some outrageous lie, Hasumi-sensei entered from the dorm kitchen, ringing a hand bell. "Dinner," she yelled. She paused by the stairwell to the next floor and repeated, "Dinner!"

"Perhaps I should be—" Sato began.

"Ah, Sayoko-chan," Hasumi said, "what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

Sato made a small bow. "Nice to see you, Hasumi-sensei," she said.

"In the dorms, you can just call me Kumiko-san. And now that you're here, you must stay for dinner."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Sato-san said.

"Don't worry about that," said Hasumi-sensei — Kumiko. "There's more than enough food."

Ten minutes later, they all gathered around the ten-person dinner table, set with plates, chopsticks, water glasses, and tea cups. Kumiko, Yuto-chan, Shou, Emi, and Sato were the first to sit. Kouta arrived soon after.

Then, over the next several minutes, three more students filtered in.

Ariwa Reiko was the first of the unfamiliar students to arrive; she was a slender girl with a fall of wavy, night-black hair; a dark beauty mark lay beneath her left eye. She reminded Shou a bit of an actress from old movies; there was a certain charm and mystique about her.

The next was Itami Dai, a tall, boisterous biker type with dyed dirty-blond hair, done in a pompadour. He looked every inch a delinquent. And as soon as he saw Kouta seated at the table, he said, "Oi, this guy's here? He's gonna eat all the food!"

Kouta shot to his feet. "I could say the same about you, Itami!"

"Say that to my face, Hayabusa!"

"I think I will!"

The two ran at each other and began to grapple.

"Boys, boys," Kumiko-san chided. "Behave yourselves, or it's to bed with no supper for you." She spoke in a soft, but authoritative tone. Still, Shou didn't think it would ever get through to those two.

To his surprise, however, both of them immediately stopped what they were doing. Shou was impressed. With sheepish looks on their faces, the two suddenly threw their arms around each other. "Aw, we were just messin' around, Kumiko-san," Itami said.

"Yeah," Kouta said, "no harm done."

Briefly, they both glared at each other, then smiled at Kumiko.

"Then take your seats," the teacher replied.

They did.

The last person to arrive for dinner was Endo Takeru, the boy from Shou's class with the glasses and slicked back hair. The one he'd spotted lurking around Sato-san.

Endo spotted Sato at the table as he was coming down the stairs. In his shock, he slipped, and thudded down the last few steps on his behind.

"Oh my goodness, are you all right, Endo-kun?" Kumiko asked. She rushed over to him, while Emi and Sato stood in concern.

Endo waved her off. "I'm okay," he said. He winced, then managed to get to his feet.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Takeru-kun," Sato said.

Immediately, Endo turned bright red. All hint of pain or dismay vanished. "Y-yes, Sato-san," he stammered. "I-I'll be more careful in the future!"

Sato chuckled, and offered him a nod.

Introductions were made all around. Shou learned that Endo was a member of the school's Disciplinary Committee. That's why Sato had referred to him so familiarly. She worked with him on a regular basis. As for Ariwa-san, Shou's instinct had proven right; she was the most prominent actress in school. And Itami was vice-captain of the school baseball team.

Shou was pretty interested in baseball. He asked about tryouts.

"Tryouts? A week from today, after school," Itami said. "But jus' so you know, our captain's a real stickler. So be good, or go home. 'Cause Ryuu ain't easily impressed."

Shou nodded. So the captain's name was Ryuu? He would make sure to remember that.

Once everyone was settled, Kumiko-san brought the food in from the kitchen. There was miso soup, grilled salmon, curry rice, and pickled vegetables, all in copious portions. Everything looked delicious; the salmon was crusted with herbs; the curry was garnished with a sprig of fresh parsley. She also brought in a traditional-style teapot, and graciously poured for everyone.

Shou inhaled deeply, savoring all the smells. He couldn't believe he'd missed out on this the past couple of days. From now on, he was going to try his best to be home for dinner.

"Yuto-chan," Kumiko said. She patted her son on the head.

At this prompting, Yuto got up onto his knees in his chair, and lifted his chopsticks. "_Itadakimasu!_" he said.

"Itadakimasu," everyone echoed.

Shou couldn't restrain himself a moment longer. The curry was amazing. It was homemade, not store-bought. Chunks of beef floated in the sauce, and when he tried some, the meat fell apart in his mouth. As he ate, he was able to discern subtle notes of vegetables — carrot, onion, potato — as well as hints of red pepper, garlic, and, he thought, a touch of red wine. He'd never before had such a discerning palate; was this the power of Kumiko-san's cooking?

Analyzing the flavor, Shou felt his understanding increase.

They finished the meal in silence, save for the clattering of chopsticks on plates. His father had once said to him that you know the food is good when people are too busy eating to talk. Needless to say, his meals with his father had often been filled with conversation.

One by one, each person slumped in their chair and rubbed their bellies. Kouta and Itami were the first to clear their plates, of course, but they quickly went for seconds, and then thirds. Luckily, Kumiko-san had made enough. She must have known the two boys well enough to be prepared.

Kumiko began to take away the dishes. "Dai-kun," she said to Itami. "It's Tuesday. Your turn to help."

"Wh-what?" Itami cried. "Y-you're kidding me! It's that day already?"

"Come put those strong muscles to good work," Kumiko said. "Scrubbing."

"Aw, maaaaan . . ." Itami wilted, like a flower without water. He loaded up his arms with dishes. Then he ambled into the kitchen after Kumiko-san.

For someone who looked like such a delinquent, it seemed Kumiko had Itami remarkably well-trained. Was that the strength of Kumiko-san's personality? For such a mild-mannered person, there were some amazing qualities about her. Shou was actually glad he didn't have her as a teacher; it was far more interesting to get to know her in this setting. He didn't feel he yet had the understanding to appreciate the challenges of being an adult, and mother, but he decided he would make an effort in the future.

As for Yuto-chan, the little boy hopped down from his seat, which was way too big for him. He looked over the table once, as if making sure everything was in its right place, and then headed back to the TV to watch more Featherman.

A moment later, Ariwa stood. "Please excuse me, everyone," she said. She beamed, and it looked like a real movie-star smile. "I have to get back to working on my scene, for next week's drama auditions."

"I'm sure you'll get the lead, Rei-chan!" Kouta exclaimed.

A conflicted look flickered across Ariwa's face, but it was quickly replaced by an expression of good cheer. "Thank you, Kouta-kun," she said. She smiled, and even though it wasn't directed at Shou, he felt himself blush slightly. "I'm happy to know that you're cheering for me."

Kouta's face reddened. "Uh, uh, um . . . thanks," he said. He chuckled, abashed. "Say, I don't even know what play the school's doing."

"Romeo and Juliet," Ariwa replied.

"Wow," Kouta said. "I don't usually go for that, uh, Shakespeare stuff."

"That's too bad," Ariwa said. She looked genuinely disappointed.

"W-wait," Kouta stuttered, "b-but for you, Rei-chan, I'll make an exception. Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Ariwa inclined her head. "You're a gentleman, Hayabusa Kouta," she said. "I'll be counting on you." She paused, and waved. "'Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow,'" she quoted. She smiled again.

"Good night," everyone replied.

Shou watched Ariwa-san leave. There was more to this girl than met the eye, he knew. Not that he suspected her of wrongdoing; no, it had to do with the way she presented herself. It was amazing how elegant Ariwa was. And well-spoken. It was as if all her answers to Kouta had come from a manual of perfect replies; only, when Ariwa delivered them, they came off as genuine.

Well, she _was_ the best actress in school, Shou reminded himself.

But he'd seen a slight crack in her façade. For a moment, she had flinched when Kouta called her "Rei-chan." She would have to get used to that if she wanted to be an actress, or idol, wouldn't she? At least for the time being. Shou couldn't help thinking that the way Ariwa carried herself, she hoped to have a long career that would stretch far past the youthful years where she would be most popular as an idol. He had to admire her dedication to presenting the image.

Only, it appeared as though she had some reservations. He wondered what they were.

When Ariwa was gone, Kouta said, "Man, Rei-chan is amazing! So pretty. And so much . . . what's the word?"

"Grace? Poise?" Sato suggested.

"Right, exactly!" Kouta said. Then, he realized what he'd implied. "Not that you don't have grace and poise too, Sayoko-chan!"

"It's a good thing you said that," Sato said.

"O-of course," said Kouta.

"And me?" Emi asked.

"Y-you too," Kouta said. "Absolutely!"

Sato and Emi traded a look, then began to laugh.

"You should've seen your face," Emi said.

"I admit, your expression was quite amusing," said Sato.

Shou grinned. It was good to see Emi enjoying herself, even for a moment. He was still worried about her. He wondered what she had been trying to tell him earlier, before they were interrupted by dinner. She had made it seem like it was important.

Sato-san, apparently, hadn't forgotten either. "So, before dinner, you were talking about some sort of project?" she asked.

"Oh, _that?_" Emi asked. She looked away guiltily. "It was nothing, Sato-san. And I'm sure you're tired. Why don't I wait outside for the trolley with you?"

Sato chuckled. "We've shared a meal, now," she said. "Sayoko will be fine." She glanced at Shou and Kouta. "That goes for all of you." Then she looked at Endo Takeru, who was the only other person remaining at the table, sitting awkwardly by himself at one end. "Including you, Takeru-kun. For about the hundredth time."

At this, Endo perked up. "I couldn't!" he said. Then he blushed and looked away. "I'd never dream of addressing the Class President so casually."

"He has a point," Emi said.

"Don't be so stubborn," Sayoko said. "It's important for any politician to be a person of the people. So, as your Class President, I order you to call me 'Sayoko.'"

Silence. Shou thought he could hear crickets in the distance.

Sayoko began to laugh. "Oh, come on," she said. "I thought that was funny. The juxtaposition of statements, one appealing to the public, the other representing complete authoritarianism? The _paradox?_ I've always found that incongruent elements are a sure way to create humor." She looked around, her face lit with enthusiasm.

But she received no response.

Sayoko sighed, and shook her head sadly. "Or not," she said. "It was worth a try."

"Sorry, Sayoko-san," Shou said. He winced as he said it.

"It's fine," Sayoko said. Amusement played across her features. "My parents are really the only ones who find my jokes entertaining. But I thought it was worth a try."

"W-well, I thought it was funny," Emi said. "Really funny!" She forced a laugh. "Right, Kouta-kun?"

"Oh yeah," Kouta said. "Hilarious."

"I thought it was brilliant," said Endo. "The careful play on discrepancy! The eloquence of the delivery! Truly the most magnificent of jokes. Far beyond the vulgar, limited appreciation that is simple laughter!" He shot up from his seat, pumping his fist.

Everyone stared.

"Oh, I, uh . . ." Endo's eyes widened as he recovered himself. "I . . . I . . ." He searched for words. "I have to go study! That's right. I'll um, uh . . . Good night!" His face brightly flushed, he scurried up the stairs.

"Don't mind him," Sayoko said gently. "I . . . suspect he has something of a _crush_ on me."

"Ya think?" Kouta asked.

"Well," Sayoko admitted, "I suppose it's more than a suspicion. But when I explained to him that I wasn't interested, he denied it. I . . . think I embarrassed him. I'm not always the best with interpersonal matters. So, since then, I've tried my best to make him feel comfortable." She frowned. "I'm not sure it's worked."

"I'm pretty sure he still likes you, Sayoko-chan," Kouta said.

"Yes," said Sayoko, "I do believe you're right. And I'd greatly appreciate it if we could move on from this topic."

"Oh my gosh," Emi said. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Sayoko said. "But if you really want to make it up to me, tell me about what you were going to discuss earlier. You're so dodgy about it, you've seriously piqued my interest."

Shou grimaced. How were they going to play this one off?

"Well, um," Emi said, "it's kind of morbid."

"That's okay," Sayoko said. "I have a strong stomach."

Shou didn't want Sayoko to think they were crazy, so he didn't think that telling her the truth was the best option. But he wasn't about to lie. He was just no good at it, and he wouldn't want to anyway. He supposed they would just have to see if Sayoko would believe them.

He also decided he would observe her reaction, and try to gauge whether any of this was familiar to her. He still couldn't be sure she wasn't part of Hope/LESS.

"I guess . . . I guess I can tell you," Emi said. "It's just, you're gonna think I'm nuts or something."

"No judgment," Sayoko swore.

Emi sighed. "Okay . . ." She reached for her bag, and withdrew her phone. She began to tap at the screen. "Have you heard about 'The Vanished,' Sayoko-san?"

"That rumor?" Sayoko asked. Her expression quickly became incredulous. "The one where people disappear and you can hear their voices in the metro?" She chuckled. "I admit, I'm not really one for superstition and tall tales."

"I think the story actually has some credence," Emi said. "Look." She held up her phone, and one-by-one began to scroll through different articles. The words "metro" and "suicide" jumped out in all of them. "There have been six cases over the past year."

"Emi," Sayoko said. "How do I put this? This really isn't my strong suit . . ." She took a deep breath. "I know that you're hurt. And that your strong feelings require an outlet. But are you sure you should be looking into this? Perhaps it's better to—"

"It's important," Emi said. Determination shone in her eyes. "Just listen."

Shou watched Sayoko carefully, but he didn't see a hint of anything other than concern on her features.

Could she be trusted?

"At first the suicides seemed random," Emi continued. "An office worker. A waitress at a restaurant. Both times, family reported that the person had shown no sign of suicidal tendencies in the weeks leading up to it, but that each of them had complained of nightmares in the days before they disappeared. I've found there's no set number of days between vanishing and reappearing to commit suicide, but I'm certain those cases are connected."

"So you're looking for a pattern in . . . _suicides?_" Sayoko asked.

"Yes," Emi said. "Because I don't think they're suicides at all. I think someone's been causing them."

Shou felt a chill. Someone . . . _causing_ them?

A . . . _murderer?_

"Causing them?" Sayoko repeated. "Emi . . ." She reached across the dinner table and patted Emi's hand. The gesture appeared to make her nervous, but she did it anyway. "I know it may be hard to accept that your brother did this himself. But you have to."

"No," Emi said. "I won't." She met Sayoko's eyes with such fierce dedication that the Class President herself looked away first. "Now let me tell you the rest."

Emi detailed how, in her research, she'd discovered that after the second victim, the suicides had begun to relate to Morigami. As if there had been a deliberate shift. Not only that, but there had been several disappearances that hadn't resulted in suicides. Each time, the person had been a Morigami student, and they, too, had complained of nightmares like the others. Only, they'd all reappeared not long afterward, none the worse for wear, and claiming that they'd just had the flu and had been in bed the whole time.

Of particular note were the Morigami twins, who Shou had seen briefly. Yoshiro had vanished first, for only two days, while Yoshino had disappeared next, for nearly a week. Yoshiro going missing had caused something of a panic in the local papers; he was the heir to the Morigami Company. But after his return, he claimed there had been emergency business for which he'd been required, even though he was only a high school student. As for when it happened to his sister, he assured the public that Yoshino was simply taking some time off at a spa.

Emi read the rest of the names on the list of those who had disappeared, but returned. "There's Aizawa Azumi, an upperclassman, and a computer whiz who lives off-campus. And Itami Dai . . ." She noted their looks. "Yes, _that _Itami." She glanced at the kitchen door.

Kouta whistled.

"And there's two more," Emi said. "One is really interesting. Kageshiro Ryuu. It was barely reported on, so I called up a friend of mine who's obsessed with the baseball team, and she told me there was a game last spring where Kageshiro-senpai was terribly off. The next day, he didn't show up to school, and only appeared in the evening, citing the same story about being sick and needing to take a day."

"I don't get it," Kouta said. "What's so weird about that?"

"He's the only one that's reappeared within the course of a single day," Shou said. He didn't know what that meant. Had Kageshiro accepted himself, and gained his Persona on his own, as Shou had?

"Right," said Emi. "And Kageshiro-senpai's also the first one to be targeted at Morigami. All the others happened after him. Kageshiro, then Itami, Aizawa, the Morigami siblings . . . And there's one more."

Shou nodded. He already knew who the final name would belong to.

"Kazami Kaede," said Emi. "She vanished last October, and reappeared four days later. I think she's the girl who was on the roof."

"She is," Shou said.

Briefly, he explained how he'd met Kazami today, and how he'd been able to glean very little, unfortunately, about her motives or comrades. All he had was her group's general philosophy, which wasn't very helpful. However, Kazami being on Emi's list made it look a lot more likely that the other names were correct.

"I'm sorry, now you've lost me," Sayoko said. "What is this about a roof, and . . . Kazami Kaede? The girl from the school store?"

"I don't really know how to explain this," Emi said. "I don't expect you to believe me. But we met her, Kaede . . . in another world. A _Shadow_ world."

"Shadow . . . world?" Sayoko looked completely bewildered. If Emi's list wasn't confirmation enough, her lost expression convinced Shou that Sayoko wasn't involved with Hope/LESS.

"I know it sounds weird but . . ." Emi began.

Sayoko began to laugh.

Shou, Kouta, and Emi traded glances. They didn't know what to make of her outburst.

"Oh my goodness," Sayoko said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You guys . . . You were very convincing, you know? But I get it now."

"Get . . . it?" Kouta asked.

"_Dokyu no Majo no Burairu,_" Sayoko said. Then, phonetically, in English: "_Burair Witch Project!_" She smiled. "I'm a big fan of horror films. You're doing a 'found footage' movie, aren't you? But you're keeping it a secret so that you'll frighten everyone when you release it."

"Uh," said Shou.

"Um . . ." said Kouta.

"Er . . ." said Emi. Then, after an excruciatingly long pause, she exclaimed, "That's it, Sayoko-san! I can't believe you figured it out."

Sayoko sighed in relief. "I'm glad you three don't actually believe all that," she said. She paused, then took up a careful tone. "But Emi, are you certain it's all right for you to mourn like this? Maybe you should take some time to think about it."

"Thank you," Emi said, "for being concerned. But I can't just be idle. This is the best way for me to deal."

Shou exhaled. Emi had played it off well.

"Well, as long as you've considered your condition," Sayoko said.

"I have," Emi said.

"Good," Sayoko said. She looked thoughtful. "You know, Aristotle once wrote about this. How to effect the purgation of pity and fear — negative emotions — through drama. Perhaps this is exactly what he meant."

"Um, what?" Kouta asked.

Sayoko took note of the blank looks around her. "Sorry," she said. She actually blushed. "That was supposed to be helpful. I think."

"I get it," Emi said. "You're saying you support my decision.

"I'm saying there's precedent for this being an effective treatment," Sayoko said. Then, she amended, "Er, but yes. I think you should do it, if you're confident it will help. Just make sure it doesn't impact your schoolwork."

"I won't," Emi promised.

"But I do have one condition for my complicity," Sayoko said.

"What's that?" Emi asked.

"I want to be in it," she said. "As a version of myself who decides, as editor of the school paper, to aid in the investigation." Then, looking inexplicably self-conscious, she lowered her eyes. "I've always wanted to be a reporter."

Shou wasn't sure why Sayoko would be embarrassed about that. He thought it was admirable to have a passion for something. He still hadn't found a true passion in life. Except, maybe, for baseball.

"Um, sure, Sayoko-san," Emi said. "We'd be happy to have you aboard. But, uh, are you sure you aren't too busy? With all your responsibilities?"

"Oh, not at all," Sayoko said. "This'll be a fun diversion for me. I'll treat it with all the seriousness of a real case. I'll try my best to find some evidence that will make your story feel more convincing."

"That sounds great," Emi said.

They chatted for a little while longer, of lighter things. Shou couldn't help feeling immense respect for Emi. She'd kept her head, and she was putting on a strong face. He wasn't sure how she was doing on the inside, but he thought she would be okay.

Kumiko-san emerged from the kitchen, followed by Itami.

Shou, Emi, and Kouta couldn't help staring at the baseball vice-captain, and potential member of Hope/LESS. When he noticed their eyes on him, his fists clenched. "Oi, what's this, now? Why you lookin' at me like that?" He frowned. "Hayabusa, you spreadin' rumors 'bout me again?"

"As if I would do something like that," Kouta said.

"Damn straight you would!" Itami yelled. "Don't act so innocent."

"_Boys,_" Kumiko-san said.

Itami shook his head. "Sorry, Kumiko-san." He glared at Hayabusa, then Shou and Emi. "I'm headin' ta bed. 'Night all. Good night, Haya-baka." He grinned.

"What did you just call me?" Kouta roared.

Itami said nothing, only chuckled and ascended the stairs.

Kumiko-san walked over to where Yuto was watching Featherman. "Yuto-chan, time to get ready for bed," she said.

"_Kaasan,_ one more," Yuto begged.

"You know the rules," Kumiko said.

Yuto sighed. "Okay," he said, disappointed. He pushed himself to his feet.

Shou couldn't help appreciating what a well-behaved kid Yuto was. And that Kumiko-san appeared to have the mothering thing down, both as real mother and dorm mother.

Yuto-chan walked with his mother to the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "Good night, everyone," Kumiko-san said.

"Good night," they replied.

"And thank you for dinner," Sayoko added.

"My pleasure," said Kumiko-san. "Feel free to stop by anytime."

With that, Kumiko and Yuto headed off to bed.

Now it was just their small group left alone in the dorm lobby, and they decided to relocate to the lounge area in front of the TV. Shou switched off Yuto-chan's DVD. Emi and Sayoko took seats on the couch, while Shou and Kouta settled into the armchairs on either side.

"It's getting late," Emi said. "Don't you have homework, Sayoko-san? Or studying to do?"

"Try to get rid of me, are you?" Sayoko asked.

"N-no, nothing like . . ." Emi looked at Sayoko. "That was another joke, wasn't it?"

Sayoko let slip a small smile.

"Well, if you want to stick around," Emi said, "there _is_ one more thing. A phone call to make. I can't promise it'll be interesting, but . . ." She shrugged. "If you want to stay, you're more than welcome."

"Now I'm even more curious," Sayoko said.

"I did a little digging on another incident that happened a few years ago, centered around Tatsumi Port Island, in Iwatodai," Emi continued. "An outbreak of something called 'Apathy Syndrome.' Whoever caught it basically lost the will to live. These days doctors say it was viral, except according to the info I've found, no one's been able to prove it. Meanwhile, there were all sorts of rumors about monsters appearing at night. _Shadows._ And reports of weird experiments done by the Kirijo Group. I think there may be a connection there." She glanced at Sayoko. "That is, you know, for the movie."

"So your thought is that whatever happens to these 'Vanished,' they are ultimately afflicted by Apathy Syndrome. Which causes them to take their own lives," Sayoko said.

Emi nodded.

"Very interesting," said Sayoko. "Incorporating a second urban legend that complements the first. I like it. And adding the central mystery about the Kirijo Group will keep viewers engaged. Frankly, I'm fascinated by the way you're deconstructing urban myth in our society, exploring how it grows and proliferates. It comments on our obsession with . . ." She trailed off. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

Everyone nodded.

Sayoko giggled. "Sorry. I have many skills, but I'm afraid socializing isn't chief among them. The truth is, I haven't enjoyed a casual evening with friends in quite a long time." She hesitated. "Is it . . . all right that I just called you my friends?"

"Of course, Sayoko-chan," Kouta said.

"It's our pleasure," said Emi.

"We're glad to have you," said Shou.

In his mind, he suddenly heard a loud snap.

He knew what that meant.

_Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . . Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana . . ._

The Fool Arcana, huh? He smiled to himself. He supposed he could be satisfied, then, that Sayoko-san was an important addition to their team. He didn't know why, yet, but he was certain it was her that had prompted the growth in his Social Link.

"Anyway," Emi said, "I looked up the number for the Kirijo Group's corporate offices. I thought we could try giving them a call. See if we can pry any information . . . _material,_ that is, from them. For the movie."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sayoko asked. Mischief glinted in her eyes.

"Here goes nothing, I guess," Emi said. She punched a number into her phone, then set it on the table and put it on speaker.

"Aren't you going to film?" Sayoko asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Kouta said. He took out his own phone, and held it up.

"Thank you for calling the Kirijo Group," answered an automated directory service. "Please listen carefully to the menu, so we can better direct your call."

Emi waited patiently, then hit the button for an operator.

"All operators are currently assisting other callers," said the automated voice. "Your call is important to us. Please stay on the line and we will get to you as soon as we can. Or visit our online help center, at . . ."

The minutes stretched on. Elevator music played, punctuated briefly by a reminder that all operators were still assisting other callers, and it started to make Shou feel a little stir crazy. He didn't think they could rightfully expect anything to come of this, yet he couldn't help but be excited.

_Click. _The sound of the line being picked up.

Everyone leaned forward in their seats.

"Good evening, and thank you for calling the Kirijo Group," said a woman's voice. "My name is Hisakawa. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Hisakawa," Emi said. She looked at the others, and mouthed, _What should I say?_

No one replied. Shou didn't have the first clue.

"Hello? Still there?" asked Hisakawa.

"Um, yes," said Emi. "See, I have, uh . . . I have something weird to ask. It might not make any sense to you, but I have to try."

"What is it?" asked Hisakawa.

"We're having some, uh . . . _Shadow_ trouble," Emi said. "I don't know if you can help us with some information, or—"

"May I ask where you're calling from?" Hisakawa interjected.

For a moment, everyone stared at the phone. Had the customer rep really just asked that? She hadn't questioned what Shadows were, or anything else.

"Um, Morigami Academy," Emi managed, after she recovered from her shock. "In Morigami City."

"Thank you," said Hisakawa. "And your name?"

"Tachibana Emi."

"Please wait," the Kirijo rep said, "while I transfer your call."

The on-hold music played again. Everyone shared quizzical looks. Shou had no idea what to expect. Was this . . . really turning out to be a legitimate lead?

They waited again, and this time five minutes stretched into ten, and ten into twenty.

"You think that lady's messing with us?" Kouta asked. "Maybe she thought we were making a prank call, and she decided to get back at us. Put us on an infinite hold loop."

"Certainly a possibility," Sayoko mused.

"Come on, guys," Emi said. "Be optimistic."

"Yeah," Shou said, "be optimistic."

Emi gave him a grateful glance.

Shou grinned back at her. That Emi had been able to say something like "be optimistic" after what had happened today . . . It warmed his heart. Now he was positive that she was going to be okay. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but she would be. Sooner or later.

"Hello," said a voice.

Everyone jumped.

It took Shou a second to realize the voice came from the phone.

"Am I speaking with Tachibana-san?" The voice was female, husky, mature. And completely matter-of-fact.

"Um, yes, this is Tachibana," Emi said.

"I appreciate you taking the time to call," she said brusquely. "However, I must ask you why you have decided to contact the Kirijo Group for your situation." She spoke without hesitation, easily skirting around words like "Shadows."

"I, uh . . . Um . . ."

"You see, there were some rumors . . ." Kouta said.

"Quiet," Emi hissed.

"Geez, sorry," Kouta whispered. "Just trying to help."

"Understand," said the woman on the phone, "that we, at the Kirijo Group, take these sorts of calls with utmost seriousness. If you've called here as a prank . . ."

"Y-yes?" Emi asked.

"Please inform your classmates that any further calls of this nature originating from Morigami City will be brought to the attention of the police. The guilty parties will be prosecuted for harassment," said the woman.

Shou's eyes widened. Could the Kirijo Group even do that? That was awfully harsh for prank calls!

"So, consider it your responsibility, from now on, to dispel any rumors in your school that associate the Kirijo Group with the term 'Shadows.' I'll be counting on you, Tachibana-san. Remember that our company has very long reach."

Emi went pale.

"Now then," said the woman, "I've wasted enough time. Fare—"

"Wait," Shou said. He couldn't let it end like this! He was sure this woman on the phone was someone important, someone who might actually be able to help.

A pause. Then the woman asked, "To whom am I speaking now?"

Shou screwed up his courage. "Tanimoto Shou," he said.

"Tanimoto," the woman repeated. "I'll note your name alongside Tachibana. Was there something more you wanted to say?"

"This isn't a prank," Shou insisted.

"_Shou!_" said Emi. "Didn't you hear what she said?"

"But we're telling the truth," Shou said.

"Is that so?" the woman on the phone asked. "Then tell me something that will convince me."

Something that would convince her? Like what? What could he say that would provide incontrovertible proof?

He thought about mentioning Igor and the Velvet Room, but as far as he knew, he was the only one aware of it. Emi certainly hadn't seen it, even though she was a Persona user . . .

Wait, that was it!

"Shou, say something," Emi said.

He nodded and spoke one word: "Persona."

There was another pause. Then the woman on the line said, "I see."

"Does . . . does that mean you're gonna help us? Or what?" Kouta demanded.

"I apologize if I came off overly harsh before," the woman said. "Understand that we can't afford to be inundated with false alarms. Now, listen to me carefully. Do _not,_ under any circumstances, attempt to handle this matter yourselves. Stay safe, and keep your distance from anything related to the Shadows. I'll dispatch two Shadow Operatives immediately, to assess the situation. Is that clear?"

"Yes," said Emi. Her voice was hoarse.

"If you should need to contact me again, dial extension #111," the woman said. "If I'm unavailable, leave me a message."

"Um, will do," said Kouta.

"What do we call you?" Shou asked.

"_Mitsuru,_" said the woman. "Remember, stay safe."

_Click._ The line went dead.

For a while, no one spoke. Shou couldn't believe what he'd heard. The Kirijo Group actually knew about the Shadows. They had . . . _Shadow Operatives?_ Who could they be? Were they Persona users?

Sayoko broke the silence. "Incredible," she said. She began to clap her hands. "Very impressive. And your impersonator of Kirijo-san was impeccable. I've listened to her speeches before; she's something of a role model of mine. And Shou-kun, that 'Persona' line . . . I don't know what it means in the context of the film, but it was suitably mysterious."

Shou wasn't sure how to respond. "Um, thanks?"

"Wait, wait, back up a second," Kouta said. "Did you say K-Kirijo-san?"

Emi didn't say anything; she looked completely overwhelmed.

As for Shou, he wasn't sure what to think. Had that really been the future CEO of the Kirijo Group?

Sayoko snapped them out of it. "I have to know," she said, "how in the world did you manage to set up a fake call like that on such short notice?"

"Uh . . . friends in the drama club?" Emi said.

"Ah. Of course!" said Sayoko. "Well . . ." She glanced at the wall-mounted clock. It was already almost 2200. They'd spent the better part of an hour on hold. "I guess I should be heading back now." She stood, and gave a slight bow. "It's been . . . enjoyable. I hope that we can do it again, sometime." She smiled. "That is what one says when they want to spend more time with friends, isn't it?"

Emi beamed. "Absolutely."

Together, Emi and Sayoko went outside to wait for the trolley. Shou watched them with no small degree of apprehension. He didn't think that they could afford to wait for the Kirijo Group's people. Not after what he'd heard today from Emi. That someone was causing these suicides. That someone was targeting the students and faculty at Morigami Academy. There was no proof — not yet — but Shou couldn't help feeling Emi was on to something.

He had to be vigilant. Danger could come at any time, from any direction.

Briefly, he thought about Sayoko. Their story about a movie wouldn't hold up for long. Sayoko was too smart for that. He thought the only reason she'd even bought it was because the truth was so implausible. But did adding her to their circle make her a target? If it did, he and the others had a responsibility to make sure she was protected.

"We're not actually gonna stand back and do nothing, are we?" Kouta asked.

Shou shook his head. _No chance in hell, _he thought_._

They would keep fighting.

No matter what.

* * *

_Next time, on _Persona Gaiden: New Class . . .

_The "Days of Spring" mini-arc begins! New Social Links and S. Link Ranks, new teachers, and new developments! Shou counts down the days until the baseball club tryouts, and his first face-to-face with Kageshiro Ryuu._

_Stay tuned!_

* * *

_Social Links_

_The Fool_ — Morigami Exploration Team — **Rank 2!**

_The Magician_ — Hayabusa Kouta — Rank 1

_Justice_ — Kazami Kaede — Rank 1


	12. Days of Spring I

**Author's Note: **A few things!

First, I want to again note that this will be the first installment of "Days of Spring!" As in the Persona games, this will be an opportunity for Shou to engage in Social Links, raise his attributes, and otherwise enjoy school life. Not to worry, however; the plot will continue to move at a brisk pace, and I promise there's an excellent surprise coming along in the next few chapters.

Second, from now on, I've decided to include the weather! Yay! This will have significance, as you'll eventually come to see.

And lastly, I've changed the name of third year student Inoue Azumi, who was briefly mentioned last chapter. It's come to my attention that this is the name of a Japanese singer, so from now on the Persona Gaiden character will be named _Aizawa_ Azumi to avoid confusion. I've also edited the previous chapter to reflect this change.

* * *

XII

Tuesday

April 9, 2013 — Late Night

Clear Skies

Shou returned to his room at 2200. His body felt tired, heavy, after the long day of school, work, and talking about Shadows. Now there were a whole new set of complications.

The potential identities of Hope/LESS worried him. The Morigami twins, the captain and vice-captain of a sports team . . . these were influential people in school. Opposing them in the Shadow world was one thing, but what sort of consequences might he and his friends face in the real world? And did all of them think like Kazami? Were they all against Shou trying to rescue the Vanished? He still didn't have enough information. He didn't even know for sure if those names were right.

There were also these Shadow Operatives to think of, whoever they were. That woman, Mitsuru . . . He had the feeling she didn't take insubordination lightly.

And was she really _that_ Mitsuru? Why would the heir to the Kirijo name have anything to do with Shadows? Had the Kirijo Group really had something to do with the weird happenings, the Apathy Syndrome, on Tatsumi Port Island? Come to think of it, hadn't Kirijo Mitsuru attended Tatsumi's Gekkoukan High . . . ?

His head was spinning. And he still had homework and studying to do.

He went upstairs to his dorm room, and sat at his desk. He took out his English homework, which involved writing sentences that used the pluperfect tense . . .

He found himself zoning out . . .

Words began to parade through his head.

_Shadows, Persona, Hope/LESS . . ._

_The Kirijo Group, Apathy Syndrome, the Vanished . . ._

_SOCIAL LINKS, THE WILD CARD, THE . . . ! ! !_

_Deep breath, Shou,_ he told himself. For a moment he bent over his desk, his head in his hands, inhaling and exhaling.

_Oh, God. _Was all this _really _happening? He wasn't going crazy or something?

Everything had just happened so quickly. He hadn't really had time to think about it. But for some reason, now, sitting in his dorm room by himself, it all came crashing down on him. What if he was having some kind of breakdown? The stresses of high school got to kids all the time. And the pressure of being at a place like Morigami? It was something else. Could it be that he was somehow just imagining it all?

He sat for a few more minutes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. After a little while, the feelings of panic began to subside.

What was the old adage? If you're afraid you're going crazy, you're probably not? And he'd shared the experience with Kouta and Emi. With Kazami, too. He couldn't have just imagined all those conversations.

He was certain, in his heart, that all of this was real.

And that was even more frightening.

Shou spent another few minutes breathing, this time counting each inhalation and exhalation to calm himself. Focus his mind. His dad had taught him that.

He wasn't going to save anyone, do anything, if he flunked out of school.

He started his homework.

. . .

. . .

His academics increased!

* * *

Wednesday

April 10, 2013 — Early Morning

Cloudy

After unsettled dreams, Shou awoke half an hour before his alarm. Feeling restless, he decided to shower and get ready early. Maybe he would be able to catch Kazami on her morning shift. Now that he had this list of names, he wondered if he should ask her about it directly. Perhaps subtlety was called for instead.

Not that he was exactly sure how to be subtle about something like that.

By the time Shou made it down to the dorm lobby, Kumiko-san was already shuttling Yuto-chan out the door, taking him off to school. "There's leftovers from last night in the refrigerator, and scrambled eggs and toast on the stove," she told Shou. "And a pot of coffee, if you need it." Then, to Yuto, she said, "Say goodbye to Shou-kun, Yuto-chan."

Yuto hesitated a second, then threw out his hand. "Bye!" he hollered. Then he turned and scurried outside.

Kumiko-san giggled. "I'll see you later on, Shou-kun."

Shou chuckled, and waved.

When they were gone, he headed into the kitchen. It was his first time in there, and he was impressed. It had an extra large stainless steel fridge, a pair of stainless sinks, an island in the middle with white granite countertops. On the six burner electric stove, he found a large cast iron pan filled with scrambled eggs. There was a plate off to the side with toasted bread, and a container of butter next to it.

Shou filled his plate and hung out on a stool next to the island. The eggs were perfectly done — soft, fluffy, and buttery. When he was done, he had seconds. He grinned. The advantage of being first downstairs!

He finished his breakfast, rinsed his dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher, then headed off to school.

* * *

In the school lobby, he found Tanaka-san behind the school store register. He asked if Kazami was working.

"Kaede-chan? She's off Wednesday mornings," Tanaka said. She winked. "You're such a sly one, Tanimoto-kun. Trying to sneak in extra time before school. Didn't you two hang out long enough yesterday? Though I suppose no amount of time is ever enough when you're—"

"Um, thanks, gotta go, bye!" Shou interjected, before Tanaka-san could say anything even more embarrassing.

He headed away from the store, up the stairs, and to the classroom. He decided it couldn't hurt to study a little more . . .

And when he sat at his desk, he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Shou awoke to the sound of shifting chairs and light chatter. Students filed into the classroom. Emi sat down next to him. "You left early this morning," she said.

He told her he'd been hoping to catch Kazami, and see if he could pry any more information out of her.

"How'd that go?" she asked.

He told Emi that Kazami hadn't been there. Then he asked her, "Are you sure you're ready to come back to class?"

"I can't stay home anymore," Emi said. "I think I'd go crazy. I need to distract myself. So . . . I'm here." She offered him a faint smile.

He nodded, and gave her a smile of his own.

A few minutes later, Sayoko joined them, sitting at her desk to Shou's left. "Good morning," she said. "When I got home last night I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation. I have so many ideas. Of course I'll have to make a list, parse through them for the most compelling scenarios . . ."

Shou shared a look with Emi.

Thankfully, before Sayoko could continue further, Abe-sensei entered, and the school day began.

* * *

Two periods later, it was time for English in Classroom B.

English was taught by an American professor, Marissa Sandford-sensei, who was fluent in Japanese. During the first class two days ago, Shou had learned that she had originally taught at the prestigious American "Ivy League" school, Columbia University, and later at Tokyo University. Shou could only guess that Morigami Academy had offered her a large sum to step down from college level teaching and take up a position at a high school.

Sandford-sensei was a tall, blonde woman with striking green eyes. She wore a white blouse, gray skirt, and kept her hair pinned back with two thin sticks. While Shou wasn't one for older women, he noticed several of the other guys in class staring at her shapely figure, or gazing at her with dreamlike expressions.

As for Shou himself, Sandford-sensei just reminded him too much of Isabelle from the Velvet Room. Sandford-sensei had a much softer, kinder face, far different from Isabelle's sharply angled features, but they shared a similar complexion. Isabelle's hair was a lighter blonde, yet it was close enough. Every time Sandford-sensei turned toward the chalkboard, Shou kept expecting her to have Isabelle's face when she turned to the class again.

"The English word 'its' can be confusing," Sandford-sensei was saying in Japanese. "As you know, the possessive often takes the form of an apostrophe, followed by the letter 's.' Or, in the case of a plural subject, or a subject already ending in 's,' the apostrophe alone may suffice. However, the word 'its' is an exception."

Sandford-sensei wrote the word "its" on the board, and next to it, the word "it's."

"Like other pronouns," she said, "the word 'it' does not have an apostrophe in the possessive form. For example, 'he,' 'she,' and, 'they,' become 'his,' 'hers,' and, 'theirs.' As you should already be aware. But unlike other pronouns, 'its' doesn't change beyond the addition of the possessive 's' to the end of the word."

She wrote out a sentence on the board. "When the dog came inside," she read aloud, "_blank _coat was wet." She left an underline in the blank spot. "'_Blank_ raining pretty hard,' said the dog's master," she finished. She circled both empty spots on the board. "Now let's see who's been paying attention. Tanimoto-kun, how about you?"

Shou perked up.

"I'd like you fill in the blanks with the proper forms of 'it,'" Sandford-sensei said.

Shou examined the sentence for a moment. He'd always been decent at English, and this wasn't too hard. It was only the beginning of the year, after all. "When the dog came inside," Shou said, "_its_ coat was wet." He indicated the word "its" on the left side of the board. "'_It's_ raining pretty hard,' said the dog's master." He indicated the word "it's" on the right side.

Sandford-sensei smiled. "Very good, Tanimoto-kun."

Murmurs swept through the class.

"Huh, Tanimoto's pretty sharp. He didn't even hesitate."

"Yeah, when I heard he's from Kamikawa, I didn't think much. But maybe I should give him another chance . . ."

Even Sayoko gave Shou a nod of respect.

He smiled, knowing his popularity had just gone up a notch or two.

His charm increased!

* * *

Wednesday

April 10, 2013 — Lunchtime

Cloudy

"Oi, Shou-bro!"

Shou stopped, and turned around to see Kouta walking up to him with a big grin on his face. Shou waved.

"I haven't forgotten about yesterday," Kouta said. "After school, you and me, man. Long overdue I showed you around the city."

Shou nodded, remembering he'd made plans with Kouta the day before. He'd hoped to find Kazami after school, but maybe he was better off taking a breather and trying to relax a little with his friend.

"I'll meet you down in the lobby when class lets out," Kouta said. "Don't be late." He raised his fist toward Shou, clearly going for a fist-bump.

Shou grinned and obliged him. Then they parted ways and he headed off to lunch.

* * *

Wednesday

April 10, 2013 — After School

Cloudy

As discussed, Shou met up with Kouta in the school lobby, by the shoe cubbies. He spotted Kazami putting on her apron at the school store, and she briefly met his gaze. Then she looked away without giving him a smile, a nod, or even a hint of acknowledgment.

Did she not want her Hope/LESS friends to see her associating with him? He'd thought they'd built a pretty good rapport yesterday. Maybe she was just a tough nut to crack. Either way, he'd have to leave it for another day.

He and Kouta retrieved their outdoor shoes from the cubbies, then headed out into the brisk afternoon.

The sky was cloudy, a field of swollen gray above. Shou thought it looked like it might rain later. _They're normal clouds, _he thought. Not like the ones that had filled the sky on the day of his arrival, and lasted until the day of Kudo-sensei's death. Those had given him a strange, ominous feeling.

"Should've brought an umbrella," Kouta said.

Shou shrugged.

"Ah well, we can always pick one up in town if it starts to pour," Kouta said.

Together, they walked across the square with the Morigami statue. Shou noted the door to the Velvet Room, still hanging there, suspended in space. Glowing with a mysterious blue light.

"Whatcha looking at?" Kouta asked. His head swiveled on his bull neck. "Spot a cute girl or something?"

"Something like that," Shou said, and laughed. Not that either of the Velvet Room's residents fit into that category. Isabelle was more stern and scary than cute, and Igor was . . . Igor.

They stopped alongside the road leading to the Morigami Academy entrance. A gaggle of students were lined up, waiting for the trolley. Shou and Kouta took a spot at the back of the line.

After a moment, Kouta nudged Shou with his elbow. "Check it out," he said. He nodded toward a girl several places up in line. "That's Aizawa Azumi."

As if sensing their attention, Aizawa glanced in their direction, tucking a strand of shoulder-length chestnut hair behind her ear. Her eyes narrowed behind her thick-framed black glasses, and for a moment she glared at them. Then she turned away and thumbed the volume on her phone. Heavy rock blasted from her earbud headphones, so loud that Shou could hear even from his spot on line.

Another member of Hope/LESS? Aizawa's name was on Emi's list. And there was a certain darkness about the third year girl. As Shou watched her, she rolled up her sleeves, revealing a twisting gold dragon tattoo on her upper forearm. Shou imagined she could get kicked out of school if she showed that inside the building. Even exhibiting it on school premises was incredibly risky.

Next, Aizawa shoved her hand in her school blazer's pocket and came out with a handful of small, shiny objects. Systematically, she affixed a barbell piercing and two studs to each ear. She stuck a third barbell through her tongue.

Shou grimaced and looked away.

Kouta, however, was unperturbed. "Man, Azumi-chan's such a badass," he said. "That's totally my kind of girl." He cleared his throat. "I mean, uh, unless she's like, evil, or something. Of course."

"Do you know much about her?" Shou asked.

Kouta shook his head. "Keeps to herself, pretty much," he said. "Hasn't done any clubs since first year. Don't even think she lives in the dorms."

Shou nodded. If Aizawa didn't live in the dorms, could she be Kazami's roommate? He would've asked, but he didn't possess the courage to brave Aizawa's glare again.

A moment later, the trolley came rolling up the path, its blue-and-gold painted exterior looking bright and cheery despite the gray skies. One by one, the students boarded. When Shou and Kouta stepped on, Oshima-san dipped his driver's cap to them. "I heard about what happened to Kudo-san," he said. "Terrible business. He was such a warm person. I can't imagine why he would . . ." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Is your friend Tachibana all right? It must've been an awful shock."

"Yeah, it was rough on her, but she's holding up okay," Kouta said.

"I know I'm just the trolley driver," Oshima said, "but send her my best."

"I will," Shou promised.

After, he and Kouta made their down the aisle, looking for seats. He spotted Aizawa curled up in a window seat, but she'd dumped her bag and blazer across the rest of the bench, prohibiting anyone from sitting next to her. Shou shrugged and moved on.

At last they found seats toward the back. They sat, and the trolley rumbled on.

* * *

Shou and Kouta disembarked at a stop that Kouta dubbed, "Mori-Mooru," the "Mori" short for Morigami and "mooru" a phonetic word from the English "mall." They went down a block, rounded a corner, and . . .

Shou stopped in his tracks, staring in awe, mouth agape.

The Mori-Mooru was a gargantuan circular structure. It almost looked as if it had been modeled after the Roman Coliseum, at least in shape and size, if not in architecture. It filled up most of the city block, flanked on either side by strips of greenery, replete with benches, trees, and bright flower beds.

At the front of Mori-Mooru, a series of automatic sliding glass-paneled doors were bursting with customers entering and leaving. Enormous LCD screens were affixed to the outer walls high above, showing advertisements. One showed a cute girl in a bright yellow dress, holding up a bottle of Ramune. "Summer's coming," the ad proclaimed, "so get a head start and drink Ramune today!" Above the LCDs lay a movie marquee, displaying the titles and times, including some American movies, and . . .

"Zeta Clash: Vengeance in IMAX!" Kouta exclaimed. He pumped his fist in the air. "Dude, please tell me you watch Zeta."

Shou nodded, and smiled at his friend. The truth was he hadn't watched any of the epic mecha war anime since the Zeta Clash Next TV series debuted a couple years back, but he didn't want to disappoint Kouta. Besides, he still liked Zeta Clash. He just hadn't had the time to watch it. And there'd been good buzz surrounding this movie. His friends had talked about going to see it the week before he'd left for Morigami. The problem was it had come out on April 6, the day before he'd left , and he'd been too busy packing and spending the day with his dad to join them.

He felt a pang of homesickness then — a nervous feeling, deep in his belly. Like he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

_But I _am_ supposed to be here,_ he reminded himself. _I'm supposed to do something important._

"So?" Kouta asked. "Zeta Clash, yes or no?"

"Let's do it," Shou said.

They entered the mall, and immediately Shou's senses went on overdrive. The inside was cavernous; somehow it looked even bigger from this vantage point. Storefronts ringed the circular area, and in the center pairs of escalators permitted access to the higher floors — ascending concentric circles lined with shops. Garish spring and summer colors filled the windows of clothing stores and boutiques; vivid posters for the latest video game releases — alternately showing western-style graphics for the AAA titles imported from North American and European companies, or a Japanese aesthetic with colorful anime-style characters — tempted Shou from the front of a nearby GameCave. Throughout the mall, planters had been set with small trees or bushes.

And the people! The throngs were thick, shoppers as far as the eye could see. Shou found himself feeling mildly claustrophobic, his pulse pounding in his ears.

"First floor's all shops," Kouta said. "Second floor is the food court and eateries. Third is the arcade. We should visit there another time. It's got an awesome haunted castle game, and there's also this dating game that supposedly teaches you how to be more charming in real life. I haven't tried it, but . . . Well, I've been tempted, okay?" He laughed. "Now, the fourth floor has all the upscale restaurants and ritzy stores. The really, really expensive stuff. Shoes, designer clothing, leather handbags, all that. And five . . . is the theater!" He pointed upward.

They hopped onto the escalator and rode their way up, up, up. There was a line outside the theater, and Shou and Kouta waited about ten minutes before they made it to an open ticket window. "Two for Zeta Clash," Kouta said.

"¥3,000, please," said the ticket clerk.

Kouta fished the cash out of his wallet.

"You don't have to pay for me," Shou said.

"It's no problem," Kouta said. "I'm the one who brought you here, so it's my treat."

Shou opened his mouth to protest.

Kouta waved him off. "Just consider it paying you back for not warning you about the Majesty Bowl at Ramen no Ou. I won't take no for an answer, dude."

Shou smiled, and shrugged. If Kouta was going to insist on being generous, he wasn't going to turn it down twice. Still, he wondered why Kouta lived in the budget dorm when he didn't seem to have any financial limitations. Maybe he'd ask after the movie.

Inside, they rode yet more escalators to the seventh floor, where the IMAX was. Shou had never been to an IMAX, so he wasn't sure what to expect. He and Kouta gave their tickets to the ticket taker, then padded across the maroon, patterned carpeting toward the brightly lit concession stand. Kouta ordered a large popcorn, a bag of iwashi senbei — dried sardine snacks — and a bottle of Oronamin C. "Gotta keep my strength up," he said, nodding to the health drink.

As for Shou, he ordered a bottle of water, overpriced at ¥500.

"You can have some of my popcorn," Kouta said.

"Count on it," said Shou. He grinned.

They each took a trip to the bathroom, then headed through the halls to Theater 11. They walked inside and . . .

Shou had to stop for a moment, taking in the biggest movie screen he'd ever seen.

The IMAX towered above him, the size of at least two or three of the biggest screens in the Kamikawa theaters combined. Maybe more. He'd seen a movie in Sapporo once, on a day trip with his friends, but even that screen couldn't compare.

"Impressive, right?" Kouta asked.

Shou could only nod. He was speechless.

"Now c'mon, bro. Let's grab our seats."

The theater had assigned seating, and they found their spots toward the back, in the center. The place was bustling, but the theater was so enormous that it still hadn't reached capacity. Shou and Kouta carefully stepped past the people in their row as they made their way over, and then sat.

Commercials played, and then the lights dimmed and previews began. At last, the logo for the Todo Animation Company — a rising sun, sending rays across rippling waters — appeared. The audience actually cheered.

Within minutes of the film's opening, Shou was drawn right back into the desperate conflict between the small, yet powerful kingdom of Bast, and the cruel, imperialistic Naroxi Empire. Brave Bastian soldiers rode their advanced Zeta suits — enormous mechas that looked like robot versions of medieval armor — into battle against Narox's overwhelming numbers, shooting pulse guns and wielding their huge plasma blades. Some lived, some loved, and many died. The audience erupted in grief as one of the original TV series characters, Rona Cass — best friend and sidekick of main protagonist Agart Branz — actually bit the dust. And they cheered, Shou included, when it was revealed that Cass's body had been preserved, and he'd been brought back to life with Bast's new, experimental cybernetic technology.

At the climax of the movie, the hero Agart, and his love interest — the talented, raven-haired Zeta pilot Sanna Farras — fell into a Naroxi ambush while trying to destroy the generator for Narox's forward base. Their unit was destroyed, and they huddled amid the wreckage of their destroyed Zeta suits, their lips and bodies pressed together, tears streaming down their cheeks, convinced their lives were about to end.

Even though Shou was convinced the main characters wouldn't die, his heart thundered in his chest. He glanced at Kouta, sitting on the edge of his seat, nervously shoveling popcorn into his mouth by the handful. "Dude, this is _so_ intense," Kouta whispered.

Suddenly, a gasp rolled through the audience as Rona appeared, ripping through Narox's ranks with his new body, wielding a human-sized, double-bladed plasma sword. He saved Agart and Sanna right before the Naroxi turned them into dust with their pulse guns.

Shou watched as Agart, Sanna, and Rona blew the generator, and with it, the entire Naroxi base, winning the day. At the end of the movie, Rona collapsed, and it was revealed that he'd pushed his new body too far, showing the limits of the cybernetic technology. He would no longer be able to fight on his own, and would have to return to being a Zeta pilot, bringing the series mythology back around to the status quo.

Throughout the film, Shou couldn't help marveling at the bravery of Rona Cass and the other Bastian pilots. He found himself profoundly moved by their dedication, and felt he understood a little more the kind of guts it took to be a soldier.

His courage greatly increased!

* * *

After the movie, Shou and Kouta headed down the escalators. "So, bro," Kouta said, "if a bunch of Naroxi were about to shoot me and my girl, would you come tear 'em up and save me like Rona did?"

Shou joked that he should be the one playing Agart in this scenario.

Kouta looked at Shou with amusement. "You think you're hero?" he asked. "Well, I'm your senpai, so I say I get to be Agart!" He struck up a powerful pose, hands on his hips, which looked completely ridiculous riding down an escalator.

Actually, Shou thought it probably would have looked ridiculous anywhere. He grinned. "Then maybe I'll let them get you."

"Aw, you're killin' me, bro!" Kouta clutched his chest. "You're hurtin' me right here. Stab me in the heart, why don'tcha?"

Shou burst into laughter.

When they reached the second floor, they decided to stop for dinner. Shou would've been content to have more of Kumiko-san's cooking back at the dorm, but Kouta told Shou that all that fighting in the movie had made him hungry for another Majesty Bowl. Apparently there was a Ramen no Ou right here in Mori-Mooru. Never mind that Kouta had eaten all of his sardine snacks and most of the popcorn during the movie.

This Ramen no Ou was identical to the one near the Arakawa station — small, intimate, with an all wood interior, and seating on stools in front of dark wooden bars. Kouta offered to buy Shou a Majesty Bowl as well, but this time Shou refused, no matter how many times his friend told him it was okay. He wasn't about to let Kouta shell out ¥3,500 for a meal he wouldn't even be able to finish.

"It's fine, really," Kouta said. "I got it covered."

"It's too much food," Shou said.

"Then I'll get you something smaller," Kouta said.

Shou told him it was fine, and that he'd pay for his own meal.

"Sorry," Kouta said. "I just feel bad, y'know? I mean, you had to get a job and stuff, while I don't have to do anything like that."

Shou decided to ask why Kouta was staying in the budget dorm.

"Oh, _that?_ It's just, uh . . . it's like . . . um . . . an inside joke? Yeah, that's it. Just a joke between me and my dad. No big deal," he said.

"It doesn't seem like a joke," Shou said.

Kouta looked away, embarrassed. For a moment, Shou was afraid he'd said the wrong thing, but then his friend smiled. "Yeah, okay," he said. "It isn't a joke. Just my dad's way of letting me know he's disappointed."

Shou asked why.

Kouta sighed. "It's stupid, bro. Really. You don't want to know all this stuff. Trust me. Just my lousy baggage."

"I'm listening," Shou said.

"Well . . ." Kouta looked away, into the depths of his bowl. "The truth is, my dad's not exactly happy I got into Morigami through kendo. He's a big shot neurologist in Osaka. He wanted me to get in on academics. So I could follow in his footsteps, someday." Kouta shook his head. "But man, I'm just not that smart! I can't be a doctor. Heck, I'd probably break someone's wrist just taking their pulse."

Shou offered his friend a reassuring smile.

"When I got accepted here," Kouta went on, "my dad couldn't make up his mind whether he was happy or pissed. He's glad I'm going to school here, but he hates that it's not because of my brains," Kouta said. "And he's not the only one in my family who feels that way. My younger bro, Saburo, took the Morigami entrance exam last year. And he missed it by a hair. He's a sharp kid, way smarter than I am. Now he won't even talk to me except to say that he should be here, he deserves it, while I don't."

"That's tough," Shou said.

"Naw," Kouta said. Even so, he looked like he appreciated Shou's understanding. "I mean, it sucks sometimes, but it's not that bad. So what if my younger bro's a pain, and my dad stuck me in the budget dorm to show his disapproval? At least I have a family. I could be an orphan like Emi. And anyway, my mom and older bro, Akio, support me, at least. They come to my matches whenever they can." He grinned. "Besides, if I hadn't ended up in G Hall, I wouldn't have met you or Emi-chan. It's worth it in the end, Shou-bro. Really."

Kouta met Shou's eyes with absolute conviction.

_Snap!_ The sound echoed through the corridors of Shou's mind, rocketed through the interior of his heart.

_Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . . Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana . . ._

"I'm glad I'm in G Hall, too," Shou said.

Kouta chuckled. "Don't get sappy on me, bro."

Shou laughed as well.

They finished their meals in good cheer, then returned to the trolley stop and waited for Oshima-san to bring them back to campus.

* * *

Wednesday

April 10, 2013 — Late Night

Cloudy

That night, Shou went to his room right after getting back to the dorm. Even though he'd gotten the answers right in class today, he still felt like he was behind. Back home, he'd studied every single day for at least a couple of hours. Usually more.

He unpacked his books and homework, and got to work.

. . .

. . .

His academics increased!

* * *

_Next time, on _Persona Gaiden: New Class . . .

_Days of Spring continues as Shou meets a new Social Link. Who will it be? Find out in the next chapter!_

* * *

_Social Links_

_The Fool_ — Morigami Exploration Team — Rank 2

_The Magician_ — Hayabusa Kouta — **Rank 2!**

_Justice_ — Kazami Kaede — Rank 1


	13. Days of Spring II

**Author's Note: **I've realized I haven't been 100% consistent with Shou's attributes thus far. So from now on, the official attributes are _knowledge, courage, charm, expression, _and _understanding._ They're the same as the Persona 4 attributes, except I've included P3's charm over P4's diligence. Also know that I'm tracking all the increases, and the rank ups will actually be based on specific numbers, rather than me just winging it. ;)

Also, a piece of information that will inform a part of this chapter. The Japanese word "yaru" means literally "to do," but is also slang for "_doing it._" You'll see why you need this bit of info as you read.

* * *

XIII

Thursday

April 11, 2013 — Early Morning

Light Rain

That morning, Shou waited for Oshima's trolley with Emi, huddled beneath the overhang of the G Hall entrance. "Forget that," Kouta had said, and laughed. "I'll see you guys later." Then he'd taken off toward school on his bike, one hand on the bars, the other holding an umbrella.

"Kouta-senpai's a real character, isn't he?" Emi remarked. She stifled a giggle.

Shou grinned. "Definitely," he said.

"You'd never know it if you see him fight, though," Emi said. "I saw some of his matches last year, and it's like he's a completely different person. His whole body posture was straighter, more rigid. Disciplined, I guess."

Shou nodded.

"And when he watched the rest of the team's matches, his face was totally serious. Actually . . . Ugh, this is kind of embarrassing," Emi said. Sheepishly, she looked away and idly scuffed the concrete step with her shoe.

Embarrassing? Was Emi about to confess her feelings or something?

"I used to think Kouta-senpai was really scary," Emi said.

_Poor Kouta, _Shou thought, and shook his head.

Emi took the gesture for a response, and said, "I know, ridiculous, right? But I didn't really get to know him until this year. Before that, I only knew him from kendo and from fighting all the time with Itami-senpai in the dorm. I had no idea he was so, um . . . laid back?"

She smiled brightly at Shou, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh look, there's the trolley," she said.

Shou sighed. _Real great timing,_ he thought. Well, he'd have plenty of time to get to know Emi better over the rest of the year.

The trolley pulled to a stop. Shou and Emi boarded, and a moment later Ariwa, Itami, and Endo exited G Hall and boarded as well.

The trolley drove off toward school.

* * *

Thursday

April 11, 2013 — Afternoon

Light Rain

In Japanese History, they were studying the beginning of the Tokugawa shogunate, starting with the rise of Oda Nobunaga. Abe-sensei paced the front of the classroom, his gnarled hands clasped behind his back. "Though Oda Nobunaga was one of the most brilliant and brutal military leaders of his time," Abe said, "in his early life he was known as the Fool of Owari, for his bizarre behavior, his penchant for alcohol, and his outrageous style. Not unlike some of the youth of today, mm?"

Shou heard a couple of groans from the back of the class at what had quickly become recognized as Abe-sensei's catchphrase. The youth of today, indeed.

"Why, at his own father's funeral," Abe said, "he interrupted the proceedings and hurled the ceremonial incense at the altar. One of his mentors actually committed seppuku in shame at his behavior. _However . . ._" Abe-sensei cleared his throat. "Unlike the youth of today, Oda Nobunaga was not actually lazy, or careless. It is believed that his outlandish actions were a ploy, for by his twenty-first birthday . . ."

Shou covered his mouth with his hand to hide a yawn. He felt himself getting sleepy . . .

But he forced himself to stay awake and listen to the rest of the lesson.

. . .

. . .

His knowledge increased!

* * *

Thursday

April 11, 2013 — After School

Light Rain

As Class B finished sweeping up the room, an announcement played over the loudspeaker. "Dear students," said the gravelly voice of Principal Takahashi, "this is your principal speaking. It's my pleasure to inform you that club sign-up sheets are now posted in the east first floor hallway. If you are interested in club activities, please line up at the bulletin board in an orderly fashion and sign up one at a time. Thank you."

Shou watched as most of the students threw down brooms, and window and desk cleaner, and stampeded out into the hallway.

"Did you not hear the announcement?" Sayoko yelled at the rushing students. She hurried after them, barking at them to proceed in the suggested "orderly fashion." Some of them even listened.

After a moment, the classroom was virtually empty, save for Shou and Emi.

"Aren't you going to join a club?" Emi asked.

Shou nodded. He'd already decided to try out for the baseball team. "What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm already in the tennis club," Emi said. "Didn't I mention that?"

Shou shook his head.

"Well, I am," she said. "And I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself." She beamed. "The other night at dinner, you were talking to Itami-senpai about baseball, right? You'd better hurry if you want a tryout spot. If you wait too long, you won't get a slot until like 1800. Or you might get shut out completely."

Shou grimaced. He told her he'd better hurry, then.

"Yup," she said. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

* * *

A few minutes later, Shou and Emi took up a spot at the back of the line, which now stretched all the way down the hall, nearly to the lobby. And it wasn't an "orderly," single-file line, either. Students grouped in clumps of friends, chatting away, awaiting their turn to add their names to the respective lists.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion from behind Shou. Lots of people, talking loudly. And someone yelling, "Make way, make way!"

A moment later, a throng of girls rounded the corner into the hall. At their head was a tall, rail-thin young man with long brown hair, streaked with blond and red, walking with a loose-limbed swagger. His face was angled, yet pretty, even feminine; his shirt was open at the collar, revealing the sharp edge of his clavicle. Shou thought he looked strangely familiar.

The young man grinned as he saw everyone turn in his direction. He waved. "Not to worry, ladies, your hero is here!" Then he balled his fists and thrust his pelvis. "Yaruuuuu!" he howled.

Shou's mouth dropped. No. Way. "Is that . . . ?"

"Yaru?" Emi asked. "Yep."

Yasuda Masaru, idol, and bane of the parents of high school girls everywhere. He went by the nickname "Yaru," which only made parents hate him all the more. Magazines had proclaimed him as the one every girl wanted, and the one every guy wanted to be. Shou'd had absolutely no idea he attended Morigami.

Yasuda made his way down the hall, his hips swaying as if music was playing. He walked right up to the head of the line, and the girl who was in front stepped back and offered Yasuda the pen. She even blushed and smiled at him, batting her lashes as she let him cut the entire line. He jotted his name down on one of the sheets, then turned to the students in the hall. "I'll win the part of Romeo this year," he yelled. "Count on it!"

In unison, most of the girls in the hall let out dreamy sighs. Many of them had glazed expressions. Shou wouldn't have been surprised to see some of them start drooling.

Yasuda thrust his hips again. "Yaruuuuu!" Then he headed back toward the lobby, his entourage in tow.

Shou glanced at Emi. She was observing with a bemused look on her face.

"Shocked I'm not falling all over myself?" she asked, when she noticed Shou looking at her.

He chuckled.

"I don't go for pretty boys," she said. "I like guys who look like, you know, _guys,_" she said. She quirked an eyebrow at Shou, and smiled.

His stomach did a flip. Was she . . . trying to tell him something? His mind searched for a clever response. Some kind of play on the "pretty boys" comment? What if he told her that he liked "pretty girls" and then smiled at her? Wait, no, that was terrible! _All_ guys liked pretty girls! If he said that, he'd just come off like an idiot. There had to be something . . .

"Oi, Emi," yelled a girl's voice.

A moment later, a sporty girl with short, dark hair stepped up to Emi and Shou.

"Oh, Akiko-senpai," Emi said.

"You're not leaving us this year, are you?" the girl named Akiko asked.

Emi shook her head. "I'm just keeping my friend company. Akiko-senpai, this is Tanimoto Shou-kun. He's a new transfer student. Shou, this Kanda Akiko-senpai, the captain of the girl's tennis team."

"Hey there, Tanimoto. You mind if I steal her away?"

Shou didn't have the guts to say he did mind, even in a joking way, so instead he just gestured with his hand, as if to say, "be my guest."

Emi turned to Akiko. "What's up?" she asked.

"I just found out Rina broke her ankle. She's out of commission. I was hoping you could step up and sub for vice-captain . . ."

Emi fell in beside the tennis captain, and together they headed off down the hall.

Shou exhaled, only then realizing he'd been holding his breath. His chest felt tight and uncomfortable. Somehow he'd missed an opportunity with Emi twice in one day. He still wasn't sure whether he _liked_-liked her, beyond his initial attraction to her, but the only way to find out would be to get to know her better. And to do that, he needed to work on his courage and charm. Back in Kamikawa, he'd gone on a few dates, kissed a couple of girls. But the girls at Morigami were on an entirely different level. They were smart, and talented, and beautiful.

He decided some sort of training was in order. Briefly, he thought of the haunted castle and dating games at Mori-Mooru that Kouta had mentioned. Maybe they would help. It was worth a shot.

Shou waited nearly a half hour for a shot at the club sheets. By the time he made it to the front of the line, the only available spots for baseball tryouts were after 1700. He signed up for 1715. Briefly, he also surveyed the sign-up sheets for the other available clubs. There were almost too many of them to count. Soccer, judo, kendo, track, tennis, swimming, softball, volleyball . . . And then the culture clubs: English, drama, art, journalism, literature, calligraphy, science, mathematics, yearbook committee. There were also forms to apply for positions in the disciplinary committee, or to sign up as an assistant for the elected student council members.

His head swam just looking at everything. He felt like he wasn't living up to Morigami expectations if he only joined one club. Then again, Kouta and Emi were only in one club, weren't they? The truth was Shou didn't actually know. He hadn't even known Emi was in a club at all until today. Still, there was nothing that jumped out at him. He considered kendo so he could hang out with Kouta, but he had no familiarity with the sport, and he wasn't going to join two sports clubs. Then there was journalism club, which handled the school paper; Sayoko was the editor-in-chief. But he'd never had much of an affinity for reporting.

Well, he could always think it over and hope all the lists hadn't filled up by tomorrow.

He started back toward the lobby, figuring he could work at the school store and finally get a chance to talk to Kazami again. The hallway was practically empty now; only the last handful of students waiting for signups remained. But as Shou passed Classroom 1C, he heard something . . .

Someone . . . crying?

Shou paused outside the door. He could hear the soft sound of whimpering within.

His heart fluttered. There was a part of him that wanted to leave whoever it was alone. He didn't know why they were upset, or if he'd even be welcome. But his conscience wouldn't let him ignore someone in need.

He hesitated one more moment, then opened the door.

Ariwa Reiko sat at a desk in the corner of the room. She held several folded sheets of paper, but she wasn't looking at them. She was staring out the window. As soon as she heard Shou enter, she turned toward him, wide-eyed. For a few seconds she blinked at him, bewildered, her cheeks wet.

Then she looked away and dabbed at her face with the sleeve of her school jacket. "Tanimoto-kun," she said. Her voice quavered slightly, but it was otherwise strong. "You surprised me."

"Are you all right?" he asked. He shut the door behind him and took a step toward her.

"I'm fine," she said. She smiled, then unfolded the papers in her hand. "I was just practicing the final scene, when Juliet sees that Romeo is dead and decides to kill herself. 'Oh, happy dagger . . .' I think I got a little too into it."

Shou was silent for a moment. It wasn't hard to figure out that Ariwa was lying. When he'd entered, she hadn't been paying any attention to the script pages. But if she had something personal going on, it wasn't any of his business. He didn't want to pry. He apologized for bothering her and went for the door.

"Wait," she said.

Shou stopped.

"Would you, um . . . Would you be willing to . . . read lines with me?" Ariwa asked.

He hesitated a second, then smiled, and bowed his head. "I'd be happy to, Ariwa-san," he said.

"Call me Rei-chan," she said. "Everyone does."

"What do you like to be called?" Shou asked.

Her eyelids flared in surprise. Then, her face reddened, and a slight, yet truly real smile played across her lips, dimpling her cheeks. "Reiko," she said. "Just Reiko." In an instant, all her careful poise and elegance was replaced by genuine warmth. Shou was amazed at the difference. Where before her bearing had made her seem somehow inaccessible, now there was a light in her eyes that beckoned him closer.

"Reiko," he repeated. "You can call me Shou."

Over the next couple hours, he read scenes with Reiko. Not all were for the auditions. Reiko said that practicing and understanding the most pivotal scenes for Juliet allowed her to comprehend the emotions of her character more fully, and apply what she'd learned to the audition scene. Shou could tell that she took her craft very seriously, and he couldn't help but admire her for it.

And she was talented. That was undeniable.

"Beautiful tyrant! fiend angelical!" she cried in horror, in the scene where Juliet found out that Romeo had slain her cousin. She was torn between her love for Romeo and the agony he had caused her. "Dove-feather'd raven! wolvish-ravening lamb!" She cursed and praised him in the same breath, and somehow managed to convey the deep dichotomy of the character's emotions; it was the edge in her voice, the glistening tears in her eyes, the way her face contorted in pain.

As for Shou, he was tentative at first, but quickly found himself wrapped up in Reiko's enthusiasm. He'd never read or studied Shakespeare, nor had he tried acting before. But there was something gratifying about delivering these lines. Oftentimes, they had to stop for Reiko to explain the meaning of the archaic language, or the poetic, but sometimes confusing phrasing. Yet after some of her careful coaching, he felt up to the task.

The last thing they did was the scene where Romeo and Juliet first speak to one another. It was to be one of the audition scenes for those going for the two leads. There were other scenes as well, but this one was the real clincher. Reiko took him through the scene's opening monologue a handful of times, and eventually he began to get the hang of it. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?" he said, while Reiko stood at the head of the classroom, pretending to be on a balcony. He read the rest of the monologue with growing intensity, and then he and Reiko went into the meat of the scene, their eyes locked together, the powerful emotions swirling between them.

The performance left him feeling better able to articulate himself.

His expression increased!

When they finished, they remained there for a moment, looking at each other. As Shou gazed at her, he felt a longing, a hollow yearning beneath his ribcage. He found himself unsure of whether what he was feeling was real. Did his heart stir for "Juliet?" Or Reiko?

"That was . . . surprisingly good," Reiko said.

Shou told her she could be honest with him.

"No, I mean it," she said. "You really gave it your all. I'm impressed. You're a natural."

Shou blushed and thanked her for the compliment.

"I was wondering . . . Would you like to be my audition partner?" she asked. "I'd completely understand if you're not interested. It's one thing to practice a scene and another to actually audition for the play."

"Don't you have a partner already?" Shou asked.

Reiko cast her eyes at the floor.

Shou blanched. Had he said the wrong thing?

"I don't," she said. "No one signed up to audition with me. Everyone thinks I'll make them look bad."

"You couldn't make anyone look bad," Shou said.

At this, Reiko perked up. She smiled at him. "You're too kind, Shou-kun."

He smiled back at her.

"So? Will you do it?" she asked.

Shou nodded.

Her mouth widened into a grin. It was the first time Shou had seen that expression on Reiko, and it suited her well. She grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Shou-kun. I . . . I really want you to be my Romeo."

_Snap!_

The breath left Shou's lungs.

_Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . . _

_Thou hast established a new bond . . . It brings thee closer to the truth . . . Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana . . ._

They looked at each other for a moment, and then suddenly Reiko yanked her hands away from Shou and covered her face. "I can't believe I just said that. I meant my Romeo for the play. That's all." With every word, her skin turned a brighter shade of red.

"I understand," Shou said, pushing away a pang of disappointment.

"I . . . I appreciate it." She made a deep bow. Then, when she stood straight again, she tilted her head and laughed. "It's funny, you know. I never stumble over my words. But for some reason you put me off guard. There's a certain quality about you . . . Maybe that's why you make such a good Romeo."

Abashed, Shou didn't know what to say to that, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"And you're humble, too," she said. "It's an important quality in an actor." She paused, then looked at Shou. "I think we've done enough for today. Would you . . . like to walk back to the dorm together? I think the rain's stopped."

Shou told her he'd like that very much.

Together, they headed back to G Hall.

* * *

Thursday

April 11, 2013 — Evening

Cloudy

By the time they arrived at the dorm, Kumiko-san almost had dinner ready. Shou enjoyed yet another tasty meal, and chatted some more with Reiko, as well as Kumiko-san. Endo kept to himself. As for Kouta, Emi, and Itami, they were still at school, most likely dealing with sports club business. Preparations for next week's tryouts.

After dinner, Shou headed up to his room to do his homework and study. He did pages of calculus problems; he studied countless chemistry formulae; he wrote five paragraphs on Oda Nobunaga's trick as the "Fool of Owari" for Abe-sensei; and more.

He felt tired, but somehow managed to keep going.

. . .

. . .

His knowledge increased!

* * *

Friday

April 12, 2013 — Early Morning

Clear Skies

Shou sat in Classroom 2B, listening to Abe-sensei make homeroom announcements.

"The library has concluded renovations," Abe said, "and is open again to students starting today." He gave a loud _harrumph. _"Disgraceful, the youth of today . . . Back in my day, a school would never begin the semester without the library available. But now, with you youngsters and your new-fangled technology and your interwebs, you don't even need libraries! Why . . ."

Shou groaned inwardly as Abe went on with his rant.

* * *

Friday

April 12, 2013 — Afternoon

Clear Skies

Shou sat in a line with the other guys in his gym class. He was dressed in gym clothes he'd picked up from the school store.

The gymnasium was a cavernous space, with rows of collapsible bleachers, basketball hoops on either end, and court markings on the wooden floor, which was coated in a shiny finish. Coach Kawamura, bull-necked and thickly built, but with a budding belly, stood in front of them, pacing up and down the line.

"It's every bit as important to practice your skills in sports as it is to practice your mindset," he said. "Modern science shows us that our minds can have a powerful effect on our performance. Olympic athletes now use visual-motor rehearsal to increase their chances of success before they compete. Now, it's my job here to teach you principles that you can apply toward living a balanced, fit, and healthful existence! And those principles start not in the body, but up here, in the brain." He tapped his forehead.

Sitting on the floor, listening to Coach Kawamura go on and on, Shou found himself growing sleepy. He pinched the inside of his forearm to stay awake.

"First we're going to begin with some simple breathing and meditation techniques, to calm the mind," Coach Kawamura said. "Inhale deeply through the nose, counting to five. Then exhale, also through the nose, to another count of five. As you do this, imagine your mind is like a TV screen. When intruding thoughts arise, just change the channel. Bring it back to a visualization you find relaxing. A peaceful lake. The beach. Clear blue skies."

Shou began to regulate his breathing. He had practice at this, so it came easily. The visualizations, however, were new to him, and helpful. They allowed him to find a deeper serenity than he ever had before. With it came a greater ability to know himself and his own mind.

His understanding increased!

* * *

Friday

April 12, 2013 — After School

Clear Skies

After school, Shou decided to visit the newly opened library.

The moment he stepped inside, his eyes widened in wonder. Even the public library in Kamikawa wasn't nearly as big!

Round globe lights were suspended from the high vaulted ceiling. Rows of dark, polished wooden bookshelves filled the space like a forest. Off to the right were sets of long tables where students could study. Some of the tables had partitions, creating a cubicle effect where students could have privacy if they wanted it. And beyond that, through glass windows, Shou could see a computer room, with what had to be at least thirty desktop PCs for student use.

Morigami Academy sure was something.

To the side lay the librarian's station, where a prim, middle-aged woman with her hair in a bun dealt with a line of students, one-by-one. The nameplate in front of her identified her as Mihara-san.

For a short while, Shou browsed the shelves. He stopped at a book called "One Punch: First Round." He'd heard about this book. It was the first in a series of novels that followed an underdog featherweight boxer from lowly beginnings to becoming a one-hit KO phenom. Supposedly, just reading it could bolster a person's courage. He decided to give it a try.

As he was heading to the checkout line, he noticed Abe-sensei reading a book at one of the tables. To Shou's surprise, it wasn't a history book. It looked like . . .

Was that a _romance _novel?

He was so curious that he thought of actually walking over and asking Abe-sensei about it. But then, as if sensing Shou's attention, Abe looked up, and glowered.

Shou paled.

He'd need a bit more courage before trying to engage Abe-sensei.

He scurried off to checkout.

* * *

In the lobby, he spotted Kazami working in the school store. It was Friday, so he could pick up a shift if he wanted one. He still hadn't had the chance to talk to her about the list of names Emi had come up with. Maybe this would be a good time.

Shou joined Kazami behind the register, donning an apron. She nodded at him, but gave him no more greeting than that.

What was up with her?

With the club signups posted, the store was way busier than the first time Shou had worked there. Even with him, Kazami, and Tanaka-san working, they were still swamped. Students bought everything from tennis racquets to textbooks.

Over the next few hours, during any brief lull, Shou tried to engage Kazami in conversation. Every time, she either ignored him, or blew him off with a, "Not now." It began to frustrate him, but he remembered the calming exercises from Coach Kawamura and kept his cool.

At last, around 1800, the activity began to die down. Tanaka-san took off at the first opportunity, leaving Shou and Kazami alone together.

Shou couldn't take the cold shoulder anymore. "Why won't you talk to me?" he asked.

She looked at him, then glanced away, shirking his gaze. "I said too much the last time," she said. "If you're not going to join us, then . . . we can't be friends. It's as simple as that."

Shou told her that was ridiculous.

"Why is that ridiculous?" she demanded. "If you don't listen to what I told you in that world, we could end up fighting each other. So . . . let's not make this anymore complicated than it has to be."

"Is Kageshiro making you do this?" he asked.

She inhaled sharply. "Where did you hear that name?" she asked.

He told her it didn't matter.

"No one makes me do anything," she said. "And whatever you think you know, you don't. Leave it alone."

"I'm trying out for baseball next week," he replied. "I'm going to meet him, no matter what."

Again, Kazami looked at him. This time, her expression softened. She bit her bottom lip. "Look," she said, "you're . . . a nice guy. So, I don't want you to get hurt. You have no idea what you're messing with. Please . . . let this go."

He said, "I can't."

"That's what I thought you'd say," she replied. "Which is exactly why we can't be friends." With that, she brushed past him and grabbed a broom to begin sweeping up the store.

Shou sighed, feeling utterly bewildered. Why was Kazami acting like this? Was it really because she didn't want him to get hurt? Or did she just not want him to interfere, and figured appealing to his emotions would work best? He just didn't know. He'd thought they had gotten along so well before, too.

For the next half hour, they cleaned up, saying not a word to each other. Shou watched the clock tick closer to 1930.

At 1920, Kazami's cell phone rang.

Kazami looked at the number, and the color drained from her face. Then she retreated into the supply room and shut the door behind her.

Shou continued to straighten up, all the while wondering what had just happened. He couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door. Not that he would have eavesdropped, but he was curious. And concerned.

A few minutes later, Kazami emerged from the supply room. Her eyes were red. She looked like she'd been crying.

"I . . . have to . . . go," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. "Can you . . . ?" She gestured vaguely at the store, and then, without waiting for a response, began to amble toward the exit.

"Wait!" Shou called. He ran up beside her. Despite the way she'd been treating him, his entire body felt tight with worry for her. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "I . . . can't," she managed.

"Kazami," he said, "let me help. I'm sure there's—"

"No one can help me!" she screamed.

Then she sank to her knees, and began to weep.

Shou sucked in a breath, feeling like he'd taken a physical blow. For a moment, he stared at Kazami, grief-stricken, her entire body shaking. Then he knelt beside her. He wanted to put his arm around her, but he didn't have the courage. Instead, he offered her reassuring words. "I'm here," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said through her tears. "It's my mom, she . . ." She was cut off by another sob. "It isn't fair! It's just not fair!"

"What isn't fair?" he asked.

"She . . . she . . ." Kazami hiccupped, her breath coming in unsteady gasps. "My mom has . . . stage three ovarian cancer. She just . . . she just . . . went through another round of chemo, and . . . we were hoping for good news, but . . ." She began to bawl anew. She laid her head against his shoulder, her sorrow robbing her of even the ability to support her own weight.

They stayed there for several minutes, until Kazami's sobs became ragged gasps, and then, finally, the deep, exhausted breathing that followed the release of such powerful feelings. When she was calm, she looked at him with wonder in her eyes. "Thank you," she said. "For staying with me . . . after I was so awful to you, these past few days. I . . . I don't deserve you as a friend."

Shou told her he'd meant it when he'd said he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm here to stay," he said. "Kaede."

She didn't reprimand him for using her first name. Instead, she looked like she might start crying again. Her voice still weak, she said, "You really are . . . a nice guy. You know that?"

He laughed.

Despite herself, she laughed as well.

_Snap!_ The sound echoed through Shou's mind.

_Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . . Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Justice Arcana . . ._

He felt the warmth of the growing Social Link pulse through him. He offered Kaede his arm, and she accepted. He helped her to her feet.

"This is why I work so much," she told him. "Because my mom can't anymore. And my dad can't work as much as he used to, since he's taking care of her. We're . . . not in great shape. I have to do everything I can."

"That sounds really tough," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "It is." She took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I'm . . . I think I'm all right for now." She looked at him. "Would you feel like waiting for the trolley with me?"

He nodded.

Together, they waited for the trolley at the city-bound, front gate stop. After Kaede boarded, Shou walked back to G Hall.

* * *

Friday

April 12, 2013 — Evening

Clear Skies

That night, in his room, Shou could barely concentrate on his homework, much less study. He kept thinking about Kaede, and her mom. He knew there was nothing he could do, except offer his support. The same as with Emi, after Kudo-sensei had died.

Once again, he felt powerless.

Giving up on his studies for the night, he instead decided to pick up the book he'd taken out from the library. He cracked open the cover of "One Punch: First Round" and began to read.

It didn't take long for him to sink into the story of Makino Ikko, an unassuming young man drawn into the world of professional boxing. Despite his inexperience and his kind nature, he quickly discovered that he was a natural at the sport, and had a passion for it. The early chapters of the novel followed Ikko's joining a professional boxing gym, and preparing for his first fight in the Rookie Rumble tourney.

Shou's pulse quickened just reading about the powerful punches and techniques Ikko would soon have to face, from cross counters to flicker jabs. By the time Shou set the book down for the night, he felt like he could grasp some of the bravery necessary to compete in such a sport.

His courage increased!

* * *

_Next time, on _Persona Gaiden: New Class _. . ._

_Two mysterious newcomers make themselves known at Morigami Academy. Who could they be? Are they friend or foe? Tune in next time to find out!_

* * *

_Social Links_

_The Fool_ — Morigami Exploration Team — Rank 2

_The Magician_ — Hayabusa Kouta — Rank 2

_Justice_ — Kazami Kaede — **Rank 2!**

_The Hanged Man _— Ariwa Reiko — **Rank 1!**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **In case anyone picked up on it, yes, "Makino Ikko," is totally an homage to George Morikawa's "Makunouchi Ippo." Clearly, I'm a Hajime no Ippo fan. ;)

I'll see you all in a few days with the next chapter. It's one I've been waiting to share with you for weeks now. Look forward to it! :D


	14. Enter the Shadow Operatives!

**Author's Note: **Whew, alright, this one took a little longer than expected! I wanted to make sure that everything really felt right. It was a very delicate process! What could I possibly be talking about, you wonder? Read on!

* * *

Saturday

April 13, 2013 — Early Morning

Partly Cloudy

That morning, Shou walked to school with Kouta and Emi. Above, puffs of fluffy white clouds filled the sky. It was brisk out, and he pulled his school blazer more tightly around himself as a chill breeze blew through the folds of his clothing.

"Man, I can't wait to have tomorrow off," Kouta said.

Emi chuckled. "One week into the semester and you're already sick of school."

Kouta yawned, and stretched. "It's seriously cuttin' into my beauty rest. You know what I'm talking about, Emi-chan."

"Sure, whatever you say," she replied, shaking her head.

Shou grinned.

"So you guys got any plans tomorrow?" Kouta asked.

"I . . ." Emi trailed off, then took a deep breath. "Tomorrow's Haruo-niisan's funeral."

Shou felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

"Crap," said Kouta. "I mean whoops, er, I mean . . . uh, sorry. I'm sorry, Emi-chan."

"It's okay," she said. Her face tightened. "This is what happens when someone dies, after all. I can't . . . dance around it. That won't help."

Everyone was silent. Shou searched for words he knew could do little good.

Kouta broke the silence with a laugh. "Man, Emi-chan," he said, "you're so tough. The guys on the kendo team could learn a thing or two from you."

Emi started laughing as well. It was real, unrestrained mirth, rolling out of her. "Thank you, Kouta-kun," she managed. She touched him on the shoulder.

Kouta suddenly looked like he was about to melt. His whole face slackened; his eyes became empty and dreamy.

Shou started cracking up.

This snapped Kouta out of it. "Oi, what's so funny?" he growled.

"N-nothing," Shou managed, gasping for air.

They continued walking to school.

* * *

They entered the front lobby, and headed to their cubbies to put on their indoor shoes. As Shou was putting his sneakers away, he noticed Principal Takahashi talking to two people off by the first-floor west hallway. They looked roughly student-aged, though neither of them wore a uniform.

The first was a tall, slim, handsome young man in a double-breasted black wool jacket with white trim. A sweep of short, gray bangs covered his forehead. He stood with a careful self-assuredness, as if he was constantly gauging everything around him, and was up for whatever danger he might find. A sense of deep inner fortitude radiated from him, quiet and serene. He was somehow both unassuming and utterly magnetic.

The second was a short girl with a fall of long blue hair. She wore a tan pantsuit, brown at the collar and cuffs, with a slate blue tie. Her jacket was thrown open, revealing a fitted, collared white shirt that emphasized her lithe, full figure.

Shou did a double-take.

She was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen.

It was as much the aura of strength, and intelligence, and maturity that emanated from her, as it was her looks. Shou couldn't help but sigh, his heart thudding hollowly in his chest. _Wow, _he thought. Somehow, he knew this girl was an unattainable goddess, one he would never achieve anything with, no matter what.

"You checkin' out the hottie?" Kouta asked. He came up beside Shou and threw his arm around Shou's shoulder.

"Ugh, you guys are pigs," Emi said, coming up behind them.

"I didn't say anything!" Shou protested.

"A-and I didn't mean anything by it," Kouta said.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. She walked off toward class.

"Seriously, though," Kouta said, "I wonder who she is. She looks kinda familiar." He shrugged. "Anyway, I gotta get to class, too. See ya, bro."

Shou remained one more moment, glancing at the two strangers again. The young man with the gray hair met Shou's eyes.

Shou looked away, feeling strangely unnerved, and went for the stairs.

* * *

Shou sat in math class, being lectured on calculus by Murakami-sensei, a spindly, owlish teacher with wild, Einstein-like salt-and-pepper hair. "Some of the principles," he squawked, "calculus was founded upon originated all the way back in antiquity. You all know the great Archimedes, don't you?"

He waited, apparently hoping for some kind of strong reaction.

A few students, including Sayoko, nodded to themselves, but that was it.

"The story of the bathtub? When he discovered the concept of displacement as a means to determine the volume of irregular objects? He ran naked down the streets of Syracuse, yelling 'Eureka!' Ring a bell?" He sighed. "The Greek mathematician Archimedes employed what's known as the _method of exhaustion_ to calculate areas and volumes. It was a process by which these values are approximated through inscribing an increasing number of polygons — _n — _whose combined areas conform to the area of the containing shape.

"As polygons are added, and the value of _n_ increases, the difference between the net area of the polygons and the area of the container itself dwindles. Or, rather, the idea is that the accuracy goes up. The more the value of _n _allows us to approach the maximum area of the containing shape itself, the more confidently we can say that we have determined that maximum area with reasonable precision. And it is this method that we can say 'foreshadows' the concept of limits we use in calculus today."

Murakami-sensei paused, surveying the class. He rubbed his hands together and smiled; mischief twinkled in his eye. "Let's see who's been paying attention," he said. "What is the name of the method used by Archimedes to calculate areas and volumes?" He paused. "Hirano-kun, how about you?"

"Uh . . . uhm . . ." said a nervous voice behind Shou. It belonged to a nondescript young man with an overgrown bowl cut.

"I'm listening," Murakami-sensei said.

"Um . . ."

"_Method of exhaustion,_" Shou said under his breath, trying to keep it as quiet as possible while still being audible to Hirano.

A moment later, Hirano parroted Shou's answer.

"Very good, Hirano-kun," Murakami-sensei said. "I'm glad you were able to wrack your brain and figure it out. You would do well to hold on to that piece of information." He looked at the rest of the class. "That goes for all of you. You never know what might be on the test. Ehehehehe."

The math teacher went on with the lecture.

"Thanks," Hirano whispered to Shou.

He nodded back.

"Did you hear? Tanimoto gave Hirano the answer," the rumor-mongering girl in front of Shou said to her friend.

"He's a pretty dependable guy," the friend replied.

Emi gave Shou a bemused look. "Seems you have a couple of fans," she said quietly.

His charm increased!

* * *

Saturday

April 13, 2013 — Lunchtime

Partly Cloudy

Kouta met up with Shou in the hall just after the bell rang.

"Hey," he said, "I was thinking, if you were up for it, maybe we could take Emi-chan out today. Try to cheer her up. I still feel bad about this morning." He frowned. "It totally didn't even occur to me that the funeral would have to be soon."

Shou nodded. The truth was he hadn't thought about it either. He felt terribly insensitive.

"Girls like shopping, right?" Kouta asked. "We can take her to the mall, and she could try on some new clothes, and we can tell her how they look."

"Uh . . ." Shou wasn't sure how to break it to his friend, but he was fairly certain girls only did that with other girls, or with their boyfriends.

"Anyway, we'll figure it out later," Kouta cut in. "Can I count on you?"

Shou nodded.

* * *

Saturday

April 13, 2013 — Afternoon

Partly Cloudy

In Japanese literature, Shou's class had Nozaki-sensei — a tiny, pale young woman with a bob of raven hair. She dressed all in black, and had exhibited a ghoulish sensibility. "The story 'In a Grove' is, perhaps, the most iconic among Akutagawa Ryunosuke's works. It was adapted into Kurosawa Akira's famous film 'Rashomon.' Although, Akutagawa in fact has his own work entitled 'Rashomon.' It derives its title from a fifteenth century Noh play of the same name. The only thing the three pieces have in common is their setting — the Rashomon, the ruined southern gate of Kyoto. The more you know, hm?" She chuckled to herself.

"Akutagawa's 'In a Grove' presents a view of humanity in which no man can be completely objective. Perceptions color experience, and memory as well, making the human being the most unreliable of witnesses . . ."

Shou felt himself drifting off.

He bit the inside of his lip in an effort to stay awake.

He listened to the lecture.

. . .

. . .

His knowledge increased!

* * *

Saturday

April 13, 2013 — After School

Partly Cloudy

Shou headed down to the lobby with Emi, so they could meet up with Kouta. He didn't have the courage or charm to ask her plainly to hang out; he told her that he and Kouta wanted to cheer her up.

"You don't have to do that," she said, but her face looked brighter.

Shou and Emi emerged from the stairwell, entering the lobby. Unable to help himself he glanced over at the school store, looking for Kaede.

But the store was closed on Saturdays, and Kaede was nowhere to be seen. Shou hoped she was all right.

"Hey, guys!" Kouta trotted up to them a few seconds later. "I was thinking we should head to Mori-Mooru . . ."

"Tachibana Emi. Tanimoto Shou," said a voice over the loudspeaker. "Please report to the principal's office."

Shou and Emi traded confused looks.

"The principal?" Kouta asked. Then his expression became sly. "What did you two do? You can tell me."

"N-nothing!" Emi protested. She glanced at Shou. "At least, I haven't done anything."

Shou held both his hands up, as if to say, "don't look at me." He had no idea what this could be about. He hadn't broken any school rules that he was aware of, and he paid attention in class . . . Wait, could this be about him helping Hirano-kun earlier? No, that didn't make any sense. Were that the case, there was no reason for Emi to be involved. Unless they considered her a witness, since she sat next to him?

Anxiety made his heart rate climb.

"You want me to wait up for you?" Kouta asked.

"There's no telling how long this could take," Emi said. She looked nervous as well. "Meet up with us back at the dorm?"

"Sure," Kouta said. "And I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure it's no big deal."

"Do students get called to the principal's office over 'no big deal?'" Emi asked.

Shou was pretty sure it was a rhetorical question, but Kouta squinted and made a face like he was thinking about it really hard. Or having a tough time going to the bathroom. Finally, he shrugged and shook his head. "Sorry, nope."

The announcement was repeated over the PA system.

Some of the students in the lobby began to give Shou and Emi leery stares.

"I think we'd better get going," Emi said. She grabbed Shou by the arm and began to haul him down the hallway.

Kouta waved, grinning. "Good luck," he yelled after them. "Try not to get kicked out!"

Shou groaned.

Emi yanked him along, nearly pull his arm out of the socket, as they headed toward the faculty suite.

* * *

The faculty suite was an addition on the first floor west hallway. On the outside, it had been made with red brick to match the original façade. Swinging wooden double doors opened into a set of branching hallways filled with offices — one for each teacher — as well as a large teacher's lounge. Chatter drifted their way from teachers relaxing after classes.

Shou and Emi made their way down the main corridor, toward another set of double doors, with a polished brass knobs. "Principal Takahashi" was printed across the glass panes.

Shou expected to walk right into the office itself, but when he opened the door, he found himself in a small waiting room. A number of wooden chairs lined the walls. In the center was a raised secretary's desk, behind which sat a plump woman whose name placard identified her as Odawara-san.

"Tachibana-san?" Odawara asked, looking at Emi. Shou recognized her voice as the one that had spoken over the PA.

Emi nodded.

"Go on in." Odawara gestured to a door behind her. Then, to Shou, she said, "You can have a seat, Tanimoto-kun."

Emi shot a worried glance at Shou, and he flashed her a smile, hoping that it was enough to reassure her. She looked away, straightened her back, and walked into the principal's office. Shou tried to catch a glimpse inside, but Emi didn't open the door enough, and he saw nothing.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a seat.

He waited. The minutes stretched on. He kept looking at the mounted wall clock, acutely aware of the passage of time. After fifteen minutes, he felt like he'd been there for an hour. After thirty minutes, he could barely contain himself. He jiggered his leg up and down. His fingers tapped on the arm of the chair. The waiting only amplified his apprehension. The longer he sat in silence, the more nervous he became.

Why had he been summoned to the principal's office?

Why—?

The door to Takahashi's office opened. Emi emerged. Her eyes were wide; she looked slightly shell-shocked. "They're ready for you," she said to Shou.

_They?_

Before Shou could question her further, Emi was already heading back out into the teacher's suite hallway.

What had spooked her like that?

His insides churned.

_Crrrreeeeeaaaak . . ._

Shou spun in time to see the door to the principal's office swing open, seemingly of its own accord; no one stood in the doorway. Sweat trickled down his back, and he tried to swallow the lump of fear forming in his throat.

Odawara motioned for him to enter.

He took a hesitant step into the shadowy recesses of Principal Takahashi's office . . .

Inside, it was dim and cool; the sole illumination came from the light through the gaps in the ash wood horizontal shades. The space was as expansive as Shou would have expected for the principal of such a prestigious school, easily two-thirds the size of his classroom. Shelves covered one entire wall, filled with books, and plaques, and framed photographs of Takahashi with multiple celebrities, athletes, businessmen, and politicians — all presumably Morigami graduates.

A massive mahogany desk was the centerpiece of the space, overshadowing the entire back of the room. Contrary to Shou's expectation that the severe-looking Takahashi would be neat and ordered, the desk's surface was covered with folders and papers of all kinds.

He paused, squinting in the gloom.

Where the heck was the principal?

"Tanimoto Shou, I presume," said a deep, confident female voice.

Shou turned.

Leaning against the wall, in the blind spot beside the door, was the blue-haired girl in the tan pantsuit. Arms folded, she watched him with intense focus.

Shou found himself feeling intimidated.

"Tanimoto Shou," the girl said. "Born October 17th, 1996, in Kamikawa, Hokkaido. Father, Tanimoto Takaki, a salaryman, and also a nighttime convenience store worker. Mother . . ." She paused. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Th-thanks," Shou managed. The accident had been a very long time ago, but he found that he appreciated the sentiment even so.

"As you can tell," the girl continued, "I already know a great deal about you. And you probably know very little about me. So, allow me to introduce myself. I am Detective Shirogane."

"N-nice to meet you," Shou said.

"You're a transfer student, aren't you?" Shirogane asked.

Shou nodded.

"That's the third one. The pattern is worth noting. Don't you think, Yu?" She turned, looking at the far corner of the room.

Shou blinked.

Standing near the window, hidden by the glare, was the young man with the gray hair. "It's interesting," he replied. "I'll say that much." His voice was not loud, but it was deep, commanding. A man's voice. He turned to Shou, and stepped forward, out of the light. "I'm Narukami Yu," he said. He smiled.

Up close, Shou could see that his eyes were gray as well — the color of storm clouds.

"Nice to meet you, as well," Shou greeted him. He looked back and forth, from Narukami to Detective Shirogane. He still had no idea what this was all about.

"Now," Shirogane said, "we've already heard your friend Tachibana's account of this case. But we'd like to hear your version as well. All the details you can recall. Every bit of information, no matter how small or seemingly inconsequential, is a valuable puzzle piece that may bring us closer to the complete picture."

"The . . . case?" Shou asked.

"Shadow activity in Morigami City."

Understanding hit him. "You're the Shadow Operatives," he said.

"I do occasional consulting work," Shirogane said, "for a government agency that may or may not go by such a name."

"And I'm just along for the ride," said Narukami.

Shirogane chuckled.

Shou was bewildered. He didn't even know whether Narukami was joking.

"Now, the case," Shirogane said. "Start at the beginning, and tell us everything."

Shou did as he was instructed. He began with the very first thing he could remember that had been a part of all this: the Velvet Room. Then he detailed his strange dream of wandering in the metro tunnels, and encountering those angry Shadows. He discussed what had happened with Emi and Kudo-sensei. He mentioned Persona, the Wild Card, and everything else he could think of . . .

Except Hope/LESS.

He kept that last bit back, afraid it might hurt Kaede. It wouldn't matter if Emi had already said something, but he had to try.

When he was finished, Detective Shirogane turned to Narukami. "If the Velvet Room's involved," she said, "it's better that you conclude this interview yourself."

"Seems that way," Narukami agreed.

"I'll leave you two to talk," she said. "There are some other matters I have to look into."

Narukami nodded.

"See you . . . back at the hotel," Shirogane said.

A look passed between them, charged with tension. Electric. Shou couldn't help but notice. He could tell immediately that there was some history there, but he didn't know what to make of it.

Detective Shirogane strode from the room, and Narukami's gaze followed her the entire time. It was only when she was gone that his attention turned to Shou. "So you're a new Wild Card, huh?" he said. "It's funny. It makes me feel sort of nostalgic."

"Are you . . . ?"

Narukami bowed his head. "The Wild Card of Inaba, at your service." There was a self-deprecating humor in his voice. "Call me 'Yu.' Or anything other than 'Sister Complex Kingpin.'"

"Complex . . . what?" Shou asked. And "Inaba" . . . Why was that so familiar?

Yu's eyes twinkled. "Inside joke. Don't worry about it." He glanced toward the window, and the daylight played across his strong, refined features. Like Shirogane, there was a remarkable air of maturity about him. "So, Shou," he said. He paused. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

Shou shook his head.

"Shou," Yu said. "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

A few minutes later, Shou and Yu stepped out into the afternoon sun. The cloud cover had thinned somewhat, revealing the full breadth of the azure sky. Students milled around outside the Classroom Buildings, chatting in groups or strolling along toward the dorms or the city-bound trolley stop.

Shou wasn't sure if Yu had a particular destination in mind, but he at least appeared to know where he was headed. Shou trailed alongside him.

"How's school treating you so far?" Yu abruptly asked.

Shou replied that overall Morigami was treating him well.

"Any girls you like?"

Shou reddened. After a brief hesitation, he confessed that there were a few.

Yu laughed. "A heart that can't decide," he said. "You and I have that in common."

Thinking of the look shared between Yu and the detective, Shou asked, "Is there a girl _you_ like?"

Yu smiled. "You could say that." He didn't elaborate further.

Shou was about to ask for more details when Yu stopped short.

They stood beside the grinning statue of Morigami Yoshinori, at the head of the square in front of the Classroom Buildings. Across from them, the door to the Velvet Room hovered in space. "I noticed this on my way in," Yu said. "Now I know why it's here." He reached into his pocket and withdrew . . .

A key to the Velvet Room. It was identical to Shou's own.

"It's time to pay some old friends a visit," Yu said. "You with me, Shou?"

"Uh . . ."

"Let's go."

* * *

The Velvet Room was moving. As usual.

Briefly, Yu paused to take in the train car. His eyes tracked over the train car's curtained windows, the chandelier, the carpeted floor . . . and at last alighted on Igor and Isabelle at the far end.

He walked forward. Shou followed.

"Ah," Igor said, "Narukami-kun. What a pleasant surprise. This is something that I did not expect . . . Which is quite a rarity."

"Narukami Yu," Isabelle said. "I have heard a great deal about you from my younger sister. My name is Isabelle."

"It's nice to meet you," Yu said.

Isabelle nodded in response.

"Where's Margaret?" he asked.

"She is . . . _unavailable,_" Isabelle said.

Yu was undeterred. "Care to elaborate?" he asked.

Isabelle's golden eyes narrowed behind her glasses. She said, "She's decided to join our youngest sister on her pointless crusade. To save the life of another young man. Something about the power of bonds." Her voice dripped with distaste.

"So Margaret's with Elizabeth," Yu said.

"You're well informed," Isabelle said. "Perhaps Margaret's estimation of you is not as exaggerated as I thought."

"I do my best to live up to expectations," Yu replied.

Isabelle glided over Yu's quip as if he hadn't even spoken. "Not to worry, however," she said. "Margaret has promised to return by the next time you may have need of our services."

"That time isn't now?" Yu asked.

"An interesting question," Igor mused. "Perhaps you might use your considerable power to assist Tanimoto-kun. But this is his trial to undertake. Rather than aiding him, your direct interference may be what sends him tumbling off the narrow path to salvation . . ." He chuckled. "Who can truly say? The future becomes indistinct in the presence of two Wild Cards."

Shou tensed, and a shiver ran down his spine. He imagined himself falling off a lonely and precarious road, into endless darkness.

"You're telling me to stay out of it," Yu said.

"I am advising you to support Tanimoto-kun in a different manner," Igor replied. "Your wealth of experience might prove advantageous to his cause. I am certain there is a great deal he could learn from you. Narukami-kun."

Yu was silent for a moment; his face was calm, betraying not a hint of his emotions. His confidence was unshakable, absolute. Then he said, "All right. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Igor nodded his approval, his wide smile half concealed behind a white-gloved hand.

Shou found himself marveling at the relationship between Yu and the residents of the Velvet Room. Even Isabelle, whom he'd never met, he was able to carry on a rapport with. What sort of trial had Yu undergone to leave him with such strong resolve?

"Do you have anything to add, Tanimoto-kun?" Igor asked.

Shou blinked. He'd been content just to watch Yu interact with these two! What could he possibly add to the conversation?

"I guess not," Isabelle said. She laughed.

"Until we meet again," Igor said. "Tanimoto-kun. Narukami-kun."

Wait, that was _it?_ That was all he was going to get?

"Isabelle," Yu suddenly said. "You remind me of her. Margaret."

Isabelle's eyebrows raised. Then, she smiled. "Who do you think taught Margaret to _be_ Margaret?"

"You did well," Yu said.

At this, Isabelle was actually speechless. Her face softened.

Shou felt Yu's hand on his collar, and then he was being pulled . . .

He heard the sound of a door opening.

* * *

Shou stumbled out of the Velvet Room, Yu a few steps ahead.

_So cool! _he thought. Yu delivering a powerful line and then making his exit.

"Whew," Yu said. "I was afraid if I gave her enough time to recover, she'd bite my head off." He chuckled.

_Still cool, somehow, _Shou thought. _Who _is_ this ultra level guy?_

"Well," Yu said, "I guess there's no doubting this is a real incident."

Shou nodded.

"I won't be able to help you directly," Yu said. "But I'm sure there are a few tricks I can teach you. What do you say, Shou?"

Shou nodded again, emphatically. He was sure he could learn a lot from Yu-kun.

"For now, I have to head back and report in," he said. "But I'm sure we'll cross paths again soon." He extended a hand.

Shou shook it.

_Snap! _

The familiar voice echoed in Shou's mind. _Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . ._

_Thou hast established a new bond . . . It brings thee closer to the truth . . . Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sun Arcana . . ._

"I know that look," Yu said. "Guess we'll definitely be seeing each other again. Until then. Shou." He released his handshake and clapped Shou on the arm.

Then he turned, and began to walk toward the school's front gate. He waved without looking back.

How could he possibly be so cool?

Watching him depart, Shou had a realization.

_Inaba._ Hadn't that been the place where that serial killer cop had committed those murders last year?

As he pondered this, he headed back to the dorm.

* * *

Saturday

April 13, 2013 — Evening

Partly Cloudy

When Shou returned to G Hall, he found Kouta and Emi waiting for him in the lounge. The moment he entered, they stood.

"Well?" Emi asked. "How did it go?"

Shou told her he wasn't exactly sure.

"Man, I feel so left out," Kouta complained. "I wanna get interrogated by the Detective Prince!"

"Detective Prince?" Shou asked.

"Yeah, I thought she looked familiar," Kouta said, "so I did some checking around. That was Shirogane Naoto, the number one high school detective in Japan!"

"She's probably the only high school detective in Japan," Emi said.

"Not according to . . ." Kouta began.

"What?" Emi asked. "Manga?"

"Yeah," Kouta said. "But there are other things . . . Like, uh . . . Well . . ."

Emi shot a triumphant look at Shou. Then she asked, "And don't you think you're taking this all too lightly? This is serious business, you know. Shou and I could've been in real trouble!"

A pall of depression shaded Kouta's countenance as Emi scolded him.

Shou stifled laughter. He felt bad for his friend, but Kouta kind of deserved it.

After a few minutes, Emi was satisfied; Kouta was thoroughly cowed; and they returned to the conversation at hand.

Shou asked Emi if she'd mentioned Hope/LESS to Shirogane and Yu.

She shook her head.

"Why not?" Kouta asked. "Let those two deal with them. Get 'em out of our hair."

"They wanted to know about the Shadows," Emi said. "So I decided it was outside the scope of their investigation." She paused. Her face grew somber, and her hands tightened. "Whatever their beliefs . . . they're still our fellow students. We don't know the whole story yet. I'm not saying I'm ready to forgive them if they could've helped my brother . . . _survive . . ._ But I don't want to do anything rash, either."

Shou nodded. He felt enormous respect for Emi, and the power of her convictions. It would have been easy to speak out for the sake of vengeance, but she'd resisted the temptation. On the eve of her brother's funeral.

She was really something.

At that moment, the G Hall front door opened. Reiko entered; she headed toward the stairs, but paused when she saw Shou and offered him a rare, warm smile.

He smiled back. His pulse fluttered.

Yu's words came back to him. _A heart that can't decide, indeed, _he thought.

Reiko went upstairs, and Shou, Kouta, and Emi resumed their conversation in earnest.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Shou settled down in his room, thinking over the events of the day. He still wasn't sure what to make of the "Shadow Operatives." But he could at least be sure that he'd found an ally in Narukami Yu. Not only had Yu turned out to be a Social Link, but he was trusted by Igor as well. Though it was disappointing that Yu wouldn't be able to fight, Shou was happy enough just to be mentored by his senpai in this strange new world.

As for Detective Shirogane, Shou still wasn't sure what to make of her. She was clearly capable, smart, and driven. There had been a certain aloofness to her as well, though Shou wasn't sure if that was normal, or directed at him specifically. He certainly hoped the former.

He was also intensely curious about the relationship between Yu and Shirogane. He couldn't tell if they were involved, or maybe just . . . wanted to be? There was definitely something there. Shou was sure of it.

Maybe he would do a little detective work of his own . . .

Since there was no school tomorrow, Shou decided to forego studying, and instead picked up "One Punch: First Round" again.

He read about how Makino Ikko spent his last night before the Rookie Rumble lying awake in bed, unable to sleep. It took him so long to find rest that he overslept and nearly arrived late for his weigh-in. Shou breathed a sigh of relief as Ikko burst in at the last possible moment.

Next, came Ikko's first professional bout, against a much lauded rookie named Mikami Sosuke, widely regarded as an up-and-comer to watch. At first, Ikko had a tough time finding his rhythm, and he suffered blow after blow from Mikami. But his resilience was incredible, and he survived into the fourth round, where he had a shocking comeback, knocking out Mikami with a three punch combo of two shattering body blows, followed by a powerful right hook to the momentarily immobilized Mikami's jaw.

Shou was breathless as he closed the book for the night. He was sad that he was nearing the end, but eager to finish. As he settled into bed, he hoped he would get to read the conclusion of Ikko's first tournament soon.

His courage increased!

His courage went from Average to Reliable!

* * *

_Next time, on _Persona Gaiden: New Class . . .

_The first portion of Days of Spring concludes with theater auditions and baseball tryouts! The skies grow overcast . . ._

* * *

_Social Links_

_Fool_ — Morigami Exploration Team — Rank 2

_Magician_ — Hayabusa Kouta — Rank 2

_Justice_ — Kazami Kaede — Rank 2

_Hanged Man _— Ariwa Reiko — Rank 1

_Sun — _Narukami Yu — **Rank 1!**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Well, there you have it! A warm welcome to Yu and Naoto! As I'm sure you can already tell, the two of them will _not_ be using their considerable, end-of-P4 level strength to aid Shou's cause. Nor will Shou have a snowball's chance of romancing Naoto. ^_~ Ultimately, this story is about Shou and his comrades, and so while you can expect more of Yu and Naoto to come, they won't get anywhere near the screen time of main "party members" like Kouta and Emi. They'll remain supporting characters in the story. And for those interested in the Yu/Naoto romance element, be assured that I will pay that off.

It's also worth noting that Naoto's look for this story is based on her Persona x Detective Naoto appearance. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you check it out. It's awesome! In the series timeline, Persona Gaiden takes place about a month after PxD begins. Ideally, I'd like to make sure that PG's timeline fits with PxD's. However, as the light novel hasn't been translated into English, I don't know over how long a period of time its events take place, or whether Naoto appearing in my story conflicts with the canon. Hopefully it doesn't! As for Yu's appearance, I just wanted to put him in a cool jacket. xD

One last note: I'm not great with math, so I don't know if my attempt at making calculus sound accessible worked, or was remotely accurate. If I mucked it up, please let me know!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this special surprise! I'll see you next chapter!


	15. Days of Spring III

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the extended delay between releases, folks! I was hit with some surprise work deadlines. This chapter is actually far more abbreviated than I'd originally intended, but as my schedule continues to be hectic, I decided to end the chapter early and give you guys something to tide you over.

I have another big deadline coming up Oct. 31. I fully expect to release a couple more chapters between now and then, but if not, at least you'll know why! Afterward, I intend to return to a semi-weekly release schedule.

In the meantime, thanks for reading and supporting the story! While I wasn't able to include the big developments I was hoping to get to in this chapter, that will only make XVI all the more exciting. :)

* * *

XV

Sunday

April 14, 2013 — Early Morning

Clear Skies

That morning, Shou came down early for breakfast. He expected to find an empty lounge, or perhaps Yuto watching cartoons. Instead, he found Kumiko-san at the dining table, having tea with . . .

"Good morning," said Detective Shirogane.

Shou came to a dead halt.

What was _she_ doing here? Was he in some kind of trouble? Had something changed between yesterday and today?

"Ah, good morning, Shou-kun," said Kumiko-san. "I was just chatting with your friend Naoto-chan."

Shou winced at the informal mode of address.

Shirogane, however, didn't appear to mind. She sipped her tea, a faint smile playing across her lips. "This is delicious, Kumiko-san," she said. "Wherever did you find it?"

Kumiko-san beamed. "You have excellent taste, Naoto-chan," she said. "I grow this gyokuro tea myself. I have a small garden out back. I come from a line of tea leaf farmers, you see. While it's only a hobby for me, I've inherited the skills, and some of the old equipment." Her smile deepened. "You should come back next month for the tea from the first harvest."

"It would be my pleasure," Shirogane replied.

Shou gaped at the two of them chatting like old acquaintances.

"Now, Kumiko-san," said Shirogane, rising from her seat, "I'm afraid I must excuse myself. Tanimoto-kun and I have an appointment."

An . . . appointment? What was she talking about? Had he done something wrong yesterday? Had Yu said something?

"An appointment?" Kumiko-san laughed. "That's an . . . interesting way of putting it."

_Oh no, _Shou thought in horror. Was Kumiko-san implying that he . . . and Shirogane-san were . . . ? He felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment, and fought the urge to hide his face in his hands.

Shirogane, however, was unfazed. "Our relationship is strictly professional, I assure you," she said. She bowed her head. "Thank you for the tea, Kumiko-san."

"You're welcome," Kumiko-san said. She looked completely baffled.

Shirogane paid Kumiko's confusion no mind. She began to walk toward the dormitory exit, then turned back to Shou. "Are you coming?" she asked. By her tone, "no" wasn't exactly an option.

Shou nodded, and rushed to follow her.

* * *

Outside, the day was bright, and a hint of summer's coming warmth was in the air. They walked along the pathway toward the classroom buildings, and for a minute or so, the young detective said nothing; she simply stared out at the surrounding trees, the hint of a smile on her lips. "It's quite peaceful here," she remarked at last. "But I've no doubt you've noticed that much yourself." She paused at a bench. "Please, sit."

Unsure what else to do, Shou complied.

She took a seat next to him. "I apologize," she said, "for the abruptness of my visit. However, after talking with Yu, I realized that it was imperative we speak further."

Shou asked her why.

"In order to teach you logic; reasoning; deduction. Investigative awareness. How to separate real clues from the chaff. In short, the basics of detective work."

Shou stared at her. "Detective . . . work?"

"Yu explained to me that he and I won't be able to involve ourselves directly in this case. As for the school itself, Principal Takahashi made it clear to me yesterday that he won't relinquish school records without a court order. We lack the evidence to obtain one. Essentially, we're powerless. " She looked directly into Shou's eyes. "So, instead the burden falls on your shoulders."

Shou blanched.

"If your friend Tachibana is correct," Shirogane continued, "and there is indeed another killer like Adachi Tohru, using Shadows as his murder weapon . . . Then it is _vital_ this person is indentified, as quickly as possible. To that end, I've decided the wisest course is to train you in the skills you'll need to find the culprit."

Adachi . . . ? Shadows as his murder weapon? Shou thought about the Inaba story again; suddenly, it had become a lot more mysterious. However, he didn't think Shirogane-san would want to chat about the past right now. Instead, he asked, "Why me?"

"You're the Wild Card," she replied. "If you're anything like Yu, I'm certain you're more than capable."

Shou felt a flush of pleasure at the compliment.

Shirogane reached inside her sport coat and withdrew a small booklet. "Crime Scene Companion, Volume 1" read the title. On the cover was a room that looked like a whirlwind had torn through it; a chalk outline and bloodstain lay on the floor. More text along the bottom said: "Be a real detective! Investigate the scene! Solve the crime and find the killer! Rated OT — for Older Teens, ages sixteen and up."

She handed the booklet to Shou.

He looked at her in confusion.

"Consider it homework," she said. "I have full confidence you'll be able to complete it. I finished the hardest case in that volume shortly after I turned seven."

Shou stared at her. Was she serious? Now, if he couldn't finish this, he'd look like an idiot!

"You're perturbed," Shirogane said. "Hmm. I'd intended that to be encouraging." Another faint smile. "I apologize. If you'd like, I can go through the first case with you now."

Shou nodded emphatically.

The book was divided into four cases, each of them beginning with a short manga in which Detective Shimada Goshou and his partner arrived at the scene, and were introduced to each of the suspects. This was followed by a full page spread of the crime scene. After came a few pages that displayed close-ups of "areas of interest," along with a number denoting the amount of clues in each. Next came several pages of text — the "case file"; it held biographies of the suspects and victim(s), the medical examiner's report, and analysis of relevant forensic evidence.

Shou tried to take it all in, but he was overwhelmed. There were so many images, so many words. How was he supposed to sort through all of this? And didn't they have games and things that were easier to play, but amounted to the same thing? He asked Shirogane-san as much.

"I know this may seem unorthodox at first," she replied. "But pencil and paper are a detective's most fundamental physical tools. Real detective work is done by going over the evidence, just as we're doing now. Often, it's a grueling task. As games are intended for entertainment, they can't be depended upon to provide you an education of any true value."

"I understand," Shou said. He wasn't going to be able to take the easy way out of this one.

Shirogane flipped to the last page, which was labeled the "Case Report." There was a list of questions regarding the case, from motive, to the murder weapon, to naming the killer.

For the next couple hours, Shou went over the first case. When he found himself having difficulty finding the next clue, Shirogane asked him pointed questions that sent him in the right direction. With a pencil that the young detective provided, he circled what he thought were clues and underlined important facts and statements. Slowly, a picture of the case began to emerge.

"Do you think you're ready to solve this case?" Shirogane-san asked.

Shou took a deep breath, and nodded. He was fairly certain who the killer was; there were only two suspects, after all. However, some details on how he might prove it were unclear. Still, he had a feeling they might make sense as he worked toward the truth.

The case involved a wife who had been shot in her bedroom. The husband claimed the crime had been committed by an intruder. The next-door neighbor said he'd heard a shot at exactly 1830. No gun had been found at the scene.

"Is the murder weapon actually a gun?" Shirogane asked.

"Yes," said Shou.

"What is your proof?"

Shou identified a piece of evidence: a single black glove that had been found under the bed. It had tested positive for gunpowder residue. But the matching glove in the set was never discovered.

The husband had claimed that the intruder had jumped from the window to escape. Shou said that there was a person who had jumped from the window, and indentified it as the neighbor, who had a limp from injuring his leg in the fall. However, he said the neighbor was not the killer.

According to the husband's dossier, he worked until 1900 each evening. However, the murder had occurred earlier, indicating that the man had, in fact, arrived home early. Yet he'd neglected to mention this fact. If he'd caught his wife having an affair with the neighbor, that was more than enough motive for the crime. Furthermore, in the time before the police arrived, he had changed out of his work clothing, into loose-fitting house wear. All of this behavior was inherently suspicious.

On the other hand, the husband had given the police permission to search his house. Yet . . . he'd requested that he be able to stay until the search's conclusion. It wasn't until the search was finished, and he was asked to accompany the police to the station to answer questions. Was there some significance to that?

"What about the murder weapon?" Shirogane asked. "Is it still in the house?"

The murder weapon . . . Where was it? Where could it be, that the police wouldn't find it in a thorough, hours-long search of the property?

"Go through the evidence again," said Shirogane-san. "When in doubt, you can always look for answers in the evidence."

Shou flipped back to the case file. There were still two pieces of evidence that didn't quite make sense. The first was the missing black glove. Where had it gone? Had the neighbor taken it? Could he have been wrong about the killer? But . . . then why would the neighbor leave the incriminating glove behind?

He shook his head. Forget the glove. It had to be . . .

The roll of duct tape?

A roll of duct tape had been discovered in one of the dresser drawers. It had been completely incongruent with the clothing in there. What had it been doing there? Shou couldn't make any sense of it. There was no sign of duct tape in the room, being used for some kind of improvised repair or home project. He just couldn't see the significance.

Unless . . .

His eyes widened.

"You have it, don't you?" Shirogane asked.

Shou grinned. He told her the murder weapon was still in the house.

"But the house was searched from top to bottom on the night of the murder. Can you explain how the killer managed to conceal the weapon?"

The answer was simple.

"It's still on his person," Shou said. The killer — the husband — had taped the weapon to his body after killing his wife. He'd changed into clothing that had allowed him to conceal it. Then, when the searched was finished, and he was asked to go to the police station, he had changed his clothes and stowed the gun safely in the house.

Shirogane smiled as well. "Nicely done," she said. "Though I gave you a few hints, you solved it largely on your own. The average completion time for this case is five hours. You finished it in two. I'd say you're well above the curve." She chuckled. "To be honest, I'm relieved."

"But there's one thing I don't understand," Shou said. He mentioned the missing glove.

"Ah," said Shirogane. "Not all inconsistencies are true clues. Sometimes, it is simply life that is inconsistent." She flipped the page to the answers for the case. She read, "'The missing black glove is a red herring. In this case, we can say that the other glove was lost long ago, and the owner forgot to throw away its pair.'" She closed the book. "You see? It was designed to throw you off, make you jump to conclusions that were unsupported by logic or the evidence. Luckily, you avoided that pitfall. So, congratulations."

Shou beamed.

He'd solved the first case!

His knowledge greatly increased!

His understanding greatly increased!

His understanding went from Basic to Kindly!

"Can I trust you to handle the rest on your own?" Shirogane asked.

Shou nodded. "Thank you, detective," he said.

"Please," she said, "Naoto will do just fine. You're not the subject of my investigation. We're fighting the same battle here." She offered him a small, delicate hand.

Shou reddened a little. "Um, and call me Shou. Naoto-san." He still couldn't bring himself to call her just "Naoto." He shook her hand.

_Snap!_

_Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . ._

_Thou hast established a new bond . . . It brings thee closer to the truth . . . Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Strength Arcana . . ._

Strength? Yes, Shou could definitely see the strength in her, with her calm, unwavering confidence, and her powerful, piercing gaze. He couldn't imagine the strength it took to be facing violence and crime at her age, or how hard she must have worked if she was already doing things like "Crime Scene Companion" at seven.

"You're looking at me strangely," Naoto said. "Is there something on your mind?"

"No, sorry," Shou said. He laughed sheepishly.

"Well then," she said, "I'll be taking my leave for now. There are still a few things I'd like to look into. Good work today, Shou." She paused. "From now on, Yu and I will make ourselves available to you for a day or so each week. We have our own school responsibilities to take care of, after all. You'll be able to find Yu on Saturdays, in the dorm lobby,after school. And both of us will be there on Sundays, during the daytime."

Shou thanked her profusely.

"As I said, we're fighting the same battle," she replied. "It's the least I can do." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a white business card; she handed it to Shou. "I've written my mobile number, and Yu's, on the back. Contact us if there's an emergency."

Shou nodded.

"Farewell, Shou. And be careful. I'll see you soon." She waved, then headed off down the path.

Shou watched the young detective go, then returned to the dorm.

* * *

Sunday

April 14, 2013 — Afternoon

Clear Skies

A few hours later, Shou was in his room, working to crack the next case. He knew that he should be enjoying the day off, but he felt like he needed to train as much as possible. Unfortunately, his efforts just weren't paying off. He was starting to think he needed more knowledge before he'd be able to figure this one out.

_Knock knock._

Shou asked who it was.

"Um, it's Reiko," said the person outside.

Shou went and opened the door.

Reiko stood on the other side, holding her copy of the "Romeo and Juliet" script. When she saw him, she smiled; then her cheeks turned pink and she looked away. "I hope I'm not bothering you," she said.

Shou told her she wasn't.

"I was just wondering, since the auditions are tomorrow, if you . . . might like to rehearse," she said. "With me, I mean." She laughed.

With everything that had happened the past couple days, he'd completely forgotten! He told her he'd be happy to work on their scene. He was about to invite her into his room when he froze, realizing exactly what that meant.

He'd be alone with a girl! In his bedroom!

"Why don't we go sit in the third floor lounge?" Reiko asked.

Shou exhaled, partially disappointed, partially relieved.

He left his room, and together they walked to the lounge at the end of the hall, by the stairwell. It was similarly furnished to the lounge in the lobby, with couches, armchairs, a table, and a television set. There wasn't anyone else around, so Shou and Reiko had complete freedom to move and talk as they wished.

They continued to rehearse until Kumiko-san rang the bell for dinner.

Shou's expression increased!

Later that night, when Shou returned to his room, he thought about trying to crack the second case in "Crime Scene Companion" again. However, after some consideration, he decided he would be better served continuing to practice his lines for the auditions tomorrow.

He'd never auditioned for anything in his life, and he was starting to feel a bit anxious about it. He wasn't a performer, after all. But Reiko insisted he was a natural. Was he really capable of being the audition partner she deserved? He wasn't sure, but he owed it to her to give it his best shot.

He worked on the audition scene long into the night . . .

His expression increased!

* * *

Monday

April 15, 2013 — Early Morning

Clear Skies

That morning, Shou walked to school on his own. As he surveyed the tree-lined path to the Classroom Buildings, he realized he'd already been here a week. Somehow, it felt like it had been far longer; so much had happened that he couldn't believe it had all occurred in a matter of seven days.

_Bring bring!_

Kouta sped by on his bike. "See ya later, slow-Shou-bro!" he quipped as he went by.

Shou smiled.

The school year was just beginning.

* * *

_Social Links_

_Fool_ — Morigami Exploration Team — Rank 2

_Magician_ — Hayabusa Kouta — Rank 2

_Justice_ — Kazami Kaede — Rank 2

_Strength — _Shirogane Naoto — **Rank 1!**

_Hanged Man _— Ariwa Reiko — Rank 1

_Sun — _Narukami Yu — Rank 1

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **I very much hope to release the next chapter in about two weeks. However, I can't guarantee it. I'll do my best! Until then! :)


	16. Romeo, Meet Death

**Author's Note: **At last, another chapter! ;) The main plot takes a major step forward as we begin the next story arc...

* * *

XVI

Monday

April 15, 2013 — Early Morning

Clear Skies

That morning, in English class, Sandford-sensei was going over past participles. "For regular verbs," she said, "we usually add the suffix '-ed' in order to form its past participle. Here are some examples . . ."

She wrote out the words "finish," "paint," and "place."

"The verbs 'finish' and 'paint' are most certainly regular verbs," she said. She added the past participle suffix, changing them into "finished" and "painted." "We can consider the verb 'place' to be a regular verb in regards to past participles. However, as you can see, there's already an 'e' at the end of the word. In this case we need only add the letter 'd.'"

She changed "place" to "placed."

"Irregular verbs, however, are a lot more complex," Sandford-sensei said. "Unfortunately, there's simply no hard and fast rule. They must be learned individually." She wrote the words "run," "draw," and "cut" on the board.

Shou yawned. He'd been up way later than he'd intended, rehearsing his scene by himself. He felt himself drifting off . . .

But somehow he forced his eyes to stay open. He remained awake for the rest of the lesson.

His knowledge increased!

* * *

Monday

April 15, 2013 — After School

Clear Skies

In the afternoon, Shou met up with Reiko in the lobby, and they headed to the auditorium.

"Nervous?" she asked.

He admitted he was.

"That's normal," she assured him. "I always feel butterflies before I go out on stage."

They headed through the first floor west hallway, then out the double doors and onto a tree-lined walk that led to the Arts Building. Great gray granite colonnades flanked the stone-paved path; small but lush grassy fields lay on either side, replete with wooden benches, and even a pond in the left one.

Shou, however, had no eyes for the beauty around him. Instead, his attention was focused on the thick throng of students making their way into the Arts Building. Though he feared he already knew the answer, he asked Reiko what everyone was doing there.

"They're going to watch the auditions," she replied.

Shou blanched. He was going to audition . . . _in front of the whole school?_

When he'd imagined this, it had been in a small room, just him and Reiko and the drama teacher. He'd never gone out for the school play back in Kamikawa, but he knew that was how they did things there.

He shook his head. This was Morigami Academy! Of course things would be bigger here. He should've known better.

"Are you okay?" Reiko asked. "You look pale."

Shou assured her he was fine, even as his insides felt like they were being squeezed through a strainer. He grit his teeth and tried to put on a stoic face, though judging by Reiko's expression he wasn't sure it was convincing.

Slowly, they filed into the Arts Building. While most of the students congregated at the doors to the auditorium, Reiko led Shou around to a side hallway. They walked down a ways, until they reached the door onto the auditorium stage.

There, they found pairs of auditioners lined up, waiting for things to begin. And, of course, grabbing most of the attention was Yasuda Masaru.

"Yaruuuu!" he howled when he saw Shou and Reiko approaching. He pumped his arms and thrust his hips in his usual gesture. "If it isn't Reiko-chan! How ya doin', doll?" His Kansai accent was thick; apparently people seemed to think it was part of his charm.

"I'm fine, th—" Reiko began.

But Yasuda wasn't listening. "I hear yer the girl ta beat," he said.

At this, all the other girls shot Reiko dirty looks. To her credit, however, Reiko's incredible poise never faltered. "I'll do my best," she said. She offered him a respectful smile and nod.

"I bet," Yasuda replied. "So take a good, long like at yer Romeo, babe! Yowza!" He thrust his hips again.

"I look forward to seeing your audition," she replied mildly. Then her eyebrows twitched ever-so-slightly — the only sign that she was bothered at all. "Who's your scene partner, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Scene partner?" Yasuda threw back his head and laughed. "I don't need no scene partner! For my audition, I'll be reading Romeo _and _Juliet!"

For a moment, Reiko was actually speechless. Then she said, "I'm sure it will be very interesting."

"If by interestin' ya mean awesome, then hell yeah. Yaruuuu!" He grinned, and his gaze suddenly shifted to Shou. "And speakin' o' interestin', who's this stranger ya picked for yer partner?" He looked Shou up and down.

Shou gulped. He was distinctly aware of Yasuda's eyes moving up and down his body. Was . . . the idol . . . checking him out? No, that was crazy. "Yaru" was known for being a ladies' man. Yet Shou couldn't shake the feeling that Yasuda was looking at him like a piece of meat.

Compelled to break the awkward moment, Shou offered a hand. "Um, I'm . . ." He introduced himself, and mentioned he was a transfer student.

"Shou-chan, huh?" Yasuda said.

Wait . . . Shou-_chan?_

"O' course yer a transfer student," Yasuda went on. "Woulda remembered a guy like you." He accepted Shou's handshake; his grip was soft, as was his skin. He stared into Shou's eyes . . .

And started laughing again.

Shou laughed too, albeit very awkwardly. Yasuda was totally weirding him out.

"Yer a ladykiller, just like me!" Yasuda exclaimed. "So how's about this? You can be the Mercutio to my Romeo!" He threw his arm around Shou's shoulder. "Whaddya say, ladies? Don't we make a good pair?"

The girls cheered. Shou gave Reiko an apologetic look, and though she shook her head at him, she was smiling in amusement.

Shou had the feeling his popularity had just gone up a notch.

His charm increased!

At that moment, a mousy girl with glasses opened the stage door. She held a clipboard in her hand. "Okay, we're going in order of sign-up. Kondo and Hirayama?" she called.

A couple toward the front of the line shared an excited, anxious look, and then entered through the stage door.

So it went for the next hour. When Yasuda entered the auditorium, a huge ruckus erupted, audible through the walls.

Shou felt a bead of sweat trickle down his spine. He didn't know how he was supposed to follow that! He found himself thinking how lucky all the people were who'd gotten to go before the idol had taken the stage.

As if reading his mind, Reiko said, "Don't worry. Just focus on me. On my words. That's one of the most important things about acting — listening to your scene partner. Even if you've heard the lines a thousand times. Okay?"

Shou nodded appreciatively. Since Reiko would be with him, he thought he would be all right.

At last, the mousy girl emerged from the stage door and said, "Ariwa and Tanimoto, you're up."

Shou's legs felt weak, like they were made of liquid. He thought that he was more nervous now than he'd been while fighting for his life in the Shadow world. At least then he'd had the adrenaline to carry him through; now he just felt like a bundle of apprehension. Yet as Reiko proceeded toward the auditorium, he somehow found the strength to put one foot in front of the other, and followed her inside.

His courage increased!

Within, Shou found himself in the darkened wing on the side of the huge stage. The stage curtain hung nearby, drawn back into a heavy red bundle. To the side lay a set of levers; their purpose, Shou didn't know. Above was a small balcony, where a couple of students were working the light and sound boards.

There was applause as the two currently out on stage finished their audition. They bowed, then exited to the opposite side of the stage from Shou.

"Next," called the drama teacher, Takahama-san.

Shou's heart jumped into his throat, choking him. He tried to hold his first line in his mind, but he found himself drawing a complete blank. Oh no, what if he couldn't remember what he was supposed to say? It wouldn't just be him he'd be embarrassing; it would be Reiko, too. What was he going to do?

He felt Reiko give his hand a light squeeze. "Remember, focus on me," she reminded him. "And breathe. You have to breathe."

He sucked in a lungful of air.

"If you forget what you're supposed to say, you can call, 'line.' The stage manager will give you the beginning of your next part."

Shou nodded.

"Well?" She beamed, radiant; Shou was seeing her in her element at last. "Shall we?"

He nodded again, and together they stepped out onto the stage.

For a moment, the lights were blinding, and Shou had to shield his eyes. As he and Reiko walked to the center of the expansive stage, there was another rush of applause. He glanced at Reiko, who smiled and waved at the audience; Shou recognized immediately that the clamor was for her. Despite his fear, he resolved to try his hardest to support her.

Even so, when his vision cleared, and he got a good luck at the packed auditorium, it was all he could do not to flee.

"Whenever you're ready," Takahama-san said. He adjusted his wire-framed glasses and tossed aside a lock of long, dark hair that had fallen across his forehead.

Reiko strode several steps away from Shou and faced him. She met his eyes.

Shou opened his mouth to speak . . .

And again drew a total blank.

Panic wormed its way through his abdomen. Then he remembered Reiko's advice. _Breathe, _he told himself. He inhaled deeply.

What was that first line?

Another breath.

_But, soft . . ._

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east . . ." The words rolled off Shou's tongue like a wave rolling to shore. He found himself swept away by the beauty of Shakespeare's language . . . and the beauty of Reiko herself.

Here, beneath these shining lights, she truly came alive. Her gaze brimmed with deep and powerful emotion. Her every movement was graceful and precise. Her voice was strong, yet silken, reverberating through the space; floor microphones, set at the lip of the stage, carried her lines to the entire auditorium.

Time seemed to disappear as they enacted their audition scene. Shou became so wrapped up in it that it took him a moment to realize Reiko was saying her final line. "Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow / That I shall say good night till it be morrow." She graced him with a final smile before stepping back toward the wings.

Shou turned to the audience, and this time the lines came easily. "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes . . ." The experience of performing for the first time on a stage, in front of people, made him feel more connected to his ability to express himself than ever before.

His expression greatly increased!

His expression went from Rough to Eloquent!

Reiko returned to the stage and took Shou's hand. Together, they bowed to tremendous applause. This time, Shou was sure at least some of it was for him.

"Nicely done," Takahama-san said. "Both of you. I'll be posting the cast list at the end of the week."

"Thank you, Takahama-san," Reiko said. She turned to the rest of the auditorium. "And thank you, everyone."

More applause.

Shou couldn't look away from her. She really was something.

They left the stage, and exited into the hallway parallel to the one they'd entered from. Immediately, Reiko turned to him and grabbed both his hands in hers. "Wasn't that amazing?" she asked. "Sometimes . . . I can't explain it, but I think it feels like flying! I . . ." Her eyes drifted down to her fingers gripping his; she gasped softly, blushed, and looked away, allowing her hands to fall. Instantly, the excited, effusive, vivacious Reiko was replaced by the elegant, yet restrained version of herself. She inclined her head to him. "Thank you for auditioning with me," she said. "You were wonderful."

"You're welcome," Shou said. "And thanks, but you don't have to—"

"It's the truth," she said. "I mean it."

She met his eyes again.

_Snap!_

_Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . ._ _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana . . ._

Reiko's blush deepened, but this time she didn't glance away. "Walk back to the dorm with me?" she asked.

Shou grinned.

* * *

As Shou and Reiko exited the Classroom Building, heading into the square with the Yoshinori statue, he spotted Sayoko walking farther down the path. She was headed toward the trolley stop that went into town. He wondered what she might be up to. Maybe she was going to do some research on their "film project."

He grimaced. They really needed to say something to her . . .

But he had to discuss it with Kouta and Emi first. It would have to wait for another day.

* * *

Monday

April 15, 2013 — Evening

Clear Skies

That night, Shou decided to finish "One Punch: First Round."

After Ikko's defeat of Mikami, he advanced into the quarter final round. The last chapters of the novel dealt with the period of rest and additional training before his next tournament match, against Kobashigawa Keitaro, a newcomer known for being a powerhouse, just like Ikko.

Shou's fingers tightened on the pages as he read how Ikko prepared himself for a slugfest, knowing that in this case it would be the fighter with the greatest strength and endurance that would succeed. On the other hand, Ikko also had to do everything he could to avoid hits. Even if he won, if he took too much damage during the bout, he'd be in no condition to fight in the semi-finals.

The book ended on a cliffhanger, with Ikko standing in the ring opposite Kobashigawa, just as the bell chimed to begin the first round.

Shou closed the book and exhaled, his heart still pounding.

His courage greatly increased!

* * *

Tuesday

April 16, 2013 — Morning

_Overcast_

That morning, Shou met up with Kouta and Emi in the G Hall lobby. The moment they stepped outside to head to school, Shou's gaze was immediately drawn to the sky.

Ponderous gray swells hung above like a canopy of smoke, blotting out the sun. A chill wind blew across the campus, making Shou shiver in his uniform. It was just like the day he'd arrived in Morigami — a malignant, impenetrable pall shutting out all light and warmth.

He began to have a very bad feeling.

"Shou-bro, you even listening?" Kouta asked.

"Huh?" Shou said.

"I'm tryin' to give you a compliment, and you're just starin' off into space!"

Shou apologized.

"It's all good, man," Kouta replied. "I was just sayin' how good you were yesterday at those auditions."

"You . . . saw?" Shou asked.

Emi laughed. "The whole school saw!" She made a dramatic gesture. "A star is born!"

Shou flushed, feeling mildly embarrassed.

"Aw, come on, man, nothin' to be modest about," Kouta said. He clapped a hand on Shou's shoulder. "The ladies are gonna be all over you now, I bet."

At this comment, Shou thought he caught the hint of a frown on Emi's face, but it passed as quickly as it had appeared. Maybe he'd only imagined it.

"So, sports team tryouts are today," she said, changing the subject. "I hope it doesn't get rained out."

Shou told her he didn't think it was going to rain. Not that he knew why; it was just a gut feeling, the same as the one he'd had on the train prior to his arrival here.

"You a weatherman now, dude?" Kouta asked. He chuckled.

Shou didn't know what to say to that, so he shrugged.

They walked on toward school.

* * *

That morning, Shou and Emi sat in homeroom, listening to Abe-sensei drone on.

Sayoko's seat was empty.

Shou glanced out the window, looking again at the overcast skies. He remembered how he'd spotted Sayoko heading into the city yesterday. Could she have taken the metro? His stomach did a flip? Could she have ended up in . . . ?

The door opened, and Sayoko walked in.

She looked terrible. Dark circles ringed her eyes. Her skin was paler than usual, and her hair looked lank. What had happened to her between yesterday and today? Had she come down with a flu or something?

Abe-sensei _harrumphed _loudly. "The youth of today!" he spouted. He launched into a tirade as Sayoko took her seat, but the Class President appeared to pay him no mind; she didn't even bother to explain herself. Her gaze was distant and glassy. She, too, looked out the window at the gray skies; she appeared almost mesmerized by it.

Shou whispered to her, asking if she was all right.

"No talking," Abe-sensei growled. "The youth of today, so lacking in respect! Hmph!"

Inwardly, Shou groaned. He would have to wait until lunch to talk to her . . .

* * *

Tuesday

April 16, 2013 — Lunchtime

_Overcast_

. . . Only when the bell rang for the lunch period, Sayoko left the room so fast that Shou had no time to catch up with her. He could only stare after her as she essentially fled the class. He shared a look with Emi.

"What's up with her?" she asked.

Shou said he had no idea.

"Maybe she's sick," Emi said. "Spring colds are going around."

Shou told her he hoped that was it . . .

But he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Tuesday

April 16, 2013 — Afternoon

_Overcast_

In Japanese lit class, Nozaki-sensei was talking about fiction writer Yoshimoto Banana. "Yoshimoto Banana, whose real name is Yoshimoto Mahoko, is a powerful and important writer for today's society. Her works encompass themes of love and loss, family, friendship, and the impact of tragedy on the human spirit. These are all things with which every one of us will be familiar with, at some point in our lives.

"For the next week, we'll be discussing 'Moonlight Shadow,' her seminal debut novella. 'Moonlight Shadow' revolves around Satsuki, a twenty year old young woman who lost the love of her life, Hitoshi, in a car accident. She, along with Hitoshi's brother Hiiragi — whose own girlfriend died in that very same accident — must learn to come to terms with their grief and move on. Fortunately, they are aided by the old woman Urara . . ."

Shou found his mind wandering.

Baseball tryouts were today. Which meant that he would finally come face to face with Kageshiro Ryuu.

And then there was Sayoko to think of. She hadn't returned after lunch; her desk was vacant. It was completely unlike the Class President to skip out like this. Unless she really was sick. Maybe she was in the nurse's office. Or perhaps she'd gone back to her dorm to rest.

He sighed. There was no use thinking about this now; it would do him no good.

He refocused his attention and listened to the lecture.

His knowledge increased!

His knowledge went from Informed to Broad!

* * *

Tuesday

April 16, 2013 — After School

_Overcast_

After school, Shou and Emi decided to check the nurse's office for Sayoko. Unfortunately, when they arrived, she was nowhere to be found — the place was empty save for Nagihara-sensei. The second the vampy doctor saw Shou, her eyes lit up. "Well, well, if it isn't . . ."

Shou darted out of the room without another word.

A minute later, Emi emerged as well. "What the heck's wrong with you?" she asked.

Shou made up an excuse about doctors making him nervous. It wasn't like he could tell the truth that Nagihara-sensei made him fear for his virginity.

"Well, Nagihara-sensei said she hasn't seen Sayoko at all today. So that's a bust." She sighed. "Anyway, you were right about it not raining. So I've gotta get to the tennis court to watch the tryouts. Can't keep Akiko-senpai waiting." She smiled. "The sports fields are through the east hallway. I'd show you the way, but you should probably stop at your gym locker first and change. Just . . ." Her smile faded. "Be careful around Itami and Kageshiro. Okay?"

Shou thanked her and told her he would be.

They parted ways, and Shou headed for the locker room.

* * *

When Shou finally arrived at the baseball field, the tryouts were already underway. A large crowd of students waiting their turn were gathered on the bleachers. Most of them were in gym clothes like Shou, although there were a few who were still wearing their school uniforms. Shou was grateful Emi had reminded him to change; he wasn't sure what he'd be able to accomplish dressed in such restrictive clothing.

He took a seat on the bleachers alongside the others. The thick cloud cover had left the afternoon unnaturally dark, but no one appeared to pay it any mind.

At present, a number of guys were out on the diamond and in the field, playing different positions. Itami occupied the pitcher's mound, looking cool and confident. And there, off to the side, was a tall young man who could only be . . .

Kageshiro Ryuu.

He looked to stand at least three inches taller than Shou, putting him over six feet tall. He wore a Morigami baseball uniform, and his limbs were wiry — not thick like Kouta's, but still packed with hard muscle. His face was slim and angled, incredibly handsome, yet slightly feminine — uncannily similar to Shou's own features. They could have passed for cousins, even brothers. And just the thought of that made Shou feel more than a little confused, and disturbed.

Yet Kageshiro's most striking feature, by far, was his hair.

Tied in a ponytail that trailed halfway down his back, Kageshiro's hair was a stark bone white. And Shou had the overwhelming impression that the color wasn't dyed, but natural.

For the next couple hours, Itami ran the tryouts, while Kageshiro spent much of the time simply watching. Waiting. Arms folded, his eyes scanned the baseball hopefuls like the predatory gaze of a hawk. With each group, Itami gave every individual six pitches, then moved on to field drills. First he sent pop flys into the air, testing depth perception and catching ability. Then he pitched to some of the current baseball team members and had the tryouts play the field as if it was a real game.

At last, 1715 rolled around — Shou's sign-up time. Itami called him and several others out onto the diamond. When he saw Shou, he flashed a wide, not-at-all-friendly smile, as if to say he'd show no mercy.

All the guys lined up for their turn at bat. Shou was fifth on line, and as he waited his turn, he kept his vision on Kageshiro.

Kageshiro looked in Shou's direction, and locked gazes with him. His eyes were dark, almost black, like charcoal. They bored into Shou . . .

And he was the first to look away.

A cold fear spread through him. Did Kageshiro know who he was? Had Kaede spoken to him? No, she wouldn't have, but . . . Shou couldn't shake the feeling that Kageshiro knew _something._

One by one, each of the students took their turn. Shou had the sense that Itami was going easy on them; his throw was somewhat languid, rather than the sharp movement Shou expected for a real pitch. Even so, only one of the guys was able to hit the ball more than once.

Then, it was Shou's turn.

He took a moment to gauge each of the baseball bats lined up against the fence behind the catcher's box. There were bats both aluminum and wood, from Japanese brands like SSK and Mizuno. But Shou's eyes immediately went to the maple wood Louisville Slugger on the far end. It was battered, as if it had seen a lot of use, but it hadn't splintered, or snapped.

He laid his hand on the grip, lifted it, tested the weight.

Shou knew the science; he knew metal bats were lighter, hit harder. But he'd always favored that reassuring heaviness of a wooden bat in his hand, and the notion that he was depending purely on his own skill.

He took a couple practice swings. The bat felt good. Really good. It reminded him of his own bat back home, which had broken the year before. He hadn't bought a new one because he and his dad had saved everything to pay his tuition.

He felt a prickling on the back of his neck.

He looked to the side, and realized Kageshiro was staring at him.

Shou took a deep breath, clearing his mind. He was in his element now; he wouldn't let anything shake him, not even the leader of Hope/LESS.

He stepped up to the plate.

Itami nodded at Shou. Then he wound up, and threw.

It was an easy throw — a standard fastball — assessing Shou's ability. To Shou, it felt like it was moving in slow motion. He didn't think it could be moving any faster than 60 mph.

He swung.

_Crack!_

The ball sped into the distance — a straight shot to left field. It sailed over the fence.

A home run.

The rest of the guys began to cheer. It was the first home run of the day. A few others had come close, but their hits had fallen just a bit short, or sailed a bit too low and smacked into the fence.

"Well, well," Itami said. "Finally, someone who can take the heat. Time to turn it up a notch. Ball!" A team member on the sidelines tossed him one.

Again, he wound up, and threw.

It looked like another fastball, moving at least 75 mph this time, but Shou knew better. Now Itami felt like he had something to prove, and there was no way he'd just throw on a little more speed and call it a day. Shou had absolutely no idea what sort of pitches Itami was capable of, so he had to prepare for everything. Would it be a forkball? Sinker?

Shou swung.

At the last second, the ball curved toward the outside of Shou's strike zone — a cutter! He realized too late he probably should've let this one go. Instead, the ball hit the tip of his bat and flew wide — a foul.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Itami said. "Whaddya think, transfer?"

Shou told him to show no mercy.

"Fine," Itami said. "You asked for it."

The next one was a slider, and Shou managed a decent hit that sent a line drive down center field. In a real game, it was barely even a single, but it was better than nothing, and Shou was glad to have managed solid contact on a breaking ball from an unfamiliar pitcher.

The fourth was the _shuuto, _or "shootball," perfected by Hiramatsu Masaji — it cut to the inside of Shou's zone, jamming him up. He couldn't extend the bat enough to get a good hit, and instead ended up making a fairly pathetic bunt attempt, bringing the bat in tight so the ball didn't hit the handle and shatter the wood. But the ball skewed low, barely touching his bat before skimming past.

"Dai!" A strong voice cut through the air. It was Kageshiro. "Don't break my bat."

Shou's eyes widened, and he looked at the Slugger in his hands. This was . . . Kageshiro's bat?

"Sorry, cap," Itami said. "I'll take care of this guy the old fashioned way." He looked at Shou. "Last pitch, transfer. You're good, so you only get five. Now, you ready for the real burn?"

Shou took a deep breath, and nodded.

Itami's body language changed — he stood straighter, his stance looking more disciplined. Rather than the looseness of his previous pitches, when he wound up this time there was not a single wasted movement.

Itami threw.

The fastball blasted toward Shou like a rocket, easily breaking 95 mph. Maybe even 100.

He didn't have time to think.

He swung.

_Crack!_

Up, up, and away. Once again it sailed over the fence.

The entire field fell silent. The other tryouts stared at Shou in disbelief.

Itami spit on the pitcher's mound. "Lucky shot," he said. "Care to try it again?"

Shou shook his head. He knew that Itami was right. In that moment, Shou's instincts had taken over, and he'd managed to nail it perfectly. But he'd be hard-pressed to replicate that, especially against Itami. The guy was unbelievable. Still in high school and already a world class pitcher. A professional career wasn't just a good bet for him — it was basically a sure thing. It was no wonder Morigami Academy had been undefeated for two years running.

The last few guys took their turns at bat, though after Shou's performance, Itami was no longer in the mood to go easy. No one else landed a hit.

The field drills were a standard affair. While Shou wasn't a great baseman, he was pretty good as a left and center fielder; his long legs let him move quickly, his height let him catch higher balls, and he had the arm strength for the necessary throws. By the time his group of tryouts was finished, Shou was all but certain he'd made the team . . .

Unless, of course, Kageshiro decided not to recruit him for other reasons.

There was one last group before the tryouts ended at 1815. It had already begun to grow quite dark; what little of the sky was visible had turned the ruddy orange of sunset.

After a few moments of conferring with Kageshiro, Itami stepped back onto the pitcher's mound and addressed the bleachers. "You guys all suck hard!" he bellowed. "But some of ya got potential! You'll be hearing from us in a couple days. All except . . ." He pointed directly at Shou.

Shou's stomach did a somersault.

"Tanimoto," Itami said. "You're in. Welcome to the team."

Shou exhaled in relief. And now he was no longer, "transfer," but, "Tanimoto." It was a start.

The rest of the students began pounding the bleachers with their feet in appreciation. A few of the guys nearby clapped Shou on the back and shoulders.

"The rest o' you can go," Itami said. "But Tanimoto, you stay put. Captain wants to have a word with ya."

The anxiety returned. What did Kageshiro want with him?

The field cleared out, leaving Shou and Kageshiro completely alone.

The tall third year strode to the bleachers. On his way, he picked up the bat that Shou had used — his bat. Shou grimaced at this, but really, it wasn't as if he thought Kageshiro would actually attack him or anything. Not on school grounds, and certainly not when he'd just been added to the team roster.

Kageshiro took a seat next to Shou on the bleachers, balancing the bat across his knees. He glanced up at the sky. "I knew it wouldn't rain today," he said. "I could feel it." He looked at Shou. "But you knew that too, didn't you?"

Shou didn't respond.

"I'm impressed you chose my bat," Kageshiro went on. "You're the only one who did." He smiled faintly. "It's actually flawed, you know. It's lighter than it's supposed to be. Yet it has the length of a heavier bat. Advantageous for a Japanese player, since on average we have less physical strength than Americans. Dai excluded, of course.

"I tried nearly a hundred before I chose this one. Of course, I have to be extra careful with it. Its handle is weaker than usual. One hit to the wrong spot and it'll break."

Shou continued to remain silent. Where was Kageshiro going with this?

"You don't have to worry, Shou," Kageshiro said. "I'm not going to bite. I know who you are, and what you're capable of: _Persona._"

For a moment, Shou feared a transparent figure would erupt from Kageshiro and attack. But no, this wasn't the Shadow world. It was everyday life.

"I apologize for Kaede," he continued. "She can be overzealous, and sometimes interprets my words to the extreme. The truth is I have no desire to bar anyone access to that world. Shadows . . . are for all mankind."

At this, Shou finally found his voice. "What do you mean?"

Kageshiro waved away the question. "A conversation for another day, I think. But understand this: I won't try to stop you from doing what you feel is necessary. However, I can't speak for my friends. They have their own convictions, and I encourage them to follow their hearts."

Shou frowned. Basically, he was saying that while he wouldn't fight himself, he wouldn't keep the other members of Hope/LESS from coming after the Exploration Team. "Why are you doing this?"

Kageshiro laughed, but it was dry and mirthless. "I think we can be friends too, you and I," he replied, ignoring the question. "In fact, I'd like that very much. Think about it, Shou."

He offered a hand.

Reluctantly, Shou accepted the handshake.

_Snap!_

_Thou art I . . . And I am thou . . ._

_Thou hast established a new bond . . . It brings thee closer to the truth . . . Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Death Arcana . . ._

Some of the color drained from Shou's face. He thought of Igor's Tarot reading, and the Death card that had arisen. What did it mean?

And who the hell _was_ Kageshiro Ryuu, really? What were his motives? How had he become the de facto leader of this pro-Shadow group? All Shou knew was that the power of the Social Link was indeed telling him to strike up some sort of friendship with Kageshiro. "All right," he managed to say. "I'll think about it."

"Good," said Kageshiro. "In the meantime, regular practice will begin next week. It's held on _Tuesdays, Thursdays, _and _Saturdays._ I look forward to seeing you then. Shou."

Shou nodded.

Kageshiro stood, and left the bleachers. As he was walking away, he turned back to Shou. "You and your group may wish to act quickly," he said. He pointed to the sky. "I don't know if she'll be able to do it on her own."

Shou felt like he'd just been dropped down a hole. Was he talking about . . . Sayoko? Who else could it be?

Before he could question further, Kageshiro was gone.

* * *

_Next time, on _Persona Gaiden: New Class . . .

_The ominous overcast skies, and Kageshiro's cryptic comment, spur Shou and friends to action! The Shadow world awaits . . ._

* * *

_Social Links_

_Fool_ — Morigami Exploration Team — Rank 2

_Magician_ — Hayabusa Kouta — Rank 2

_Justice_ — Kazami Kaede — Rank 2

_Strength — _Shirogane Naoto — Rank 1

_Hanged Man _— Ariwa Reiko — **Rank 2!**

_Death — _Kageshiro Ryuu — **Rank 1!**

_Sun — _Narukami Yu — Rank 1

* * *

_Attributes_

_Courage _— Rank 2 — Reliable

_Knowledge _— Rank 2 — Broad

_Expression_ — Rank 2 — Eloquent

_Understanding _— Rank 2 — Kindly

_Charm _— Rank 1 — Plain


End file.
